Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Xth Factor
by Kinji Takakura
Summary: Rated T for now but may change into M later. With his world at peace and nothing better to do, Haseo thought 'why not' as he answers Histoire's plea to save her world of Gameindustri, along with the girls. However, his patience will be put to the test constantly as he tries to deal with all the idiocy that comes with the blossoming affections of the girls around him. Haseo/Harem
1. Level 0

Ok so lately, I've been doing a lot of gaming. And I mean, A LOT of gaming. From my PS2 all the way to the PS3, I've been finishing up every RPG that I've pretty much left in the air for a while now which could explain why I haven't been writing a thing. Well that and writer's block or whatever you might call a lack of motivation to write fanfics that you actually want to publish to the people.

Well anyways, after finishing all 3 volumes of the .hack/GU series and jumping straight into Hyperdimension Neptunia and Record of Agarest War...well, this happened. A parody harem fanfic with Haseo being the main guy. Or the only guy in the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe. I don't know, I just started playing the game.

It takes place sometime after the .hack/GU series with things finally settled down and at the beginning of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, where things are just going crazy.

It's going to be just as serious as Hyperdimension Neptuna. In other words, not much and you'll get to see more vein throbs than usual from the no-nonsense Haseo.

Here's the prologue people! Enjoy while I go back to my games XD

**Disclaimer: I do now own anything from the Hyperdimension Neptunia Series, the .Hack series or any series I decided to parody off of just for the lolz. I do own some of the games though and I'm having a blast playing them (when it comes to anime, rpg's, or anime rpg's, I'm not that picky)**

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Xth factor**

**Level 0**

They usually say that the end of one adventure, another one begins.

Now what if I also say that this new adventure takes place in a world called Gameindustri, a weird futuristic world inhabited by monsters for some reason and yet the people living in this world are simply worried about what to have for dinner tonight?

Yeah, either I've literally fallen inside a video game…..or I've gone mad.

Actually, I'm fairly certain that I have lost my mind in several ways during the course of this journey.

How did this journey began? I still ask myself that many times.

I believe it all happened one day during one of my solo dungeon runs while playing 'The World R:2' on a quiet, do-nothing afternoon.

In the popular MMORPG, 'The World R:2', I am but your average everyday player. No really, I am.

Well, I've been nothing but an ordinary player ever since me and my friends finally defeated Cubia, rescued all the Lost Ones and before that, combated a threat only known as AIDA.

Yeah, back then, I was an Epitaph user with an immense power inside my PC known as an 'Avatar'. I was one of 8 Epitaph users with the power known as the 'Avatar', which once used to combat mostly AIDA. My Avatar was called 'Skeith: The Terror of Death'.

So much has happened for me and all my friends that I still can't believe that all happened. Someone close to me fell into a coma and became a Lost One, I joined up with a bunch of weird people in my quest to save her and before I knew it, I'm saving the world from what could've been yet another disaster called a 'Network Crisis'. Oh and did I forget to mention the hundreds of PK's I hunted down along the way?

Of course, that was all back then. Now, there's really not much to do anymore.

You could say I still hunt PK's but stuff like tournaments and leveling up, don't apply to me as much anymore. At the beginning, I always had a reason for doing everything I did in this game but now, I just play to kill time.

Outside of the World, I'm a sophomore student attending a famous private high school so I'm 17 years old. I live alone and my dad owns a major company. I suppose this is an important time for studies and all that but when I'm not studying, I like to log in and spend a few hours doing what the World offers to me.

Here, I'm still known and feared by all PK's as the PKK, The Terror of Death. When I'm not hunting PK's I'm hanging out with my friends online and when they drive me crazy, much like today, I retreat into a high level dungeons and start killing all the monsters there.

For a solo run, I prefer going to dungeons at least 10 levels higher than I currently am. I know for playing solo, it's crazy but nothing beats a good challenge. At least when I lose, I won't have as much to lose.

I just start back up from my last save point. Yeah, it's hard to believe that I used to put so much effort into this game at all in the beginning. Well, I suppose this is still fun.

I can't say that I still have the power of my Epitaph. Actually, I just never bothered to use it again. There's no reason to.

As much as I'd like to elaborate on my last adventure, I'm currently facing problems with this new one.

The adventure began the very moment I finished the boss of the dungeon I'm playing using the dual gun skill 'Justice'. I'm the only character in this game to use dual guns, because my character is hacked. Don't ask why, it's just how it is.

I slashed the boss apart with the blades of my guns before blasting him away with my power-packed shots. It blasts my opponents HP bar to 0 and soon after that, boss fades away into the sky in a white light.

I stowed away my guns, which also have faded away in the same white light as the boss as it disappeared behind my back. That's what I find convenient about MMORPG, and that's the use of Game Hammerspace.

Even when I use a broadsword about twice my height, I can simply stow it away someplace and draw it out of thin air when I need to use it, without worrying about it weighing me down as I move around. All I need do is ensure that I have enough space in my inventory. Yep, typical MMO setting.

I looked ahead of me, coming across a long, dark tunnel. Since that boss went through the trouble of protecting this place, I'm guessing beyond here is where the treasure chest lies.

"Alright, let's go."

I murmur that I was about to kick off my feet and make my way to the goal of this dungeon. And that's when it happened.

[Hello! Can anyone hear me? If you can hear this message, please answer me!]

"Huh? What the-?"

A strange feminine voice was echoing around me. Was it around me? Or was it coming from inside my head? Or maybe someone is calling me through my player character. It's hard to tell in an MMO.

[Hello! Is there anyone in this world who can hear my voice? Someone, please!]

It was probably the sound of desperation in her voice but I felt the need to answer her. Question is, how?

"Uh yeah! I can hear you! …Whoever you are."

Thank god I decided to take the dungeon run alone. No one gets to see me as I shout into the sky. Not what I expected, the voice responded back.

[Ah, thank goodness! You can hear me! Please, I beg of you. I need your help!]

"Whoa, how about you explain to me what's going on and I'll decide whether or not you need help. You can start with your name and why the hell you're talking inside my head."

[Y-Yes, of course. My name is Histoire and I've come from a world called Gameindustri. I'm calling you because it seems you're the only person in this world who can hear my voice. Now please, will you listen to my story?]

"….Uh…Sure…..?"

[I've come to this world, 'The World R:2' in search of someone who can save my world from its plight.]

"And you believe that person is in an virtual MMORPG?"

[It may sound strange to you but virtual or real, your world has many similarities as my own and it was the only one I can reach to with my limited powers. The fact that you can sense my voice must mean you are the person I'm searching for.]

…Did I just trigger some new game event I'm not aware of? I never could stand reading all those forums and message boards.

[Please you must believe me, all this is real. I wouldn't be able to interact with you like this if I was just some NPC.]

Who said you could read my mind! More importantly, HOW can you read my mind?

[Our consciousness' are linked. From the very moment we came into contact with each other.]

Yeah well, quit it. I have enough voices in my head already.

[Unfortunately, the link was automatically established and I have no means of removing it by myself.]

She must be telling the truth about herself if she can explain things this far. So, Histoire, what brings you to The World?

[I have come in seek of your help. For you possess the power to save my world from their plight.]

Uh-huh. And…?

[My world has been played by the tragic notes of bloodshed. It has been ravaged by a war which should never have happened. The console war.]

…What…?

"In Gameindustri, there exists two worlds. One for humans and the other Celestia, where the CPU (Console Patron Unit) resided."

…..What…..?

Ok first of all, what is this CPU exactly?

"The CPU gained her powers through the faith of humanity, who in turn gained the CPU's protection. It was well-balanced."

Ah, so it's arguably no different than the concept of religion and the people of my world. Ok go on.

[The world below and the goddess who ruled it…. One for one. That was how things were supposed to be. However, the former goddess and I broke this careful balance and created four separate goddesses, four CPUs. The Celestia, ruled in tranquility, no longer existed. It turned into something I would never have anticipated.]

Don't tell me these CPU's are trying to kill each other now….

[The four CPUs grew to despise one another and began to fight each other for the honour of ruling over the world. The land where the four CPUs resided turned into the stage for a tragic war.]

Oh wow, I was right? What is it with god-like figures and waging war on each other? You'd think with their infinite lives, they'd find something better to do with all their time.

[This is all due to my ignorance. No matter how I torment myself –being far, far away from the CPUs – all I can do is wait here.]

Here? Wait a minute, where's here? Should've asked this from the beginning but WHERE ARE YOU!

[I have been locked away from the world I am from. I do not physically exist in your world, nor in my own.]

…..I'm sorry but who are you again? Histoire right?

[Yes, my name is Histoire, the tome that has assisted the goddesses of Celestia for generations. I stand for my world's everything and my world is my everything. There is nothing I do not know. I created the 4 CPUs with the former goddess. That was, however, a dire error.]

So basically, you made this big mistake but you can't fix it either so you come walking into my world and start calling out for random strangers to help clean up your own mess?

[I know what I ask may seem unreasonable and you have every reason to doubt me but please, you're the only one I can turn to. I only wish to end the tragedy caused by my own mistake. Please, help me!]

….You know, as much as I'd love to obey the voice in my head and start saving worlds again, I have a paper due in 8 hours that I haven't started yet and if I don't hand it into my teacher then….

[You don't need to worry. The essence of time operates on a separate plane between our worlds. No matter how much time passes in my world, only a few seconds would've gone by in yours. I promise will return you to your world in the exact time you left.]

But still….jumping between worlds. I've never even took a step outside Japan yet.

[I understand how you must feel. You have no reason to enter another world and rewrite the mistakes caused by another and I have no right to ask this from you all of a sudden. You barely know me and have even fewer reasons to trust me. I won't force this upon you but if you can lend me the strength to do what I cannot, then you have my sincerest gratitude.]

…..Damnit, how the hell am I supposed to say 'no' when you put it like that. ….So what am I supposed to do?

[I only require that you help unite the destinies of the four CPU's and lend your strength to help save my world from her scheme.]

Well, that's awfully vague.

[The goal will become clearer with each step taken forward throughout the journey. Should you decide to help, then the path will become clear for you. I'll do everything with the little power I have to aid you throughout this ordeal…should you decide to come.]

…I know I'm going to kick myself several times for this but it's not like I have anything better to do.

…..Alright fine! I'll help you out, Histoire!

[R-Really? You'll really help me!]

D-Don't make me repeat myself! Let's just do this before I change my mind!

[Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! You've no idea how relieved I am to hear that from you. Very well, I'll begin the conversion process immediately!]

Conversion process? What's that? Is it painful?

[No, in fact, it's quite harmless. I'll simply be converting your current body by extracting it, along with your brainwaves from 'The World R:2' and sending it into my world, similar to how you can convert characters from one game to another, with similar parameters. You'll possess the same abilities and skills in my world as you do in this world. Unfortunately, I don't possess the power to extract the full power you call an 'Avatar' living inside you so you'll have to make do without it.]

Fair enough, I'd seriously worry if I actually needed the power of Skeith for this. More importantly, with my mind literally ripped out of this world, what's going to happen to my body?

[Without a consciousness, your body will enter a coma-like state with just enough minimal brain activity to keep you alive]

I'll be in a coma? Seriously. I didn't sign up for that!

[You needn't worry. Time flows differently between our worlds, as I've mentioned before. By the time you've come to my world and return, only mere seconds would have passed and your coma would feel no different from a simple afternoon nap.]

….You sure I'll return at the exact time I've left?

[With only a few second difference, you have my word.]

…Alright then I suppose, what do I have to lose? Let's get this over with.

[Very well, I'm beginning the conversion process now. Oh and pardon my rudeness but I seem to have forgone asking for your name. If it's not too late, may I ask what it is?]

Rather think it out loud in my head, it seems appropriate that I address you more directly.

"Here in The World, they just call me Haseo."

[Haseo….Well then, Haseo, I'm thankful for your assistance in cleaning up a mess that I caused. Truly, I thank you….and take care…..]

My PC character was soon bathed in a strange white light. I wasn't sure how but even from my monitor, I can feel this warm, tingly sensation on the surface of my fingers extend to the rest of my body. Histoire was right, I didn't feel any pain from this light surrounding my body

As soon as this game character began to break apart into bytes of data and that data began to get consumed by the light surrounding me, I found myself taking my first step into this new world.

A world called Gameindustri where I would soon have the painful encounter with a living headache.

A headache who calls herself 'Neptune'.

* * *

So...? What do you guys think? I'm still new to the Hyperdimension Neptunia so a bunch of the terms and stuff are still new to me. I must confess that some of the lines, I took straight from the prologue of the game, yes bad me, but that's bcz the prologues are crucial to addressing stuff like setting so I had to be careful not to contradict and f up the settings before the story even start.

Btw, the rate I update this depends on the progress I make in the actual game. Obviously, I haven't played enough to make the next chapter yet but I'm getting there, bit by bit.

Honestly, I plan to make Haseo go through HELL with having to deal with the shenanigans of...well, everyone. Even though I've only played for 10 minutes, I know the girls have the personalities that will drive him CRAZY!

Pairings TBD but let's face it, as the only guy in a universe filled with mostly girls (for all I know, the monsters could be dudes), it'd be a waste if I don't exploit it just for fun.

Well, that's all for now! Plz read and review guys! Tell me what you think of this beginning.


	2. Level 1: Welcome to Gameindustri!

Here you go guys, the first chapter! I found it a bit easier to write and faster to update since I decided to make the story in first person format. I dunno why but ideas flow faster through my fingers when I write a story in first person. Maybe, I should do it more often.

Oh btw, for Haseo, I thought he should have a more anime-like appearance considering where he is so when I write it, I'm imagining the Haseo design from .hack/link or .Hack/G.U.+ manga. I dunno, I suppose either of them would fit right in just fine in the Hyperdimension Neptunia Universe in my mind but hey, imagine what you will, it's your mind.

Please excuse any OoCness you might see in either Haseo, Neptune, Compa...or just about any character in the hyperdimension neptunia series. I'm still trying to get a firm understanding of the characters, so if you see any OoC going on, please be aware I'm still learning.

It's even harder with Haseo since this is first person from his perspective. I practically have to actually put myself in his shoes and describe his thoughts exactly as he would. Since, I'm not Haseo (it'd be cool if I was), that is hard to do but hey, I'm trying my best.

Alright enjoy!

**Level 1: Welcome to Gameindustri!**

Most adventures can be described as what you might call' incredible experiences'. I suppose this one was no exception…..It was incredibly idiotic.

You know this place called Gameindustri, for a place that was currently plagued with a devastating war, it was incredibly…..bright.

Uh….How should I explain this? It was like I was playing some anime-inspired fantasy MMORPG and I find myself starting out in one of those beginner fields.

It was a typical grassy plains with lush, tall grass, clear blue skies, pretty flowers, you know, all that crap. Usually it's the tall grass is where all the monsters hide, ready to initiate a random battle with me. God, those are annoying.

Despite how high my level was back when I was playing 'The World', in here, my level is reset back to Level 1. I suppose it makes sense…..

….Actually, no it doesn't, I should be asking why the hell do I even a level system at all in this world?

Hey, Histoire! Are you absolutely sure this isn't a game you just pulled me into!

[N-No. I've described before that this world was no different from 'The World' that you reside in. It's just how my world works around here, similar to this 'game' that you're referring to.]

So your world works like a game, huh? Wow, hardcore gamers would consider this place to be heaven then.

So if this is game then….

….If I die, I simply restart from my last save point and work with it from there, right?

[No, actually, in this world, death is permanent. If your HP reaches 0, then…..you pretty much die.]

….Yeah, I had a feeling that was the case, but you didn't say it so bluntly.

So if my HP reaches 0, I die, huh? It seems everything else here works similar to how I play the World back home, with just a few small differences here and there. Crap, it's going to be hard distinguishing the real thing from a game. If I treat this like a game, which it almost is, I think I'll actually die.

And if I die, I wouldn't be able to finish my goddamn paper, DAMNIT!

Seeing the kind of mess I was dragged in, I scratched the irritation building on my head.

…..

AAAHHH! What the hell!

[W-What's wrong!]

M-My hand! I can move it!

[Y-Yes, is something wrong with that?]

W-Well, not particularly but I'm actually moving my hand. I'm not holding a controller or anything….In fact, it doesn't feel like I'm looking through a monitor either…..I can actually feel the wind blowing through my face.

Man, as convenient as this is, it still feels pretty weird. I can feel the textures of my skin and even the red wave tattoos etched across my cheeks.

And my gloves, you can actually take them off, showing off my bare skinned hand. You normally can't do that back in 'The World'….or rather, there's no reason to but here, it feels really refreshing.

I guess this isn't as much as a game as I thought after all. It was something more like a typical MMORPG if it could be played in Virtual Reality. ….That'd be pretty cool.

Now that I look at it, my body looks really different from when before I came here. Now I look incredibly….animated. I still had the hacked PC body before coming here but now my body looks….anime-style. I even had this weird pair of sword-like wings sticking out from my back.

I guess it's a result of me entering this new world, to try and 'blend in' or something like that. Ok, now I'm starting to think, that maybe, I just got pulled into an anime rather than a game. What is this supposed to be, the pilot episode?

So Histoire? What the hell do I do now? Rescue the princess from the big, ominous castle? Or should I just wait for a tutorial to pop up out of freaking nowhere?

[If it's not too much, I need you to help me find a girl called Neptune.]

Neptune? Who's that? An annoying NPC character?

[She is one of the four goddesses of Celestia and soon she will need your help for she has been exiled from by the other three goddesses, whom I've all created.]

That is one messed-up family situation you got there. I kinda feel bad for the mom….Wait, you have kids?

[It…It's not like that particularly. I created, not birthed.]

I know that.

Anyways, what does this Neptune look like? What is she like? Is she like you and have the power to talk into my head while probing my thoughts?

[No and….well, concerning Neptune, you'll know her the very moment you meet her.]

And that'll be when….?

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

A cute high-pitched feminine voice hits me from the air. Weird, I thought I was all alone here.

I don't see anyone around me as I turn my head left and right. So…the only place I haven't looked….is up?

I point my eyes into the air and for but an instant, I saw a cute purple-haired girl falling towards me.

A cute girl falls from the sky.

She heads right towards me….

And her skull hits me upside the head.

CRASH

"GWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ah, DAMNIT! That hurt! What the hell is her skull made out of? Carbon!

My face hits the ground, burying deep into the dirt. Something soft and light rests atop on my body.

Damnit, it's that girl! Get off me, damnit! That's what I'd say if my face was buried in dirt.

That's it, as soon as I get off from the ground, you're gonna get it you….you….damned….

….Crap, losing consciousness, my head felt like an egg about to crack open….Blacking…out….fast…

…

….Huh?

….W-Where am I?

As soon as I felt the slightest bit of consciousness come back into my head, I felt my back pressed against something soft…and cozy….

It felt like I was lying on a bed but I never felt one this soft before. I moved my eyelids hazily before finally forcing them open.

"….Huh?"

I thought about it before but where am I? I looked around and I still don't know where I am.

I was definitely in a girl's room. How do I know?

The heart patterned pink wallpaper gives it away. As well as the plush toys, heart patterned curtains and all kinds of furniture that only a girl would have in her room, like that frilly lamp, decorated coffee table in the middle of the room and that giant 5 foot tall syringe needle with a strange purple liquid housed in the cylinder.

….I'm just gonna pretend that's not there for my sake. I shudder of what to think if this was actually a guy's room.

More importantly, what am I doing in a girl's room, sleeping on a girl's bed? What happened? Oh right, girl crashed into me and smacked my head.

Damnit, my head still hurts.

Where is that girl? I'm gonna give her a good talking when I see her….! And maybe shoot her up a few times just to work out the stress.

"…..Mmmm…..Hmm….Mmmm…."

?

Cute murmurs were brushing up a bit too close to my left ear. I could actually feel it tickle my ear slightly and suddenly, I regained consciousness.

I finally noticed this strange sensation, wrapped around my chest. It felt like I was being hugged firmly by a slender pair of arms and something soft kept moving slightly while being pressed right onto my chest.

….Now that I think about it, those cute sleepy murmurs felt like they came right next to me.

Putting all the facts together, I could feel my blood freeze up like ice as I came to this disturbing (or joyous) conclusion.

I looked right next to me and laying in bed with me was a girl. Not just any girl but THAT girl, the girl who had crashed into me and was now using me as if I was some kind of body pillow.

She had purple hair that reached up to her shoulders with messy bangs/side parts of hair framing her face and reaching her shoulders, along with many strands sticking up. In her hair, she wears two game-pad shaped hairclips. It looked messy but it felt really soft.

She is a light skinned girl with the body of a pre-teen. She has little to no breasts…er, not that I can feel them pressed them against my stomach while hugging me, really I can't.

I vaguely remembered our eyes meeting just as she crashed into me. They were light purple, like her hair.

Her outfit consisted of a white hoodie worn like a dress with two light blue stripes down her sleeves, lining the hood, and down the center with a big white circled zipper with a purple N on it. The hood and ends of her sleeves are purple, while they also consist of two lilac purple stripes. For the hood, her jacket has two plug shaped straps and big pockets with X shapes on them with purple coloring. Along with a plain white choker, knee length white and blue striped panty-hose/stockings, and lilac with blue and white accent shoes.

…

W-H-A-T-T-H-E-H-E-L-L-!

I screamed into my mind. Ok, Ok, calm down, Haseo! There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why you were laying in the same bed as a girl….How the hell am I supposed to stay calm with this going on!

Ah, crap! This is bad! What happened! What the hell happened while I was unconscious! While thinking of all the possibilities, I shudder if any of it actually happened. The scenarios I came up with is something that should NEVER be put into words!

"….Hmm….Haha…So you're my mom….? You got kids…..I see….."

She was murmuring in her sleep. Damnit, WAKE UP!

I tried to shout at her but for some reason, I felt like I lost my voice.

Meanwhile the girl hugging me tightens her hold, and begins rubbing her cheeks against my chest. Her legs were becoming intertwined with mine as I could feel her giggling lips move on the surface of my clothes.

"….Oh, I get it….So…my dad locked you up….and ran away with me…..soon after I was born?"

….Just…what kind of dream is she having? Never mind that, WAKE THE HELL UP!

"WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Then an alarm clock began ringing near me out of nowhere. It was nothing special, just your typical default ring you'd find on any alarm clock.

As it kept ringing, this girl's face began to twist with discomfort. She looked like she was going to wake up. That's good because she has the grip of an iron giant! I can't move, seriously!

Finally, as her eyes begin to hazily open, she'll finally wake up and I'll be free from her clutches quite….literally.

….So then why is she raising her balled-up fist over my head, ready to pound me?

"SHUUUUUUT…UP!"

Her fist swings down like Thor's mighty hammer down on my skull.

POUND

CRACK

DAMNIT! What is up with that fist! It's even harder than her head! First she crashes into me and hits me upside the head and the she wakes up and hits me upside the head.

Why is it always the head! Is she gonna introduce herself to me while hitting me upside the head too!

The idiot than fell out of the bed and his ass hits hard onto the hardwood, but that was nothing compared to the throbbing pain emanating from his skull.

….Yes, that idiot was me, clutching my head that was experiencing incredibly pain. I was an idiot for coming into this world in the first place.

"Oh crackers. Did I break something?"

"Yeah, you broke my head, damnit!"

"Where am I? My room….?"

"Do you even know how to apologize!"

"….Huh….?"

The girl suddenly noticed me sitting at the bedside and got up from the bed. With half-sleepy eyes, she stared at me briefly.

"Whoa, who are you? Is this your room?"

"I'm curious as to what goes on in your head for you to come to the conclusion that his unbelievably 'pink' room could be MY room…."

"Well….you could have….you know, 'those' kinds of interests…."

"This isn't my room!"

"It's okay, you don't need to hide it. I totally love frilly and pink as much as the next girl but I never thought I'd meet a guy who thought so too."

"Do you even listen to the people you talk to! THIS. ISN'T. MY. ROOM!"

"Oh, you two are up. Good morning, sleepyheads! Well, good afternoon, technically…."

A softer, gentler voice enters the conversation. When I turned around, there was another girl standing around the room. She was a lot different from the girl I'm currently arguing with. A lot different. She had a really large bust and even though she looks so young. I wasn't staring or anything like that, it was just so noticeable.

She has light skin and pink eyes. Her hair is a light cream-pink color and is long and curled. Worn back with a black headband with a C patch on it. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse with a C on it, and heart shaped buttons.

She looked a lot more gentle than the idiot sitting behind me, that's for sure.

"Uh, so this is your room? Why'm I tucked into your bed so snugly? And who's this guy anyways? Someone you know."

The one who asked was the purple girl behind me. Hello? I'm right here. If you want to know anything, just ask me yourself.

Meanwhile, the cream-pink girl responds to the other girls question.

"Well, let's see. It all happened just a few hours ago. I was looking up into the sky and saw a shooting star. That was you."

"A shooting star? Are you yanking my hoodie strings? I fell from the sky?"

"I'm pretty sure. I followed you to the ground with my eyes and you definitely slammed into the earth like a spear. It was then I noticed your friend, who I thought you knew."

The girl then looks towards me, while I sat on the ground, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I pulled you both from the ground you pierced so elegantly and carried you to my bed, since you both were passed out!"

"I'm amazed at how you could carry the both of us all by yourself. You're a lot stronger than you look."

The girl smiles sweetly at me from my response.

"I attend a nursing school. Transporting limp bodies is part of our training, so I'm used to it! Still though, I'm really sorry. I didn't have enough beds since I live alone and I really didn't leave anyone out so I put you two together in the same bed. Was that okay?"

Of course it wasn't, it was wrong in so many ways. Well, I did take comfort in the fact that it was a cute girl and not a dude. Now that would just be scary.

I didn't mind essentially but that's more than I could say for the girl screaming in my ear.

"W-W-W-W-WH-WHAT!"

Um, we're right here. You don't need to scream so loud.

The purple haired girls face was burning red, right to the ears. Her mouth wide open, looked unable to close. She then looks at me with blank eyes.

"Y-Y-You're telling me that I….shared a bed….with HIM!"

She points her finger right at me while shouting, devastated while I just sat there, brow-twitching. Great, just what I need, another headache in the form of a person.

This girl gives me a dirty look that most people only give towards a real pervert or sicko.

"S-So, when I was asleep, you…you…H-HAD YOUR WAY WITH ME! You did it, didn't you! You did it with me while I was knocked out!"

"Like hell I did!"

"Give it back to me! Give back my innocence right now!"

"I can't give what I don't have! And damnit, You! Other girl, don't just stand there! You were here the whole time, weren't you? You know what happened while we are knocked out! Say something already!"

I looked at the cream-haired girl, whose cheeks were more pink than usual. Shyly, she plays with her fingers while focusing her eyes on her carpet, as if she was guilty or something and couldn't bring to look us in the eye.

"W-Well, the truth is….I did catch a few peeks of the two of you sleeping together and…I know my bed's really small but….to snuggle up together like that so intimately is just….I mean, the way she had your arms all around you …."

My head slams hard on the surface of the coffee table. I look back at the shy girl while wincing on the pain coming from my forehead.

"You idiot! Don't use the word 'intimate'! You're just making things worse!"

Meanwhile, the girl behind me was screaming like a mad person while clutching on her head.

"Nooooo! I've become damaged goods! I can't get married now!"

….Must…resist…urge….to….kill…..

As Idiot girl 1 was steadily losing her mine, Idiot girl 2 kept bowing her head repeatedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I know, it was so wrong for me to intrude on you two while you were sleeping so peacefully. In fact, I must confess that while you two were snuggling I ended up taking a few pictures of you two with my camera. In fact, I have my camera right here."

She whips out a simple digital camera. Where the hell did that come from?

"Lemme see!"

Instantly, the purple haired girl raced to the other girl's side. Whoa, she's fast!

The two huddled together while scrolling through the pictures on the girl's camera. Judging by the number of beeps I heard from the camera, she must've scrolled through at least 8 or 9 pictures.

One girl's face was all bright and happy, the other looked ready to step outside, dig a hole and bury herself alive.

"NOOOOOO! You-You really are a pervert! Sicko! Scum! Creep! Bastard Lolicon!"

I didn't even know what to think of that last one…

"Just what the hell kind of pictures did you see!"

"You-You better take responsibility for all this!"

"And you SHUT UP!"

This was my first encounter with the first of many girls I met in this journey. When I first met this peppy purple-haired girl under strange circumstances, new emotions sparked within me. And whenever I talk to her or even look at her, these feelings would surface up from my heart, whether I want to or not.

I'm no fool, I know what these feelings are. For I experienced them before. They would only show up when I saw her face or hear her voice. Each day I'm with her, the feeling would only grow stronger.

This feeling was….a white hot quiet but fierce rage, slowly but surely building into an overwhelming desire to kill. What did you think it was?

So with that little misunderstanding out of the way, we moved onto the next part: Introductions. We sat around a coffee table, each of taking up one side.

The shy cream-haired girl started off first.

"My name is Compa, um…."

The next person to introduce their name was the purple-haired girl sitting across from me? I swear, she crashes into me, smacks me in the head, starts throwing all kind of slander at me and then forgets everything that's happened, so it wouldn't be surprising….

"Oh, I'm Neptune."

….if she was Neptune. Aw, damnit, Histoire.

"Compa, huh? Then, should I call you… Com… uh…. Whatever. Compa's fine."

"It's nice to meet you, Nept- …Neppee-…Neptaa- …Ne-eplvis…Nep….tumor…W-Wahh…"

Compa looks like she was about to cry. Was it that hard to say Neptune?

"Oh, is it confusing you? Okay, then you can call me Neptuna, Nep-Nep, Neppermint, or something else."

"Okay, then I pick Nep-Nep. It's nice to meet you, Nep-Nep!"

The two exchanged names and were on the road of becoming fast friends. It wasn't long until both their attention turned towards me. …Oh right.

"It's….Haseo."

I give them my name, but I'm starting to think it was a bad idea.

"Haseo…."

After saying my name once, Neptune smiles brightly.

"….That's a funny sounding name!"

Neptune….You're kind of a jerk.

"Mr. Haseo. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Compa….At least someone in this world still has their manners.

Ok, there is a good reason now as to why I'm standing outside Compa's room. It's because on the other side of the door was Compa tending to Neptune's wounds. Apparently, Neptune was found all beat up everywhere by Compa.

Sure, you could say I was a bit injured myself but Compa simply diagnosed it as several severe hits to the head.

As for Neptune, she was all scraped up everywhere. The wounds aren't serious but still require disinfecting. That's what Compa should be doing right now. After that, it's only but a simple wrap-up with bandages and she's good to go.

Well, Compa is a nurse-in-training so she should know what to do in situations like these…but she was starting out. That gives Neptune every reason to trust her. Of course, when deciding on the amount of bandages to use, Neptune made the bone-headed suggestion to use all of it. Compa did mention that she gets bandages tangle up.

And so here I am, standing outside Compa's room because on the other side of that door were two girls grappling each other while figuring out how to tie up their bondage-I mean, bandages. Neptune was pretty much naked with nothing to cover her up except all the bandages. How do I know? Because I ended up seeing more than I should.

The idiots don't realize a guy was in the room so I pretty much let myself out. I could probably stand there and they wouldn't notice me anyways but come on, if two girls were in there, tying each other up bondage style on the bed all fetish-like, would you pull out a chair, and enjoy a front row seat of it all, knowing that you wouldn't get in trouble with it? Who am I kidding, of course you would.

The reason I stepped out because I needed time to think to myself. Honestly, all of this is too much…It hasn't been a day and all this happened.

Histoire, I feel like a real chump knowing that I let you drag me into this.

Voices were constantly shouting on the other side of the door. I could hear it from here, what the hell!

"Huh? Nrrgh, h-hold on, slow down! Be careful-…"

"I don't want it to come loose or you'll trip over it! Hmph, hah! There."

"Ahhh-guuuh-woooo! This is way too tight. I'm gonna snap, can't breathe, can't make….more….comments!"

"Nep-Nep? ….Did I do it too tight after all? Please get a hold of yourself. I'll unwrap you right n-ahhh!"

"It's tighter now! You're just tangling me up…Stop! Gimme scissors…gimme now! Put 'em in my hands and I'll do it myself…!"

….I'm kinda getting a bit terrified of what was happening on the other side of the door.

I didn't enter the room until I was absolutely sure it was safe to go in and by safe, I mean, girls won't be throwing scissors right to my head.

Ok, we're back to sitting around and trying to get back on track, I cleared my throat as I looked towards Compa.

"Um, okay, so ignoring that for a bit, this may sound like a weird question but….where are we?"

"Ah, we're in the Central city of Planeptune."

"Planep…tune. Okay so this isn't what you people call, 'The World Below' or something like that, is it?"

Compa stretches a sweet smile across her face as she answers my question.

"Yes. That's absolutely correct. This is one of the makor landmasses beneath Celestia."

"One of them? You mean, there are a lot of them."

"Why, yes. There are four major landmasses floating around. Sometimes they come close to one another and drift away. Remember?"

It's not that I forgot, I never knew in the first place.

"Uh no sorry. I'm not really all that familiar with all this….you see…."

They probably won't believe me if I tell them this. Actually, I have a hard time believing it myself.

"….I'm what you might say from…another world."

Compa and Neptune than looked at me as if I was crazy. I can't blame them, my explanation is kind of….out there.

"No way, Haseo….You're from…."

"….Another world?"

Both Neptune and Compa gaped at me, jaws dropped. I can't tell if they believe me or not but I kept talking anyways.

"Well…to be brief, I'm really here as a favour for somebody else. I'm not supposed to be here but as long as this person needs help, I'll be staying until it's time for me to return to my own world so of course, I don't know anything about your world."

…There's absolutely no way these two will believe me, no sane person would ever believe this story…

"Whoa, that's awesome, Haseo! Then I guess that makes you like, the main character with a heavy destiny to save our world, right?"

"Well, as long as you're here, I hope you have a wonderful time here, Mr. Haseo…."

"Uh, thanks, you two…."

….I forgot these two weren't very sane to begin with.

"Don't worry about it, Haseo. I don't know much about this world either! Everything Compa said, made no sense to me. So don't worry, you have a friend in all this!"

Neptune….You're from this world, how the hell could you NOT understand what Compa's been saying!

Both Compa and I look at Neptune, it seems her situation is even rarer than mines.

Could it be….?

"Maybe you're suffering from amnesia. I've never seen a case in person. How original! Maybe you bumped your head…."

Compa, rest assured it wasn't Neptune who has had her head bumped on.

"Isn't there medication or something for that?"

Neptune makes an utterly pointless suggestion. It's amnesia and as much as I'm aware of your obvious mental problems, it isn't as easy to cure as a common cold.

The one who says that but not so harshly, was Compa.

"No not for amnesia. It's usually a temporary thing. I'm sure you'll begin to recall things eventually. My Grandpa always said, 'Fancy may kill or cure!' Get some sleep, take it easy, and you'll better in no time."

Nice speech there, Compa. I particularly like the 'may kill' part. Please let it be 'kill'!

Neptune had this kind of 'Hum' expression, as if she had just remembered something important. Well, that was fast.

"…Get some sleep? I feel like someone asked me to do something while I was unconscious. …Yeah, someone was crying out for help…in my dreams!"

Compa looks at Neptune a bit confused.

"A dream…? Then, it's not real."

"Oh, you never know. It was so weird. I betcha someone far away was like pa-choo and sent me a telepathic message, y'know?"

A telepathic message….? Oh no, don't tell me.

"Um, Neptune….This telepathic message….wouldn't happened to have come from a sweet girl called Histoire, does it? And she didn't mention stuff like great danger and all that crap."

Neptune gapes at me, her mouth shaped into a giant O.

"….O….M….G, Haseo, you had that dream, too!"

"W-Well, I wouldn't call it a dream, although it would certainly explain a lot."

"Oh wow, so you had a chance talk to Histy too?"

Histy!

"Actually, she was the one who brought me here to begin with. The first thing she told me to do was…well, find you."

"Then…."

Neptune was deep in thought, placing her finger on her cheek as her face had a serious expression.

"….Hmm, I got it! Histy brought you here because you're like the main character from another world with the harem right! So does that mean Compa and I are part of your harem! I guess that makes us rivals then! *Gasp* that means just a while ago, you raised your first flag with me! That's so awesome!"

"….."

I only understood half of what Neptune had said. What the hell is she talking about, a harem! And what's this about a flag? …I'm so lost!

Compa, don't look at me with those sad, pouty eyes. What the hell are you even pouting for anyways!

"Heeey, no fair! I want a flag raised too! Mr. Haseo, please raise one of my flags!"

That sounds really…weird. Ok, someone please pause this. How did the conversation steer to such an inappropriate direction?

There is something seriously wrong with these girls.

"Just to let you know, Haseo! It won't be easy to raise love points with me!"

"Hey, don't leave me out! Mr. Haseo, rest assured, my love points will be much easier to raise than Neptune's!"

I wonder if a shot to the head with my guns will be enough to kill me….

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was practically biting me tongue off just to make sure I don't wind up killing them sooner than later.

With great difficulty, I steered the conversation back to the main topic…..Which was what again? Oh, right….

"Hey, Compa. Just what is the situation here in….uh Planeptune exactly?"

I asked Compa since talking to Neptune was like trying to have a conversation with a squirrel and words would just go by over her head.

Compa responds to my question with a typical but disturbing answer.

"Actaully, many places, Planeptune included, are being threatened by more and more monsters lately."

It's always with the monsters. Why is it always more and more monsters? Why can't the world just be threatened by an abundance of weeds?

"The military powers failed to keep them from appearing. We can only defend ourselves and keep them at bay now."

You know, Compa, you are unusually calm considering the current situation.

Neptune who stood beside me, looked as if a light bulb just turned on in her head. Clenching her fists tight, it was like someone just charged her up with sugar.

"Then…there must be a boss generating all these monsters somewhere! I bet Haseo and I were meant to go on a mission to go defeat that boss and save the world!"

….Her logic….disturbingly makes sense to me, well with respect to this world anyways.

"Haseo! You're coming too right! After all, we can't have a save-the-world adventure without you, the main hero from another world after all!"

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do."

Hell, I just wanted to get this over with just so I can go back home and never see these two again.

"Alright then it's settled! As of today, we are Team Neptune and our goal is to save the world!"

Neptune shoots into the air as she makes that powerful announcement. …She's actually having fun, isn't she? Going as far to make a team name. It was pointless but I suppose it boosts morale…I think.

"Uh….that's….great?"

You know, I'm gonna ask Compa later if there really is medication that deals with mental disorders.

Speaking of which, I looked at Compa.

"So, is there really uh….a boss around here?"

"Hmm, you may be right about a boss, but nobody has seen or heard anything like that. How will you find it? This is irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible!"

Compa shouts while waving her arms up and down frantically at her sides.

Irrational, dangerous, and absolutely impossible. I think those are 3 pretty good reasons as to why we're doing this. Crossing my arms, I looked at Neptune to see what she had to say.

Neptune puts up a guts pose as her eyes displayed a fierce determination.

"Nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here. Someone's gotta take initiative, y' know? That's me and Haseo! We can't ignore this once we've noticed it. Haven't you heard 'strike while the iron's hot?'"

Should I be disturbed of the fact that Neptune is starting to make sense to me now? Or have I learned to speak idiot, now?

Well, whatever, her words sure did have Compa inspired. A bit too much though.

"I believe Grandpa did have a saying like that. Yes, that's right. I wanted to be a nurse to save people. So why would I save the injured, but not those being threatened by monsters? How impolite of me!"

Uh….I wouldn't say it was impolite. Actually there's a bunch of holes in that statement that are just begging to be filled.

I scratched the back of my head, currently undergoing an intense migraine.

"Umm, you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't think it's in the nurse's job description to go out and combat monsters."

Then again, what the hell do I know about this world?

Compa nods her head with affirmation. There wasn't even a slightest hint of doubt in her eyes. Instead, I saw stars, bright stars gleaming in her eyes that shined like gems.

"I'm sure. Nep-Nep, Mr. Haseo. I'm not the strongest, but I'll help. Three heads are better than two!"

That made me question what exactly they're heads are stuffed with exactly.

Neptune grins ear to ear, you know she's happy. While I admire Compa's enthusiasm, something about dragging a nurse-in-training to battle hordes of monsters just feels really wrong for some reason.

"Wait, you're actually gonna help? Don't you have school? Judging from the weather outside, you're in the middle of summer vacation, aren't you?"

Compa nods her head and smiles at me. She's kinda cute.

"Right, but…this city's population has been declining due to monsters eating them."

I felt my blood freeze into ice. That was disturbing. More importantly, how the hell can you say that so casually!

"Students are leaving school out of fear, so it's closed down for now. Classes are suspended until further notice."

Compa continues her explanation. Again, this….this is kinda creeping me out.

I was the only one who felt like that because Neptune beside me, looked so excited. Seriously, what is wrong with these people? Can't the take the situation a bit more…seriously.

"Oh, that sucks, but that means you can camp out, right? Goodie! Let's go find the dungeon where the boss is waiting, you two! Haseo! Compa, let's teach the boss a lesson he'll never forget!"

And like any child eager for adventure, Neptune races out of the house. I didn't even blink and she was already gone. I looked over at Compa, who only smiles back at me with the face of an angel.

"Shall we?'

"…After you. It's your house."

"All right then. Umm…Mr. Haseo? I hope you take very good care of me on this adventure. I'll be depending on you for a lot, if you don't mind."

"Uh, It's fine….Actually, considering your options, I think I'm the only one worth depending on at all at the moment.

"Hee hee, I guess you're right. Oh, that's right. We shouldn't keep Neptune waiting. Let's go, Mr. Haseo."

"Uh, yeah…."

I thought I was seeing things but as Compa left through the door, I thought her face was a bit red, well redder than usual anyways. ….Nah, I must be seeing things, it must be this summer heat burning down on me. It didn't help that those breasts of hers kept swaying with each subtle move….Uh, not that was staring or anything like that, they were just too….noticeable.

Honestly, Compa seems a bit shy but overall sweet. Half the things she says disturbs me a little but she's nothing like Neptune. Those two are like complete opposites, both mentally and physically. Well, I suppose that means they balance each other out….Right?

To those wondering what the hell is going on, THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW TOO DAMNIT!

So to summarize I came to Gameindustri, met up with Neptune and Compa and are now on a quest to defeat the boss, whoever that is.

Oh and Neptune and Compa kept talking nonsense but stuff I don't understand like harems, flags and rivals or whatever….

….Yeah, I definitely don't understand what was going on.

And so this is how our adventure began and considering how our first meeting played out, I can't help but wonder….

Histoire….Are we…going to be….alright?

CRASH

"WAAAAAAHHHH!"

"AAAHHH! Oh no, Nep-Nep just fell down the stairs!"

…..Yeah, I didn't think so either.


	3. Level 2: Tutorial!

Alright, here you go, the tutorial chapter. Turned out a bit longer than i thought with a serious tone during the boss fight. Honestly, if I treat it too much like a joke then this'll drive even me crazy. The whole first-person perspective really gets you into the story I noticed. It's easy to write too, I know it's been two weeks since I've last updated but to be honest, I only started writing this, 3 days ago. Summer gives you a lot of free time, it won't be like that when I get back to school in September though.

Well enjoy, tell me what you think while I enjoy my much needed game time!

Oh and yeah, I never bothered to check over the grammar and stuff very much, I just write it and post it. So yeah, if you see any errors, I'm really sorry about that.

**Level 2: Tutorial!**

Aside from Planeptune, there are three other landmasses: Lastation, Leanbox, and Lowee. They sound like the name of bad game stations.

Each planet is protected by a goddess, and people go to the Basilicom to worship them and help govern each land.

Basilicom sounded like some kind of church or some religious building to worship goddesses, I don't know, I didn't really get all the details. She said something about a blog, Compa didn't explain much while on the way here.

Oh, where are we? Well, I guess in gaming terms, you can call it a tutorial dungeon. The dungeon looked like some kind of rundown metalworks factory or something like that. Or maybe it's just an oversized boiler room or something. I can even hear the stupid 8-bit music playing in the background. Man, that's annoying.

We got here using a search engine Compa used on her computer called 'Dunglemaps.' Seriously? This world even has a search engine specifically for monster-filled dungeons. You know, there's a limit to how carefree one can act in a world filled with monsters.

Actually, the head-hitting crazy purple-haired girl was actually enjoying this. She had that 'let's kill all the monsters' happy look. Yeah, she's a real psycho.

"Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters."

"No, no strong monsters here. I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters.' We're not ready for the strong ones yet."

Hey, speak for yourself Compa. You have any idea what I've been doing before I came to this crazy game world.

Neptune's eager smile turned into a dull boredom. That was fast.

"What? Only weaklings? Then I'll wait where I won't encounter any and you can come get me when you find the boss."

"Well, that sounds very selfish of you."

I rest my dual guns at my side while darting a glare at Neptune. She just smiles at me while sticking her tongue out the side. Just how old is she exactly?

"Oh come on, Haseo! You know what I'm talking about right? Do you enjoy stepping on a bunch of little guys like a bully?"

"….Uh….well, if you put it like that….."

"See? Haseo agrees! So Compa, you go and deal with the weak monsters while I go spend some quality alone time with Haseo!"

Wait, WHAT! I didn't agree to that! Hey, Compa! Help me out here, damnit! Ack, don't just glare at Neptune like that! No wait, keep glaring at Neptune like that!

"Th-That's not fair! I want to play with Mr. Haseo too! No wait, you two hold on! We're a party, so we're basically soul mates!"

Do you have any idea how many parties disband every day in my world! So what, does registering for a guild in this world count as marriage?

"Abandoning your party goes against the rules of this world. You'll get punished by the goddess!"

It seems there's much of this world I have yet to understand. I swear, all this goddess talk is giving me a headache. I would've suspected Neptune to be one of those troublesome goddesses by the way she fell from the sky if she wasn't such an idiot.

Actually, it's more like if she is a goddess, we're all in big trouble.

"Goddess? So not only are there monsters, but there's a goddess here, too?"

Yep, big trouble….

"You idiot! Haven't you listened to a word Compa's been saying since we got here? Amnesia is one thing but there's a limit to how stupid you can be! And you, Compa! You mind telling me where all these monsters are even coming from? Let me make one thing clear, I'm not gonna believe any of that 'it came out of nowhere' crap!"

"Uh well…."

Compa looked nervous as she stammers with her own words. Well, I guess in all the excitement, I did raise my voice a bit too much.

"In truth, we have no idea where the monsters are coming from. Their power just grows and grows. Everyone thinks it's due to the goddesses' weakening powers. Heated discussions take place every night on the Basilicom's blog!"

Neptune's eyes shined with curiosity. Actually, her whole face became filled with intrigue.

"Basilicom? So….what kinda place is that? Is one nearby? *Gasp* Do they bake cookies?"

"I want to know what exactly goes on in your head, Neptune."

…..Actually, I take that back. I just keep thinking of scary monsters when I try to look into Neptune's mind.

Compa smiles sweetly, despite the situation we're in.

"Nep-Nep, Mr. Haseo, enough banter. We should get going before the weak monsters get tired of waiting for us!"

So you're telling me that the monsters here are just waiting for us to annihilate them? Uh….okay, not that I have any complaints about that but still….wow…

I regrettably decided to work through this dungeon with my party, Compa and Neptune. As I work through this weird place, I was able to gather enough evidence to make me believe this wasn't a joke-I mean game.

First off, even though we have our own HP bars in this world, it was clear that when it reaches 0, you're pretty much dead. I should know, I blasted about 3 tiny monsters called Dogoo with my guns and once their HP bars disappeared, they pretty much died. Oh and I knew the names of those monsters because I could say their name above their HP bars. Why I can see them, I just assumed that's how this world works.

Also, when you lose HP, you actual feel the damage proportional to the HP you lost. If course, from something small like stubbing your toe onto something metal, you hardly lose anything. I should know, Neptune has done it 7 times now. Hard whacks to the head for some reason don't lose much of your health either, I should know, I felt it twice already.

But damage from your enemies or attacks from a weapon, can take off a bunch of HP off your bar and believe me, they hurt goddamnit!

If a monster bites your hand, you'll lose HP and it'll hurt like hell.

If someone hits you on the head with a wooden sword, you'll lose HP and it'll hurt like hell!

THWACK!

I just got hit in the head with a wooden sword, and lost 50 points of HP there! Damnit, that hurt! I clutched onto my head, the pain was throbbing into my brain.

"Oops, sorry Haseo! I guess I got too carried away that I didn't see you there!"

"Ah, damn you Neptune! Why is it always the head with you!"

Damnit, I'm starting to develop sympathy towards watermelons! I shall never smack you open so thoughtlessly again!

Two more Dogoo monsters come bouncing in towards us. I can't very well let Neptune have all the fun, so immediately I drew out my dual guns and aimed each one at the monsters.

Two guns, two monsters. The math sounded simple enough.

I pulled the trigger three times with each gun. Their HP bars disappeared just like that and the monsters disappeared in a very game-like manner, with an explosion of code and pixels that immediately vanished into thin air.

….Are you sure this isn't a game?

Never mind that, the monsters here are so weak that even for level 1, the experience we get is a joke. I guess I can't blame Neptune about complaining about the place, even I think it's too simple.

Compa stands next to me and she shows me a very sweet and cute smile as she tilts her head towards me.

"Wow, you're very strong, aren't you, Mr. Haseo?"

Urk, a compliment! Damnit, my heart couldn't take it! A compliment felt like a blade was cut into my heart. It's not that I don't like them, I just can't handle them. It makes me feel all embarrassed and stuff and when it is said from a cute girl, it just feels even worse.

"Ah! Well, it's nothing, really. The monsters here aren't all that tough anyways."

"But still, the way you handled the monsters here is something to be admired. I've never seen anyone wield twin guns so well before. Have you perhaps, fought a lot of monsters back in your world."

"Y-Yeah, more or less…."

From the other side of a game monitor maybe. But it's not like I've risked my neck then and there from time to time more or less.

"A-Anyways, Compa, are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah of course. With you and Nep-Nep at my side, I couldn't feel any safer than I do now."

Compa smiles at me. Ah, well I'm relieved but….that's not what I mean.

"No, I mean that…are you going to be alright? I mean, a nurse-in-training can't possibly have that much battle experience, do you?"

I thought she'd be offended or something but instead, she just smiles at me again.

"Oh well, to be honest, I am not as good as you and Nep-Nep, Mr. Haseo, but I know how to take care of myself. Believe it or not, I'm actually quite strong, and I know how to handle myself in a fight…with this!"

Compa shows off a giant 4-foot needle….Hey, what a minute, where did that come from all of a sudden! I didn't even see her carry that around until just now! The game mechanics here really are something.

Never mind that, that is a really big needle! And I mean, REALLY big! Don't tell me she uses that to treat the wounded! Damn, the nurses here are messed up, no joke.

Just looking at it makes me feel queasy.

"Um, C-Compa, th-that's not….your weapon, is it?"

"Hmm? But of course! There's no better weapon for a nurse-in-training than a needle!"

I….I don't really know how to argue with that. Honestly, I'm speechless. Actually, concern would be a better way to put it.

"My needle can also fire bullets simply by pushing the syringe."

OK, now that is weird! Well, that explains why people call them 'shots'. I think I'm starting to develop of phobia for needles….Well, the elephant-sized kinds anyways.

It should be okay, since a weapon is only dangerous depending on the person who uses it….Aahhh! I just realized!

"Compa!"

I put my hands down on her shoulders, gripping them tightly as I give her an intense glare.

"Y-Yes!"

She looks at me with frightful eyes and her mouth wouldn't stop trembling.

I wouldn't normally do this but I felt that I should let her know! For my sake!

"Whatever you do, don't give Neptune that needle no matter what! You understand!"

"Y-Yes…."

Compa nods her head in a rather shaky response.

No way am I gonna get a needle stabbed right through my head. Especially by a needle that fires bullets.

Actually, now that I think about it, I don't feel safe with Neptune at all. At least with a nurse-in-training, Compa can heal any wounds I endure through this adventure….On second thought, forget it! I'm not gonna get wrapped in some bondage!

Can...Can I really consider these two my allies?

"Aahh! You two! Stop with the flirting already! In case, you can't tell we got two monsters coming in!"

On Neptune's scream, I let go of a flustered red-faced Compa and looked to my side, just over Compa's head. Yeah, it was like she said. Two monsters are approaching….although, is it really worth panicking over?

The two enemies who came at us looked very….8-bit. Liked they just came out of some Space Invaders game. According to what it said over their HP bars, the green one was called a Pixelvader and the dark one was Poxvader.

Usually, you shoot them once and they explode into pixels right? Well, so be it then, I readied my guns but then I could see Neptune grin with confidence.

"Heh heh, check it out, Haseo! You're not the only one with mean gunslinging skills! Check this out!"

She draws out of a simple toy out of her pocket. Wait, that's not a toy! ….I think? It looked like a toy gun but in this world, it's probably the real thing.

"You gotta aim for the head!"

Neptune shouts like some kind of western gunslinger as she aims her gun with her right eye, aligning it with her sight. As if her gun already shot an imaginary line to the foe ahead of her, the only things standing on that line between her and the enemy were me and Compa…. No, it's just me. Compa seemed to have disappeared. And Neptune's gun looked like it was aimed at me.

….CRAP!

"Hey, Neptune! Just hold a goddamn minute! At least let me get outta the wa-!"

BANG

A sharp blow strikes the middle of my forehead. The impact of the bullet knocked me onto the ground. I just got shot in the head by Neptune. I looked up at my HP bar, another 50 points just vanished off.

"Oops! I missed…"

"What do you mean 'Oops'? Damn you, Neptune! Aim for their head, not MY head!"

"Ok, Ok, I gotcha. Geez, why are you always yelling at me? Haven't I said sorry enough?"

"You've never even apologized once!"

"Oh, I didn't? Ok then, sorry! Are you still mad?"

"No…."

I shot my gun behind me, taking out the twin monsters with a single shot each without even looking back at them. I know they were defeated because the defeated enemies make that distinctive noise whenever they explode into code or whatever. Right now, my rage is focused towards Neptune.

I let go of my guns, balled my hands into fists so tight, I felt my knuckles cracked. I told her quietly,

"I'm not mad…."

"Really? Are you sure? Because you look pret-ty mad, you know. Your eyes look like they want to kill me…."

"I'm not mad…."

"Uh? Haseo? Why are you coming so close to me all of a sudden? And why do you look madder the closer you are to me…."

Neptune was smiling cheerfully but I could see the nervous sweat crawling down the side of her face.

I just tell her again.

"I'm not mad…."

"No, you're definitely mad, otherwise you wouldn't be knuckle burning the side of my heads like this-AAAHHHHHHH!"

Yeah, it's like as she said…or rather screamed. I was grinding my knuckles onto the temples of her skull, until I felt satisfied. She wails and screams but it bounced off my ears as they were too stuffed with anger to care.

It's strange but as I did this, I could gradually feel the stress and anger just melt away. And I think I know where it's all going to now.

"Ow! Ow Ow Ow OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOw! Haseo! Stop it! My brain! You're mashing my brain! I won't be able to think all my attacks through anymore!"

I stopped knuckle burning her for a moment but I kept my fists tightly clamped on her head.

"….So….you're telling me that shot to my head, and that wooden sword to my head….was deliberate….?"

"W-Well, when you get caught up in the moment…."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!"

I burned my knuckles into her head even harder than I did before. Naturally, she screamed louder than she did before.

"AAAHHHHH! Aaahhh! OWWIEEE! Ow Ow Ow OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOwOWWW! My brain! Haseo! You're killing my brain!"

I didn't even know you have one in that skull of yours.

I knuckle burned her until I was able to get it out of my systems. Before I knew, it was already half an hour past! Wow, I've done it for that long? Well, she has been torturing me since I got here, so I suppose it makes sense. Actually, I'm impressed I was able to endure it for this long. I've been remarkably patient…you know, for me.

"Ouchie, Haseo! You're always so mean to me!"

Neptune pouts as she glares at me, rubbing her temples gently. I'm just gonna ignore those teary eyes and just focus on getting this stupid dungeon over.

"Consider it payback for all the 'hospitality' that you've given me since I got here."

Honestly, the monsters in this stupid place are an absolute joke. Seriously, they literally can't even reach up to my knees. They're so damn tiny, I actually stepped on a few of them on the way here.

I guess I should apologize but no point when they're already dead. Well, this is the tutorial, so I really shouldn't expect much aside from a bunch of painstakingly annoying textboxes telling us how to move, attack and use healing items.

Funny thing about that, I received more damage from allies than enemy.

Oh and I decided to change our party's formation, with Neptune and Compa in front while I bring up the rear. I'm not one to let these girls do my fighting but I REALLY don't want to get shot in the head again.

Come to think of it, this is certainly a weird party we have going for us.

Appearance aside, you have me, the-jack-of-all-trades type, and Neptune, who may be our power-type.

I cringe at this but Compa may be the healer, even though she's taken more HP, than restoring it.

At least, I hope Compa's a healer anyways.

"Hey! Look over there!"

Compa looks on ahead and points out with her finger. I followed her finger and up ahead, I saw two enemies. A Dogoo, and a Pixelvader. Obviously, I didn't really let it get to me. Just one of us alone can handle both of them.

"Mr. Haseo! Nep-Nep, allow me to take care of them!"

Compa looked fired up with her needle held up high. I don't necessarily doubt Compa's abilities….Actually, I'm more worried about what she'll do to the enemy with that needle of hers.

"Sure go ahead…"

I decided to let her fight alone, so that I could a get a good look at her abilities….Well, that and I really don't want to get my ass poked with that needle.

Compa smiles with confidence as she runs up ahead,

"Just leave it to me!"

With her needle, Compa enters into battle against the incoming monsters. I hope they'll be okay….the monsters I mean.

"Hey, Haseo….You seem unusually nice to Compa."

I deliberately ignored Neptune's half-opened eye glare, as she swells her cheeks in a pout.

"Well, I'm nice to her compared to you only. If you don't like how I treat you and how about you stop hitting me in the head."

Oh! Haseo, they were all accidents! I couldn't help it!"

"Shut up."

Accident? More like a running gag….Wait, does that mean I'll continue to be subjected to this torture! Oh crap…

Neptune crosses her arms, pouting at me like always.

"I was just thinking that you should treat me a little better, since I am the main heroine!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're saying."

Main heroine? Why do these people keep trying to convince me that I'm some protagonist of a cliché harem story?

I turned my attention to Compa, who handles the fight quite well.

"Hah!"

She swings her giant needle at the Pixelvader, slashing the tip right across its body. She follows up with a stab, plunging her needle straight into the center of its face. It was kinda painful to watch. She points her needle and fired 3 bullets from the tip point blank. That thing actually shoots!

She continues off with a combo of jab and slashes with her needle, until finally the monster's HP was brought to 0 and it vanished.

Quickly, she turns to the next monster, the Dogoo. It turned blue the very moment Compa set her eyes on it. I'm….starting to feel bad for it now.

"Take this!"

Rather than using her needle, Compa rushed in with a free hand. Dogoo jumped into the air for a moment and that's when Compa used the opportunity to strike.

SLAP!

She slaps her palm across, right against the Dogoo's face. I can actually feel pain when I heard that slap. She swipes her arm again, hitting the Dogoo on the other cheek with the back of her hand. Ouch, that had to hurt.

With both cheeks swollen red, the Dogoo was the bonked on the head by Compa's balled-up fist. And finally…

…She fires an uppercut straight to its chin, firing the Dogoo into the air. A hit from all 4 directions was enough to wipe away its HP bar and the monster completely disintegrated right there in the air….Damn, that hand of hers is probably more dangerous than the giant needle.

The fight between Compa and the monsters ended with utter victory for our side.

Neptune couldn't help but stick her thumb out, looking impressed.

"Nice job, Compa! Way to give it to them!"

Compa's face immediately lightens up as she grins brightly at us.

"Aw, thanks Nep-Nep. Mr. Haseo, what did you think of my fighting skills?"

Crap, she's looking at me. What should I say…?

"Uh, well, I'm glad…you're not an enemy….I guess…."

That's all I could come up with. At least, I was being honest. It seems to have made Compa happy, as she was jumping around, spinning on the toes of her feet while recklessly swinging that giant needle into the air. Hey, hey! That's dangerous!

"You really think so? Yay! I'm so happy!"

Really? Most people I say that to would get pissed off and say 'what does that mean?'

…That aside, it seems Compa has some worthwhile potential and fighting skills. I guess there's some hope for these girls yet…

"W-WAhhhh!"

While spinning, Compa trips on her toes and while spiraling out of control, her rear finally hits the ground hard.

"Ow ow ow! That really hurt!"

Sitting on the ground, Compa looked like a kid about to cry after getting a scraped knee. I forgot these girls have a habit of proving me wrong.

"Hmm? Aahh!"

Aahh! That idiot girl! Why did she come here wearing such a short skirt? If a light breeze were to pass by, you can see what's underneath it! If she sits down with her legs open, you can see it with just a simple glance down!

Must keep eyes up! Must keep eyes up! I kept my eyes up as high as possible with only Compa's face in my field of vision. I approached her carefully, as if she was an injured animal. I gulped back the saliva in my mouth as I tried to keep my eyes from lowering themselves. It wasn't easy, it was like holding my breath for a long time underwater.

"H-Here…."

I offer her my hand while keeping my eyes away from trailing down any lower than it already has. Compa stares at my hand momentarily until with a smile, her soft, delicate fingers clutched onto my hand.

Tugging on it lightly, I pull Compa up from the ground and when she was standing on her own two feet, I finally lowered my eyes. Aahh, that's a relief, I couldn't see anything now….Or would that be a disappointment? I decided not to think about it.

"Th-Thank you….Mr. Haseo."

"Uh yeah, don't worry about it…."

Hmm? For some reason, Compa was blushing. She was red all the way up to the ears. For some reason, she didn't look me in the eye but rather, had them focused on a point on the ground. I wonder if she was embarrassed for falling on the ground like that? It was kinda embarrassing to watch.

I pull my hand back, only to realize Compa was still holding onto it, rather tightly.

"Uh….Compa…?"

I gesture towards our hands, still locked in a tight grip.

"Ah, s-sorry about that….I-I didn't realize…."

Her red face burned even brighter as she realizes her folly.

Compa finally lets go of my hand and I was able to pull it back…but, wait, are you telling me she didn't realize that her hand was still holding mine until just now? Seriously? What's up with that?

Well, Compa is pretty shy so I suppose that's natural…Unlike the girl who was screaming from behind my back.

"Hey! Enough with the lovey-dovey hearts, you two! Its way too soon to be raising these kinds of flags with Compa! You do that AFTER we finished the tutorial here!"

Once again, Neptune spouts some incomprehensible words. It's like she's speaking another language. I'd sooner understand German than whatever the hell she's saying.

I scratched the back of my head and lets out a heavy sigh.

"Neptune has a point, let's stop screwing around and just find the goddamn boss already. I'm kinda…feeling a little tired now anyways."

Hanging with these two girls is definitely draining the battery within me.

As expected of a tutorial dungeon, it wasn't very long until we reached the end, or rather the deepest part of the place, according to the map we had. It wasn't an easy trip, the monsters were so annoying that I wanted to skip them all but naturally, we only had one eject button to use and I'd rather not use it for something so stupid.

Eject buttons allows us to escape any fight we were currently taking part of, according to the item description anyways. So we fought our way against every enemy we came across along the way. Damn these random encounters, they're SO annoying!

Any obstacles such as fences and roadblocks were quickly disposed of by Neptune's hammer. Yeah, I don't know why she has a hammer. I didn't know she had one until she pulled it out of thin air. With one light bonk, the fences just blew away as if it was hit by an exploding bomb rather than a hammer. At this rate, nothing in this world surprises me.

Coming out of the last hallway, we find ourselves in a big, wide empty area. It seemed like the perfect place for a boss fight. The problem is I don't see any boss monsters around here. Maybe they were only a knee high and it was at my feet right now?

….Nope, not there either.

Hmm? Where could it be? We traveled just about everywhere in this dungeon, collecting everything from the chests, like the Reflex health potions. We took a step further in, I stood at the front with Compa on my right side and Neptune on my left. We went with a side-by-side formation because it seemed like a safe bet and it was the formation I'm most used to with all my party experience.

….Huh, strange, you think that just by standing in the center of the area, the boss would like, I don't know, jump us from the ceiling for a surprise attack or something. Maybe, it's taking a nap or something?

"Hey, Neptune, Compa, you two are more familiar with this world than I. You have any idea how to draw out the boss monsters of this place?"

"Hmm. Nope! No idea!"

Should've figured that out from you, Neptune. I was an idiot for asking you in the first place.

"How about you, Compa?"

"Hmm, usually the bosses reveal themselves but if they're not here, then I guess we can use this!"

Compa reaches into her pocket and pulls something out between her fingers. She shows to me what looked like a simple gold bell. I raised a brow curiously at it.

"Uh, stupid question but…what is it exactly?"

"It's a Monster Bell. Here's how it works; the rings of this bell is used to attract monsters. I think if we used this, the boss of this dungeon should reveal himself."

"Uh….I see…"

Sh-Should I ask why she's carrying something like that around with her, in a world full of monster…or should I ask why a world full of monsters decided to make such a thing, especially if the population is declining due to monsters eating them?

This world really is insane….

"Alright, here goes!"

"No wait!"

I tried to stop her but it was too late. Compa happily rang the bell by swinging her arm up and down violently. Will this attract the boss or simply a horde of small monsters? …I'm kinda hoping for the boss here.

And whoop-de-doo, the boss has revealed itself.

Something big comes down from the ceiling, and crashes down right before us. I had almost lost my footing from the sudden quake that shook the ground beneath their feet. Both Compa and Neptune fell down and hit the ground with their rear.

"Wah!"

"Whoa, he's huge!"

Both Compa and Neptune let out respectively. Yeah, Neptune, this guy's pretty big, especially compared to what we faced before.

I looked up at the giant monster and I saw it's name just above the HP bar, it was called a Guard Vermin. Vermin sounds about right.

It's entire body was a similar shade of the rusted metal walls encasing us. The lower body of the boss looked like a really, really, REALLY big spider-like monster. On top of that spider's body was some kind of armored warrior wielding a large double edged two handed sword on its right hand. The face of the monster reminded me of a scorpion for some reason.

It's entire body looked like it had tough armor-like shell. So it was an armored warrior with a spider body substituting its waist and legs. Well, I'll admit that's new. I've never fought anything like this before.

And call it a guess but he looked kinda hungry after its nap. It might just be the drool seeping out of his fangs.

I drew out my dual guns and took on a fighting stance.

"Hey, you two! Get your asses up unless you want to be served on this thing's plate."

"R-Right!"

"Gotcha!"

Compa and Neptune got off the ground and drew out their weapons. For Compa, it was her needle and Neptune, her wooden sword. Hmph, if we're lucky, we can infect this guy with splinters.

"Pull back!"

I shout just as the Guard Vermin swings its massive sword across. All of us leaped back a massive distance, letting the blade cut only through the empty air and hell, for a tutorial boss, it picked up one hell of a gust of wind with a single stroke.

The enemy seems to be the offensive melee type of monster. Although, I know better than to simply judge something from first glance so I need to see more of what it can do before we can rush in so recklessly.

Wielding her wooden sword, Neptune charges in recklessly before I can say 'Wah!'

"Idiot! Don't charge in, guns blazing, Neptune!"

"Huh? I'm not blazing my gun around like a fool, I'm swinging around a wooden sword!"

"That's the same thing, idiot!"

I dashed forward, rushing in before Neptune did something stupid. Even if that blade does hit the monster's body, which I doubt, it would hardly tear off any HP to matter. But does Neptune realize that? Of course not!

"Taste my wooden sword, monster!"

Oh he was going to taste more than that.

The monster's blade was so much longer and he swings down on Neptune just as she was only 2 metres away from landing a hit.

But just before the sword could crash down on Neptune, the monster's blade clashed with a second blade, my gun blade.

Yeah, that's right! I was holding up the Guard Vermin's blade, keeping it from tearing a huge chunk of Neptune's HP. Damn it, it was heavy! All the Guard Vermin needs to do is freaking drop the sword on my head and I'm as good as dead.

I clenched my teeth, looking back at an astonished Neptune.

"Haseo….!"

"You….If you're gonna treat this like a game then at least treats it as a strategy RPG! I repeat, STRATEGY! Leave the hack and slash to devil hunters, super ninjas, and gods of war!"

"R-Right, gotcha! Haseo, you stay here, while I look up for the closest devil hunter in the phonebook and call him over!"

"Dumbass! I meant, figure out a strategy on how to deal with this guy!"

"Oh, that works too…."

Neptune escapes the range of the Guard Vermin's massive sword. She backs away and stands alongside Compa, now they were just waiting for me.

I had one of my gun blades still locked against the sword, so I used the second gun in my other hand and aims it for the Guard Vermin's face.

"Eat this!"

Pulling the trigger three times, I blasted it right in the face with some powerful shots. The Guard Vermin reels back and the pressure applied from his sword lighten on my other gun.

Using that opportunity, I pulled back and dashed back towards Neptune and Compa, with their weapons ready.

"Mr. Haseo, what should we do?"

Compa asks me, looking a bit distressed, to which I respond by gritting my teeth.

"Tch, spread out and simply blast him with your guns!"

"THAT'S your plan!"

"It was better than charging in with a wooden sword, don't you think, Neptune?"

Neptune clicks her tongue, looking a bit peeved at my decision. Neptune nods her head begrudgingly with half-opened eyes.

"Alright, if that's what you want."

Neptune spreads herself apart from me, standing firmly on my left side. Compa does the same with the right, creating a triangle-like formation with the Guard Vermin standing at the center. All of us drew out our guns and fired endless streams of bullets, pulling the triggers tirelessly. The damage seemed insignificant, and it looked like the bullets simply bounced off its skin during impact, but the damage was being done.

Each bullet did its damage, and the endless, repeated onslaught was slowly tearing away at its HP, making the bar steadily decrease as if it was the loading screen of an obsolete computer.

I chose to keep my distance because no matter how I saw it, none of us have the speed to be able to slip into its defense and get a good hit in without getting hit ourselves with that giant sword. It wasn't face but the reach is long. And our speed alone isn't enough to be able to launch a close melee attack either.

I'd like to think at this rate, the enemy will be defeated before it could make an attack. But even if this guy is a tutorial, the Guard Vermin wasn't that much of a chump that it would just sit there, eating bullets the whole time. Yeah, as soon as its HP reached 3/4th full, it lets out a bellowing roar that shook the entire area. The rapid gunfire halted as we all flinched under the might of its roar! Damn, that thing sure has a set of lungs on it, doesn't it!

I barely summed it up the strength to look up at the Guard Vermin, it's head seems directed at my position. I'd say it was looking at me IF it had a set of eyes to use for looking. Should I assume that it means it plans to attack me? Of course it does and I assumed correctly.

Standing firmly on it spider legs, the Guard Vermin contorts its body, ready to pounce with its sword ready on its side. His gruesome visage continues to focus upon me; it gave away the fact that I was his target and I became alert of its next move.

I was right as the moment those spider legs carried it off the ground, the Guard Vermin was leaping through the air towards me, letting his sword cut through the air. The fact that I saw it coming gave me the opportunity to counterattack.

Its blade charged down on my head but I quickly dashed to the side at the last moment, letting the blade simply clang against the rusty surface of the floor. I noticed it always took its time to draw back its sword before attacking again. Using that short time frame, I made a dash for its exposed abdomen.

"Hah!"

Twisting my body, I slashed my gun blade across its stomach, tearing out a bunch of its HP with that single slash. Counteracting the momentum of my body, I twist my body in the opposite direction, slashing its stomach again. That second hit tore more HP than the last. I got my attacks in, all I need now is some distance between and my foe. Aligning my shoulders forward, I jammed both my guns into the exact spot where I had slashed my blades.

Squeezing the trigger of both guns, I released a powerful blast at point-blank range on the now softened core of the Guard Vermin's stomach. It lets out an eerie painful screech into the air, as its massive body flew back a great distance, as if it was struck by a massive wrecking ball.

As soon as its many legs hit the ground, the Guard Vermin crouched down, moaning in pain. His sword rests on the ground as it clutches onto the smoking burns coming off from its black stomach. I used a lot of power in those shots, so it made sense that its HP has been reduced to half. I'm still getting used to the battle system here so I think I will only be able to use those shots once without overdoing it. Well, at least it'll be easy to read its moves simply by looking at the direction his face is looking towards. Right now, it looks like it was trying to recover from the damage it took. It must've broken its guard with that last attack.

Launching a counterattack should be no problem now. I rest my guns down and tried to think about what to do next to try and deplete that last half of HP. I'd rather not pull a Neptune and charge in, guns blazing, only for the Guard Vermin to recover and hit me upside the head with that sword. Speaking of Neptune, she was staring at me with star struck eyes and her mouth was forming an O.

"Oh wow! That was totally awesome, Haseo! I mean you went all 'Hah!" and was all 'Slash!' 'Slash!' and then 'Boom!', like some kind of pro! Alright, alright, now it's my turn!"

Should I respond to her? Oh what the hell, communication is important.

"….I'm almost afraid to ask but….what are you going to do?"

"He he!"

Neptune grins ear-to-ear, I can sense some mischief coming from her face. She puts both hands on her hips as she puffs up her flat chest proudly.

"Just watch, Haseo! Compa! I'm gonna 'WOW' all of you with my super-awesome, super-powerful HDD mode!"

…..

"What's that?"

I and Compa asked at the same time, our voices overlapped each other. Neptune's grin stretched wider, if that was even possible and spoke in an even brighter voice.

"I have no idea!"

"You have no idea!"

….She's not all there, is she? Perhaps, it was her idiocy that drove me insane but I asked again.

"What do you mean 'I have no idea'?"

"Histy spoke to me, she said, 'Activated HDD, Hard Drive Divinity, and start killing the crap out of that monster'!"

….Did you really say that, Histoire?

[W-Well, not exactly in that kind of language, but I did tell her…]

Yeah, yeah, you don't need to say anymore, I understand. Remind me to never let Neptune speak for anyone else.

"Uh, Mr. Haseo?"

Compa was poking at my arm curiously. Ack! When did you get here? When the hell did I say we could break formation like this!

Compa tilts her head with a cute curiosity reflected in her eyes.

"What exactly is Nep-Nep talking about?"

"You know I asked myself the very instant I started talking to that girl…."

"Alright, here goes! I dun wanna but I guess I gotta!"

Neptune does this weird pose, intent of a transformation. It was like something you would see magical girls do in front of a bunch of people, no matter how stupid it may look. It'd be embarrassing if nothing happened but at this moment, something did happen.

Her body lights up as single digits of binary code floats up around her along with thin streams of green light! They were glowing green sequences of 1's and 0's, alternating between each other at a constantly growing rate and when that speed of sequences reached its pinnacle, a bright light flashed before my eyes. Rather than blinding me, it felt like I was being bathed entirely by that bright light.

When that light finally fades down and I was able to bring myself to open my eyes, I almost dropped my guns the moment I looked at Neptune….At least, I think this person is Neptune.

"….!"

"What the-? Nep-Nep!"

We couldn't believe it, neither myself nor Compa. Was that really Neptune I'm seeing?

If this was Neptune then she had one hell of a makeover. Her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her suit resembles a black skin suit with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee.

It had armor floating up around its body, and she was hovering over the air. In her hand was a giant-katana like sword that had the same black and purple scheme as her armor.

"Mr. Haseo. What is going on here?"

"That's what I'd like to know too, damnit."

Neptune(?) turns her body towards me and Compa, and she steadily hovers towards me. When she spoke, I immediately noticed how deep her voice was now.

"Haseo, allow me to take it from here."

"What?"

She sounded really confident. No, prideful or arrogant may be a better word for this. She didn't sound like that idiot I know, in fact, this more serious Neptune, feels like an entirely different person.

"….Are you really…Neptune?"

"Hmm, but of course I am. I'm just much more powerful now than I've ever been in my life. Now I feel like a single hit can deal about 2000 points of damage!"

2000! That's a lot! Probably more HP than the Guard Vermin even has!

"Uh, Mr. Haseo?"

Compa was tugging onto my own arm, I looked over at her to see what's up and she was pointing her finger out to where the Guard Vermin is. It was starting to recover. Damn, I should've taken it down when it was still vulnerable.

"Compa. Neptune, get ready."

"Y-Yeah…"

Compa nods her head and readies her giant needle in her arms, I readied my guns as well and took a battle stance. With this new Neptune, I think I could do it like this. Compa will lay in an assault and constantly shoot at the Guard Vermin, lowering its HP towards a certain amount. Even with its attention focused on Compa, I wouldn't be able to slip into its guard and attack its weak point, the place on its stomach that I'd softened previously with my last blast.

That's where Neptune comes in. In this new form, she should be able to clash with that massive sword. It's that deadlock I need to open up its guard and give me an opening to swoop in and fire another point-blank blast like before. If I'm right, I should be able to blast away the rest of its HP, since I'll be aiming for a weak point.

That's the plan, it was simple but it should be able to work.

I was about to act on it until Neptune steps forward and places her sword between me and Compa, as if trying to stop us from doing anything. Compa and I were confused.

"Nep-Nep?"

"Neptune, what are you-?"

"I can handle this little guy just fine by myself."

Compa's mouth and my own eyes widen at Neptune's words.

"Wha-?"

"Neptune, what are you talking about!"

Neptune faces me and her eyes made me feel like I was definitely talking to a different person.

"Because you guys weakened him, he hardly presents a challenge anymore so there's no point doing all this pointless strategizing. All I need to do is just go over there and slash him with my sword and he should be as good as done. It'll be an easy win for all of us, so excuse me!"

"Hold it!"

Maybe it's because of the way she spoke to me rubbed me the wrong way but I grabbed Neptune's shoulder just as she was about to fight the monster before us. She stops and looks at me over her shoulder, I felt something cold from her eyes.

"What is it?"

"You can't just go in head-on by yourself!"

"Hmph, why not? This guy's not even a threat anymore and I have more than enough power to finish it off, with one attack."

"That's not what I'm concerned about. Yeah, I can feel a crazy amount of power from you, but that's all the more reason to use it wisely, rather than exploit it so recklessly."

"It wouldn't matter since a win is a win, right?"

"It does matter. Not all fights can be win through sheer power alone, no matter how powerful you are, you can't win every fight by yourself."

"Well, I suppose if I need help from you two, I'll be sure to let you know but in your current state, you'll only hold me back."

"Wah! Nep-Nep, how can you say that?"

"Hey, Neptune!"

The grip I had on her shoulder tightened considerably, until my hand was trembling. It was trembling with rage. I know Neptune's pissed me off a lot of times but this….I was truly angry at her for saying that! This was the first time I've felt such intense anger coming out from my heart. Why did I feel like this?

Oh, I know why. Because she reminded me of who I was, who I used to be in the beginning. Yeah, I was exactly like this before. Which is why I can't stand to see anyone so full of themselves, like I was.

The Guard Vermin charged in, ready to pounce with its sword until Neptune and I blast it right back with our guns. Shut it, you stupid nuisance! I'll deal with you later but first…

"Hey, Neptune! I don't know what the hell came over you and frankly, I don't care! But we're a party, and that means we fight together. There are no rooms for solo acts in a party, and we can accomplish more together than we ever could do alone. We have more to gain through teamwork than we ever could gain through one's power alone!"

Yeah, I ended up learning that the hard way. A few people probably lectured me on those same words a while back, I just never listened. Seemed rather hypocritical of me to spouting such words now but I felt this new Neptune needed to hear it, much like I did before.

"Nep-Nep, I think we should listen to Mr. Haseo on this."

It was then Neptune's eyes suddenly soften at me, but just by a little bit.

"….Alright, then what do you think we should do?"

I explained to Compa and Neptune the strategy from before. The two nodded their heads in their own way and exchanging glances with me, they took their positions. I can see Compa following since her position is simple. But the timing between Neptune and I has to be perfect. With her like she is right now, I wonder if we can work perfectly in-sync?

"Haseo…."

Suddenly, she speaks my name. We didn't make eye contact, as we were more focused on the enemy in front of us ready to attack.

"What is it now, Neptune? Got a problem with the plan I laid out?"

"Actually, I think it's pretty effective, even if it does seem rather pointless against something like this. I just thought I would commend your leadership. You've unexpectedly have some strong leadership skills as well as some worthwhile intelligence for someone like you. I'm rather impressed by your ability to take command of a situation."

"It's not like I'm a total stranger to acting like a leader anyways. Now heads up, it's coming!"

And right then, we acted accordingly. Compa did her part and constantly fired bullets out of her needle, bombarding Guard Vermin with each shot that tears a bit off of its HP. Neptune moved in, with a dash so quick and graceful, it looked like she flew through the air.

She raises her katana over her head and just as the Guard Vermin did the same with its massive broadsword, the two swung at the same time.

Immediately, they clashed effectively and their blades remained locked with one another. I was definitely surprised though. With Neptune's new power, she probably would have been able to slice her sword through its blade but she decided to hold back. She listened after all.

"Haseo! Now's your chance!"

"Alright!"

I kicked off the ground and moved towards the Guard Vermin now that its attention was focused on Neptune. Compa's shots were still slowly tearing off its HP, and I noticed the bar only had 1/3rd left. Yeah! That'll do! That should be enough!

I ducked my body underneath the Guard Vermin's detection range, and ran forward as fast as my legs carried.

As soon as I passed by Neptune, and slipped past the Guard Vermin's sword, I immediately clamped my feet to the ground while raising both my guns, ramming them into the Guard Vermin's battered stomach.

"Take this!"

I immediately squeezed both my triggers as hard as I could. My guns released an azure blast that completely tore up its torso. It came out of its stomach but exploded out of its back. Yes, that blast managed to tear a hole straight through its body and with it, its HP bar disappeared in a flash.

The Guard Vermin bellows a creepy shriek, filled with pain, into the air before finally, it vanished right before it, exploding into the textures and polygons that makes up pretty much everything in this world. With the defeat of that tutorial boss, I could see our levels increased. Me, Neptune and Compa all reached level two, well it's about time.

But still, more and more I find myself thinking that all this….really is a game.

"Haseo…."

I noticed Neptune standing there, she was looking at me, rather intently too. I wonder if she was still pissed about earlier. She didn't seem the type to follow orders either. Did she want to chew me out or something?

"Heh…."

She smiled! She smiled! Well, her lips curled upward so it looked like a smile but, I was honestly shocked to see her smile after that heated argument we had.

"What's so funny….?"

"Nothing….I just find you to be….impressive."

Impressive? How so? I wanted to ask her but immediately, a bright flash of white light completely engulfed Neptune and me. It was just like before when Neptune transformed. I was completely bathed in a unique and warm radiance.

When the light finally dimmed down, that other Neptune I just met completely vanished and in her place, was that same old idiot, whose only words coming out of her mouth was….

GROWL

"Oh man, I'm sooooooo hungryyyyyy! Hey, Haseo! You know what I want to eat right now? Bananas, lots and lots of yummy bananas!"

….that. Yeah, she's back to normal. I think I'm actually starting to miss the other Neptune more. I looked over at Compa, who had came over when the boss was defeated. She looked as confused as I was. Well, it makes sense, considering I too, had no effing idea what had just happened.

I contemplated asking Neptune what had just happened…but I already knew what she was going to say.

"I have no idea!"

That sounds about right. But it looked like Neptune was back to normal…Er, I mean back to being….Neptune.

The three of us took in this small victory when a familiar voice reaches out to us from….I have no idea where.

[Neptune, Haseo. Can you hear me? This is Histoire.]

"Where the hell have you been?"

I grumbled, mostly to myself.

Haven't heard from her in a while. Neptune heard it too as her face stretched into an even brighter smile.

"Histy! Thanks for that awesome tutorial. What's up?"

Oh and it seemed like Compa couldn't hear Histoire, because she was looking at us, as if he we were crazy. Yeah, if I were here, I'd definitely think Neptune is insane. She had question marks floating all over her head.

"Nep-Nep, Haseo, who're you talking to? Um…nobody is here except for the three of us."

Now it was Neptune's turn to look confused.

"You can't hear her. Histy, can you talk to Compa, too?"

[I apologize, but at this time, you and Haseo are the only ones I can speak with. Please pass my words to your friend when I am through. Also, I do not think I am comfortable with the name 'Histy'.]

Neptune smiles, although I doubt she was actually listening.

"Sorry Compa, I'll just tell you what she says later. Anyways, Histy, I found something weird and shiny just now!"

I sigh heavily, dropping my head when I heard the name 'Histy' again.

"Those ears on her head are just for show."

[I-It's alright, Haseo. I understand. And Neptune, you refer to the Key Fragment, I assume. That is an important item needed to release me from this seal.]

I raised my brow curiously, shooting my eyes up into the air.

"Seal? Just where are you exactly?"

[I am uncertain. Somebody locked me away somewhere in this world. Please, please….release this seal and save me!]

Great, another save-the-princess routine. I honestly hope we don't end up going to the wrong castle 7 times until we get it right. Oh boy, it was an adventure, and just the sound of it had Neptune pumped up.

This may sound insignificant but Compa had a face that said, 'What is going on!'

[In each land, you will find a Key Fragment. First, please collect these items.]

Neptune just couldn't contain her excitement. It was written all over her face.

"Four Key Fragments? If I do this fetch quest, I can save you, right? So where are they?"

[Unfortunately, I have little information on that. I only know there is one on each landmass. You have collected one already. Each piece is guarded by a strong adversary. Find the fragments by defeating these foes.]

"So, I get that I hafta save you, but should I really do all this for someone I don't even know?"

Neptune, that's….a very reasonable response to make actually. Since it was you, I was kinda freaked out by it.

[It is only natural to feel that way. Others did not trust me, either.]

"Wait you mean you've talked to others before me?"

The one who spoke that was me, who raised my voice into the air.

[W-Well, I've tried reaching out to others before you, you were just the only that actually responded and trusted me enough to actually answer my pleas.]

At the sound of that, I felt like more of a chump then I did a few hours ago.

[However, you two are my last and only hope. Please do this and save me!]

"Sure, why not? After all, now that I'm here, you're my only trip home now."

[I-I'm really sorry for making you do this. I didn't mean to force you or anything.]

"Ah, well, I chose this of my own accord so don't worry about it."

I had no problem with it but Neptune. Well, you know how she is.

"Hmm, it's tough for me to say no, but finding all these thingies sounds like a real bore-chore."

[Are you concerned? There is no need. I am sure you can do this.]

"Histoire…this is Neptune, you're talking about."

I just had to add that little, but crucial fact in.

[Ah, I mean, I'm sure you two can do this.]

That's not what I meant….

Neptune stills seems rather reluctant to do this. But not in the way you might expect.

"No, I mean, I'm gonna do all this stuff just to save one person….Can't it be like, to save the whole world?"

I sighed again, dropping my head. Been doing that a lot lately.

"She always liked to play the hero."

[How honest. As I said, I am the world's everything and the world is mine. Saving me is tantamount to saving the world.]

Neptune suddenly explodes with excitement. Look at what you did, Histoire. You basically created a monster.

"Huh? Really? Oh, well, okay then! Don't stop there. Pump me up some more!"

[By defeating the various monsters in order to obtain the pieces, you will save countless lives all across the world.]

"Killing two birds with one stone. I like it! Anything else to boost my drive?"

Like you need any more bursting, Neptune.

[I wish I could add one million Credits to your savings… but that is a little beyond my control.]

If you'd did that, we'd be saving the world for the wrong reasons.

"That's so much! I better get my stomp on!"

Leave it to Neptune to want to save the world for the wrong reasons….Oh, we completely forgot about Compa, didn't we?

Oops, how long has she been watching us, talking to the voices in our heads like a pair of crazies?

Actually, she looked kinda left out. I can see a tear sticking out from the corner of her eye.

I can hear her voice breaking up as she speaks.

"….Nep-Nep, Mr. Haseo, why are you so excited? I can't hear anything…. I don't hear this person's voice…"

Compa starts to cry, she wipes the tears away from her cheeks. I started to feel guilty; I was never good at seeing people cry. She speaks in a voice, filled with sobs.

"What are you three talking about? I…I wanted to be included, too…Nep-Nep, Mr. Haseo…."

Neptune immediately moves in, immediately dropping her cheery face as she tries to comfort the sobbing girl.

"Oops. I'm sorry. Compa! Let's go have something to eat and I'll talk to you about it for hours and hours and hours!"

We've only talked for about 5 minutes! How can you stretch that into hours-filled conversation?

I slouched, giving Neptune a lazy glare.

Immediately, she puts her smile back on as if nothing happened.

"But Compa, Histy's voice will never reach a cry-baby. C'mon, buck up, kiddo."

"…Fine, I understand."

Compa sniffs back her tears while Neptune comfortingly pats down on her back gently. If these two were sisters, I wonder which two would be the older one.

Eh, whatever, these two basically act like children anyways, so does it matter?

We were about to leave the dungeon, but I stayed behind. I let the two go on ahead for a bit so I would be left alone. Once they were out of earshot, I spoke out loud again to that person.

"Histoire, You….Did you bring me here just to act as Neptune's babysitter?"

[W-Well, that wasn't my intention, but honestly, I'm glad that you were the one to answer to my voice.]

"Really? Because from what I saw from these two and what they can do, it doesn't look like I'm even needed here at all."

[That's not true! Believe me, you have a very important role in all this. I've seen from your early fights that you're powerful but not just that, you have potential and strong leadership qualities.]

"Leadership….?"

[As you can tell, Neptune has incredible power that even she isn't aware of but unless guided effectively and used wisely, I fear she won't be able to break me away from my imprisonment. That's why I need you, to be able to give Neptune the guidance she needs. I've seen how you've handled yourself before. You were able to effectively lead Neptune and Compa into defeating that monster and attaining the Key Fragment, and you did it without relying on Neptune's HDD.]

I scratched the back of my head, unusually nerved by Histoire's words.

"I didn't do much….I just did what I had to…."

[Nonetheless, you took command and Compa and Neptune listened to you without question. I'm glad it was you that answered my voice, and I'm happy that you were able to trust me and come all the way here. I truly am, Haseo. I'm glad it was you…]

"Y-Yeah, c-can you stop it with all the praise, it's kind of embarrassing…."

I wonder if I'm blushing right now? I really am no good when dealing with compliments.

"….Histoire, I don't think I'm gonna make Neptune activate HDD unless as a last resort."

[I understand….and Haseo?]

"Yeah….?"

[….Thank you, for all this.]

"Don't mention it, like I said, I did this by my own choice."

[N-No, that's not what I meant. I wanted to thank you for talking to me, while I am imprisoned. I have no idea where I am right now, but when I talk to you, I don't feel as lonely. Whenever we talk like this, I say I just feel a little a bit happy about the situation. I thank you for helping me fix my mistakes and I know with you here, I'll be set free….]

"Then don't keep thanking me so soon. Thank me when I actually save you…or whatever…."

[I will….]

Our conversation ended there and I wasn't able to hear Histoire's voice after that…..Ah, damnit! I completely forgot to ask her about Neptune! Damn! Oh well, I suppose there's next time.

Oh well, I suppose I should go back with Neptune and Compa….although, I kinda want to. The idea of Neptune talking while stuffing her face with food, talking for hours and hours and hours….

…Yeah, I definitely want to go back with them.

The idea of losing them was tempting. But I remember thinking like that before.

Meeting people who have pissed me off to no end, only for me to warm up to them later. I wonder if it's gonna be like that with them?

Sure, these two get on my nerves now…but will they grow on me to the point where they'll actually be important to me?

….Somehow when I think about it really hard, it seems unlikely.

….Ugh, now I'm starting to feel hungry now. I wonder what counts as food in this world?

* * *

Alright, that's all for this chapter. And to anyone whose played the game, you know what happens next, right? Yep, IF! IF is finally making an appearance! How will Neptune and Compa react to a new friend (and rival) entering the party and how will she react to Haseo and vice versa! I guess you'll find out next time! Look forward to what happens next! Speaking of which, I seriously need to start playing Hyperdimension Neptunia again.


	4. Level 3: The First Real Ally!

Alright, the latest chapter, typed as fast as I could make it. I'm trying to get as much writing done before school starts because as soon as I get back to university, it's gonna be all study, study, red bull, and study! So I don't think I'll be able to update as frequently when September comes around. Sorry everyone!

Honestly, the first person perspective is harder to do than I thought. It's really hard for me to assimilate Haseo's personality as he takes in the Hyperdimension Neptunia universe with his own eyes, ears and thoughts. So if you see any OoC moments with Haseo or any character, I'm sorry but I'm trying my best here.

And I'm not so sure about the level of humor I'm putting through my words. I thought with first person, it'd be easier to come up with the jokes and gags but I have an overall serious personality so coming up with the jokes is tough. I always have to go back to watching some good old comedy anime to acquire a good sense of humor.

Anyways, please read and review guys! The more reviews I get, the more motivation I feel when writing up the next chapter! I wonder if everyone who writes fanfics feel that way? Whatever.

**Level 3: The First Real Ally!**

Since we obtained the key fragment from Planeptune, we SHOULD have moseyed over to the next planet mass by now, according to Neptune and attain the Key Fragment there. But Compa, being the typical good Samaritan as she is, couldn't really leave all the people here at the mercy of monsters. Well, that's a good mindset and all, wouldn't it be faster to collect all the Key Fragments and let Histoire and the goddesses handle them?

…Well, I never expected these two to have much common sense to begin with. But I decided to join along with them anyways to go clobber some monsters. It'll be good to get stronger and besides…

…I don't think the goddesses in this world are all that reliable anyways. I guess I should do some monster cleaning just for the hell of it. It's not like I have anything better to do.

We ended up taking a few jobs or 'missions' which usually involve beating the boss of a dungeon or simply killing any specific monster requested. Overall, it was pretty straight-forward. We gained experience, jumped up a few or so levels and were able to gain some credits from the monsters we killed along the way. You know, ever since coming here, I've been wondering why monsters even carry some money on them at all when they would just eat up the store clerk. Sounds really unrealistic to me. Then again, I've constantly had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

…Ow. Nope, not a dream. Too bad, I would've wanted to wake up from this.

Well, during the course of all these goodwill monster hunts, we came across a place called Evil Cave. That's what it's called according to this computer-generated interactive map of Planeptune I got from Compa anyways. Call it a hunch but something tells me this 'Evil Cave' wasn't exactly a pit stop for tourist. Actually, I want to know what this society was thinking when they decided to start naming the landmarks….assuming they're even thinking at all.

We stand at the mouth of the Evil Cave. Now you tell me this pitch-black ominous aura coming off from its mouth wasn't evil.

Sigh, sometimes I wonder how I let these girl just drag me everywhere like I'm their dog? Actually, forget what I said. Even dogs can maintain their sanity when they're around people like Compa and Neptune.

Oh? Now that I think about it, it's already been a whole 2 hours and I haven't been hit in the head by Neptune yet. I'm not sure whether I should rejoice or be cautious about that.

Right now, all I could do was slump forward with depression as we get ready to tackle this next dungeon.

Why was I depressed?

Was it because we've done nothing to progress our journey except for these senseless monster fights that give off nothing except mediocre experience points? No, I've learned to cope with that by venting my frustration on the monsters I fight.

Was it Neptune's fault that I was feeling like this? In a way…

"*Mmm…Mmm…Wow, this cave..Omp…sure is dark and…Mmm….scary. Omp, Omp, I wonder if….the bad guys actually hole themselves up….Gomp…in a place…Mmm…like this…? What do you think…Gomp…Haseo?"

"I think you should stop talking while shoving cupcakes in your mouth, Neptune!"

Yeah, for some reason, Neptune was scarfing down a handful of cupcakes one by one since we got here. Something about watching her eat them really pissed me off.

Why did it anger me so to see her stuffing her cheeks? It wasn't because the crumbs were being spewed all over the place and making a complete mess of everything. Well, not entirely.

No, it was because just a few hours ago, when we left the Tutorial dungeon, we head straight to a nearby restaurant in town. The food there was…from my perspective, quite normal. I had nothing against the food, I had quite enjoyed my club sandwich with a light Caesar salad on the side, along with my glass of juice.

But Neptune, she just had to talk to Compa for what felt like hours and hours and hours about the difference between Japanese and Western Mayonnaise. NO ONE CARES! She kept talking to a Compa who can barely maintain the conversation with her in between the pieces of food she shoved from her meal into her mouth.

What was her meal? Let's see…

"One of everything on the menu! Actually make that two, no three!"

Yeah, that's what she said and before I can even scream out "Wahhh!" like a sensible person, towers of dirty dishes were continuously piling on our table. I turned blue at the sight of every waiter and waitress at the restaurant lined up right next to Neptune, while carrying several trays of food on each one. I think the lines of servers stretch all the way out to the restaurant. You're kidding me right?

Nope, it really did take hours and hours for the last waiter to put the food down on the table. The towers of dishes on our table literally touched the ceiling and that massive tower that stood before Compa and I reminded me something like the tower of Babel. Climbing a tower like that, if we were to fall, we would most likely die.

I was completely silenced with a disturbed mind as I had to watch Neptune eat all that from up close. She didn't slow down her pace, in fact I think she sped up with each dish she finished. She just kept harking it all down with a happy face. It didn't look like she'd ever become full from all that. She just kept eating and eating without gaining even a single pound. It was like her stomach was a black hole.

And in the end, she wasn't even full yet! Compa and I had to restrain Neptune from shoving down her 17th dessert because at this rate, we wouldn't be able to pay the bill.

The bill….That was actually the scariest part during that complete and utter disaster. Well, it was scary for me anyways. My eyes almost popped out of their heads when the waiter gave us the bill with a greedy look.

From the boss as well as the minor enemies from the tutorial dungeon, we were able to gather about 2500 credits. The total bill was about 2450 credits. My meal and Compa's meal cost about 6 and 5 credits respectively. So if my math is correct, then Neptune's meal was about…2439 credits! Are you serious!? That's unreal!

If this was an average meal for Neptune then we're going to be in our eyeballs in troubles before we even step out of Planeptune! How could one little girl eat that much food?! More importantly, how the hell can we afford dragging this girl along with our current salaries? Damn, now I can understand how college students feel when facing their own financial problems. Well, at least they can use loans and scholarships, what do I have!?

When we left the restaurant, the door suddenly closes just as we took a step out, with a 'Closed' sign hanging on the window. No surprise, since Neptune just emptied you guys out in one sitting.

Now here we are, standing before a dungeon filled with dangerous monsters, and we barely have enough of the necessities to keep us going. I wasn't even able to buy new equipment to increase our fighting strength. We can thank Neptune for that. Because of her, this journey was gonna crash and burn much sooner that I'd realized.

I didn't have enough money to buy more Reflex potions to refill our health. Oh and the last 50 credits were used up by Neptune, who had bought 5 dozen cupcakes behind our back. Damnit, will you stop eating!? At least don't use the party funds to fill up a stomach that Santa could use as a sack for all his Christmas presents, you damned glutton!

Ah, forget it, my constant inner complaints isn't gonna help the situation…Maybe, I should voice them out instead.

"MR. HASEO~! I think we should get going now~"

Compa playfully calls out to me from a distance. A distance!? What the-?

Before I knew it, Compa and Neptune were already charging in head-first into Evil Cave, most likely without a plan. Compa took the opportunity to call it to me with her hands cupped around her mouth but Neptune was doing a happy march into the cave.

"Aahh! Hold on you two! Wait for me!"

Kicking off the ground, I immediately rushed after those two as fast as my legs could carry. The last thing I want to do is leave these two alone for even a second. I mean, damnit, I have enough head pounding moments already!

We made it into the Evil Caves, and it was much more pleasant that I'd imagined. It looked like a typical cave you'd find during in excavation. Probably might run into one or two archaeologists while we're here. You know, the evil kind.

The cave had violet crystal-like stalactites and stalagmites growing all over the place. I'll just assume this was normal by this world's standards.

The job here was simple. Conquer the boss just like always. Even Neptune should know what to do here. Maybe, I should let her lead while I just take a nap close by. I'm feeling a little tired now.

"Bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's kinda like where they do the thing and make babies. Sorry to intrude…"

"Hey, hey, Neptune! This is supposed to be a rated T story! Don't just jack up the age rating with words like that!"

"Oops, sorry about that Haseo~"

At least look apologetic when you're apologizing…Wait, what was I talking about? Aw forget it.

"Say Haseo, I was wondering something. Have you ever thought about doing 'the thing' in a cave?"

"'the thing'? Not much. In a cave? Absolutely not!"

Why is Neptune talking about this in a place like this!? Is she trying to turn this into a rated M story!? ….Wait why am I talking about age ratings all of a sudden? It feels like some unknown force was making me think these words.

Neptune's eyes became curiously wide as she places a finger on her cheek.

"So you HAVE thought about it every now and then! Well, you are a guy so you must be at that age. Oh, but I suppose as the only two girls here, we aren't very safe if you decided to lose control of yourself, huh?"

"Just who do you think I am!? Don't answer that! More importantly, you can say crap like that so casually!?"

Neptune gives me a strange look with her eyes. She blinks once.

"Hmm, because I'm not that worried I guess. You seem too much of a coward to take that step anyways."

"Every word you say seems to piss me off even more so somehow."

I mutter while giving a Neptune a shifty glare. Neptune simply sticks her tongue playfully at me, with a childish face.

"Mmm, sorry Haseo! It's still too soon for that! We aren't ready to do the thing yet until you've raised enough love points with me! Of course, I don't mind it being you for my first time!"

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! At least try to understand the gravity of what you're saying!"

I freaked out, plain and simple, at Neptune's words. Ok, you tell me what kind of 13 year old looking girl would say such disturbing words so carefully! Perhaps because she's so young, it was surprising for her to say these words…Also, in a way, wouldn't pursuing her make me into a lolicon?

…Ugh, I wouldn't be able to live with that, even once I returned home!

Ack! I noticed Compa giving me the moody stare! She was feeling left out again!

"Heeey! No fair, Nep-Nep, I wanted to do the thing with Mr. Haseo too! Mr. Haseo, give me my first time too!"

Compa shifts her face into a polite, sweet expression.

"….By the way, what is 'the thing' exactly? And what did Nep-Nep mean by 'the first time'?"

….Uh wow, she's a child, pure and innocent, even in her mind. Good, let's keep it that way. Must keep her away from Neptune at all costs. Can't let Compa's pure and innocent mind get corrupted with Neptune's adult-themed words. Compa, stay as naïve and pure like you've always been!

As I made that vow, Neptune leans over towards Compa's ears and began whispering some words. Damnit, I was too late…!

"You see, Compa, it's…."

Soon Neptune's voice drowns out to inaudible whispers. I couldn't hear what she was saying but judging from the gradually reddening skin tone on Compa's face, I had a good idea what she was saying. Her entire face gradually heats up until it became bright red. I could hang her up on a pole in the middle of the streets and watch as the cars stop right before her.

Her mouth moved like a wave as she makes a REALLY long stutter.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT!? M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-MAKE B-BABIES!?"

Why are we having this conversation in a cave? Filled with monsters? I should've asked this from the beginning.

"N-Now, calm down, Compa…."

I tried to calm her down….and it worked….I think?

With her face still burning red right up to the ears, Compa keeps her sullen eyes focused on the ground at our feet and she plays with her fingers.

"I-It's alright….I mean, if it's you, …then I guess…I don't mind."

"Mind! MIND! Mind, damn you!"

Why is it that Compa gets me riled up just as much as Neptune? Damnit all. Is anyone on my side!?

"Oooh! Talk about a bold declaration from the abnormally shy Compa! Good job!"

Neptune shoots Compa a thumbs up. They're like sisters again.

"Hey, Neptune! Shut up! Or better yet, do something about it since YOU started it!"

Before Neptune could respond, Compa leans in before me, bending her body forward at an unpleasant (or pleasant, depending on how you look at it) angle. The supple curves of her body became more pronounced and I can see her breasts swaying from side to side due to a draft. Those things are too damn big! Is she really a child!?

"Mr. Haseo, is there something wrong? Is it perhaps, you don't prefer a girl like me?"

Compa tilts her head to the side in a cute manner. On reflex, I shift my eyes to the opposite direction, desperately fighting back the urge to succumb to her charms. You won't trick me, damnit!

I gulped back a large amount of saliva, while reeling my head and body back. Was I blushing? Damn.

"N-No, it's just…how should I put this?"

Before I could finish my answer, I could hear Neptune gasping at the side. Her eyes gaped and her mouth formed a big O.

"O….M….G….Haseo, you were staring at them? You were, weren't you? You totally were!"

"Hmm? Nep-Nep?"

"No, I wasn't!"

Compa stares at Neptune, more confused than before while I screamed at her, vehemently denying her vague claim.

Neptune's cheeks start to pout and I noticed a flame flaring in her eyes.

"Yes, you was-I mean were! You were totally staring at Compa's breasts like a perv, aren't you? …Although, I can kinda understand, those things are prêt-ty big."

"Huh?"

Compa blinks a few times as she tries to make sense of this senseless conversation. With her big eyes, her gaze slowly falls down to her chest, where 'they' continue to sway slightly by a light incoming draft. Finally realizing the way it bounced and move, Compa's face completely explodes with red as her jaw was about ready to drop to the ground if it wasn't attached to her head.

"Waaahhh!"

Immediately, she crosses her arms over her chest and hugs her own body tight. Looking like she was about to cry…Ok so she did cry as she shoots me a defensive look from her eyes.

"You-You're horrible, Mr. Haseo! I-I had no idea that you were so…so …so LEWD!You're the worst! The absolute worst!"

"Hey, Compa…."

I tired reasoning with her. Naturally, it didn't work and she kept crying even more so. Big crocodile tears were streaming down her face.

"You're terrible! So is that why you brought me along! Because of my breasts right! That's the only reason you keep me around at all, isn't it?!"

A vein was throbbing on my head. She was giving me a migraine, probably because she reminded me of someone who I dealt with before. Little Miss Jump-to-conclusion-make-accusations-and-gets-all-emotional-and-crying!

"Now listen here, it's you two that keeps dragging ME around! I mean, I'd gladly drop you two like coins in a fountain in less than a heartbeat! And YOU!"

I shift my angry glare towards Neptune!

"You started this stupid conversation! Do something and fix this already!"

Should've guessed that she couldn't hear me. She was such an airhead that it really looks like she was in her own world. Doesn't she see this inner party turmoil going on just behind her back!? No, of course not!

Instead, she starts squeezing her flat chest together with her palms, as if trying to make a cleavage line show up over her white hoodie. Naturally, as a girl with hardly any breasts at all, that was exceedingly difficult for her to pull off.

"Hmm…."

She mutters with an unpleasant frown on her face.

"Maybe, I should drink more milk after all…."

….Oh….I….give…up. Actually, I can't believe I tried to establish communication with these people in the beginning. I wished it was like talking to a brick wall, because even brick walls don't piss me off this much.

O-K, putting all that nonsense behind us, the three of us ventured further into the cave. I decided to stay back and let the other two girls march in. If a dungeon like this has any traps, it'd be better for those two to set them off rather than me. Not exactly chivalrous but say, I get caught in some kind of net, like in all those TV shows, Compa and Neptune will definitely end up shooting my ass up a few times before getting me out.

Well that…and I didn't feel like talking to them anymore.

It's better to just let these two run wild while I just find a place to take a nap.

"Compa, it's dark, so watch your step. You never know when you'll h-aghh!"

Neptune collapses not too long since we got here. That's natural, considering who she is…

….? Wait, what did she crash into exactly? Actually, let me rephrase that….

"Nep-Nep? Are you okay? You should be careful too, or you might fall onto some spikes and game over…"

"No, I ran into something. Wait, no again, something ran into me!"

…Ignoring those two, I should ask WHO did she crash into exactly?

The answer: a girl. It's always a girl for some reason.

She had long, near waist length brunette hair, which was a complete mess as she sits hard on the ground. She had bit of it pulled into a side ponytail held with a fashionable green Leaf like ribbon. Her eyes are the same shade of green as that hair ribbon.

She wore a very big blue jacket that seems to be a few sizes too big for her, considering how trench-coat like it is and due to the fact the sleeves pass her arms. It's worn open, revealing a black and silver tanktop and a pair of shorts with a big belt. Lining up and down her front of the jacket are silver buttons going down the center, silver lining, and red marks inside the arms. If she was to button up the entire outfit it would reach her thighs. She wears short black socks and blue shoes matching her jacket.

Hmm? A noticed a simple pink cell phone sitting on the ground right next to her. Oh? So they have cell phones here. I thought they'd be obsolete in a place like this.

And damn, she was sitting down in such a provocative pose. Well, at least she's wearing shorts. She must've ran headfirst into Neptune while we weren't paying attention. Actually, it 's more likely that it was the other way around, considering who Neptune is. This new girl was rubbing the lump on her head.

"Ow…watch it, girl. This isn't the place for kindergarteners to have recess!"

Whoever she is, I like her already…

The same couldn't be said for Neptune, who shoots an angry glare at the new girl.

"Kindergarteners? Look who's talking. Who're you? Do you live in this icky cave?"

This girl didn't seem to take any insult directed to her, sitting down…Er, I was speaking figuratively of course.

"Do I look like a ragged bum to you? I'm IF. I'm here to eliminate the monsters, as requested by the Basilicom. Who're YOU?"

And this briefly describes our blind ambush meeting with the cool, sarcastic girl, known as IF. She pronounces it as eye-ef by the way, not 'if'.

Both Neptune and IF got up and patted down the dust on their clothes. IF crosses her arms and has this look on this face that said, 'I demand an explanation!'

Naturally, Neptune complies, without realizing the expression on her face.

"We're here because people are in danger. So, we're here for the same reason. My name is Neptune, this is Compa and the cold, moody guy behind us is Haseo."

Did she have to introduce me like that!?

"H-Hello. I enjoy arts and crafts, and I'm good at math. I know I don't look it, but it's something I'm quite proud of."

Compa goes as far as to make a self-introduction. Oh well, I suppose with this new bit of info, I could get Compa to help me with my overdue math assignment. Uh, I suppose I'll have to give myself a self-intro as well.

"I'm Haseo, and I have little tolerance towards idle chatter and idiots."

Not exactly the best slogan to sell when you're trying to make friends, but at least it keeps me away from all the idiots.

IF starts staring at me from head to toe. It was as if she was sizing me up or judging me. All this staring was kinda making me nervous.

"Hmm, you look sensible enough compared to those two. It looks like I found someone I could actually communicate with here."

Damn, the girl has a good eye. Either that or just enough common sense.

Oh that reminds me, I shouldn't leave Neptune and Compa alone for even a second, in fear of the damage they're potential of creating.

"Anyways, Compa, you are now in charge of our item inventory and accounting. Anyway, why not help us conquer this dungeon?"

Unanimously deciding Compa's role without even asking of her consent, Neptune immediately turned her attention straight over to IF. Well, that was fast. It even caught IF off guard.

"What? Well, I guess the more help I get, the easier it'll be for me. Fine. We'll team up, but know you're joining me!"

"Sure, that's fine…It makes no difference to me."

The response came from me as I simply shrug my shoulders with indifference. It's all the same crap when you get down to it.

And so, IF has joined our party! …Or, we have joined IF's party! Ok, you know what, who cares!

Look, just having IF here was enough to put stars in Neptune's eyes. You can jingle keys in front of that key and she'd still look fascinated.

"Oh, you'll do it? I'm glad I asked. Compa, Iffy said she'll join our party!"

Neptune's ability to listen was incredibly underwhelming.

…Wait….Iffy?

The nickname was weird, terrible actually. Obviously, IF didn't sit well with it. She crossed her arms and her eyebrows bent at unpleasant angle.

"Whatever. Don't call me Iffy. That's not my name."

The cool, sarcastic girl was starting to understand what exactly I go through constantly. Finding how pointless it was to talk when the ears on these girls' heads are just for show.

Oh well, Compa looks happy with the extra company at least. A bright smile was across her face.

"Now we really look like a party! We'll be together forever. It's our pleasure to have you with us."

…Forever? Uh, that's not a commitment I'm looking forward to…especially with you people.

IF shrugs her shoulders, without realizing what Compa was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Wait, what? Forever? No, just for now. This dungeon."

I had no problem with that of course. Neptune on the other hand….

"Bzzzt! We're already a party, so you can't get away from us, even if you try."

Did Neptune really have to make the 'Bzzt' sound? Well, this is Neptune we're dealing with. It was just like her to get worked up over something stupid. Putting her hands on her hips, Neptune puts on an angry face as she expresses with a clear voice.

"Abandoning your party is against the rules of this world. You got that, missy?"

Sigh…that again huh? I swear, some people take their partying way too seriously. Next, Neptune is gonna make the 3 of us read wedding vows before an altar. Oh god, I hope not.

…? Hmm? Oh wow…no wisecracks or comebacks? Neptune was able to silence even IF, who stood there looking utterly dumbfounded.

Don't worry, you'll get used to it…

…That's what I wanted to say to the poor girl but even I was still adjusting to the little menaces known as Neptune and Compa.

And so our party count reached up to 4. Yeah, that seems like enough people. We took a few steps into the cave until we came across a forked path. There were two paths to choose from and the left path looked as deep as the right. Hard to tell which of the two will bring us to the boss. Since the party is big enough, it should be alright.

"Hey, everyone, I think we should split our party into two groups before we keep going."

"Hmm, that's the most sensible thing I've heard since joining you guys."

IF expresses with a cool smile on her face. My suggestion was met by enthusiastic nods from both Neptune and Compa. It felt like we were finally getting somewhere. When I felt like a real sense of teamwork was to be finally established, Neptune would do something stupid like…

"Alright! In that case, I'll go off with Haseo while Compa and Iffy go the other way and become good friends…or whatever…."

…arranging the teams without consent of the other members. Typical Neptune. Naturally, that idea was met with opposition with everyone in the party, myself included, although….

"Hey, no fair! I want to team up with Mr. Haseo too, Nep-Nep!"

Puffing her cheeks, Compa glares at Neptune. Naturally, Neptune glares back and the two exchanged sparks in their eyes. It was like a war going on between them. Scary…

"Well, aren't you popular?"

"Oh shut it."

I quipped at IF as I glared back at her from over my shoulder. I looked back at the girls having their staring wars, spouting their 'I want to go with Haseo!' crap. I let out a sigh. Going with either of them will just bring more trouble down the road. That's because I'm dealing with such troublesome girls. Pinching the bridge above my nose, I can feel my patience thinning.

"Okay look, I'm not going with either of you alright? IF and I will head down the right path while you two go down the left. Take out any monsters along the way and if you see the boss, kill it. It shouldn't be too hard at our current level."

Neptune and Compa broke their sparked-filled glares and look towards me. They seemed a bit pouty and their cheeks puffed a bit, but with this puppy dog eyes, they were able to reach a compromise and slowly, nod their heads.

"Well, okay, I suppose if it's Iffy then I have nothing to worry about. Come on, Compa! Let's go bash some monsters!"

"Uh-huh, right behind you, Nep-Nep. Mr. Haseo, Iffy, you two be careful, alright?"

Those two reconcile REALLY fast and a sweet smile was on both of their faces again. What the hell? Is this what they call 'mood swings'? I let out another sigh. The minds of a girl are more complicated than I'd like them to be.

Compa and Neptune marched ahead on the path opposite of ours. Even though it was just the two of them and how unreliable they are, they should at least be able to take out monsters and the boss by themselves. They're strong enough. Actually, it's the monsters I worry for.

Oh, I forgot I left all the healing items with Compa. Oh well, I guess that just means IF and I will be careful.

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

I was hoping for Neptune to be out of sight by now but before she takes another step, she turns around and looks back at us. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she grins as her echoes through the cave was able to reach all the way here.

"Iffy! Compa and I will let you borrow him just this once so you better not try to get one over on us and gain an advantage over us! Play fair alright!?"

….What is she talking about? My half opened eyes couldn't even picture what Neptune was implying. IF behind me looked confused as well.

"Play fair? What is she talking about?"

I slumped my shoulders as I sighed out my answer.

"No idea…."

Neptune screams again.

"Also~ Just because you two are alone doesn't mean you get to do 'the thing' in a place like this! Ok~! I'll take your silence as a yes!"

Again, IF looked confused.

"The…thing? What is she talking about?"

Again, I slumped my shoulders as I sighed out my answer.

"No idea…"

IF and I took the other path, opposite from Neptune and Compa. We ventured quite far in and we hardly ran into any monsters. Did perhaps IF take care of most of them already? Well, either way, I liked the peace and quiet finally rewarded to me after so long.

No Neptune's babbling and shooting me in the head with the gun and no embarrassing fanservice moments with Compa. For once, I could feel the stress building within me slowly melt off my body. After going in deeper into the caves and coming across a safe, monster-free section of the tunnels, IF and I decided to take a break before heading any further in. We haven't run into the boss here yet. It didn't look like Neptune and Compa did either.

Otherwise, I'd here gunfire, hard smacks and flamboyant battle calls echoing through the tunnels and bouncing off cave walls until it was pounded into my head. That Neptune always did love to show off and have a good time. If she did ran into the boss, she'd scream something like,

"Ooh~ You're a big one, aren't you~? You'd better drop a rare item after I'm done beating you!"

That's what she would probably say and I'd be able to hear it from here.

Ugh, being away from Neptune and Compa, I was finally at least be able to hear myself think.

I feel so exhausted right now. Maybe, I'll take a nap here in this monster-infested cave after all.

Looking for the most comfortable place on this cave, I soon found a spot on the ground near the cave walls fit enough for two people. It seemed like the perfect place to rest. I walked over there and sat my rear down on the flat, rough surface while leaning my back against the wall. I unconsciously let out a sigh.

"I'm the Terror of Death, a ruthless PKK and now…a babysitter."

The people back home will laugh at me I ever tell them any of this. It's a good thing people won't believe me anyways. My reputation was being destroyed even more so than it did back then.

"Here."

I noticed some kind of bottle filled with some kind of sparkling water hanging before my face. The hand that held it could belong to IF.

"You look like you could use one of these. Don't worry, it won't kill you. It's filled with natural spring water I found in a lake not too far from here. Go ahead, try some."

"Oh, thanks…"

I took the bottle from IF's hand and pop open the lid. IF took a seat right next to me as I let the cool, refreshing water pour into my mouth. It had some kind of healing effect on me, and I felt re-energized simply from letting the water pour down my throat.

I noticed IF had a bottle of water not unlike the one in my hand. She pops open the cap and before taking a sip, she takes a glance over to my direction.

"So….I know it's a bit late to ask, but those two…Have they always been….you know, nuts?"

I cut the water off and rest the bottle down before me. Dropping my head in defeat, I let out a depressed sigh.

"You might as well as a dessert chef if pudding is food."

"I…see…Well, you have my sympathies. I'm guessing you split off the groups like this because you wanted to get away from those two?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"No. It's just that I'd do the same if I were in your position."

IF and I took a pause from the conversation to drink some more water. It was a refreshing feeling, being able to take it easy like this. For the past 10 or so hours, it's been nothing BUT stressful for me. To be able to sit down and just enjoy this water. I felt like I had to make every second count, before I get dragged straight back into hell.

IF and I rest our bottles at the same time after taking a big gulp. After a few more minutes we should get up and look for the boss of this place, and I don't know, kill it?

"Say, if you don't mind me asking, why's a guy like you babysitting a bunch of kids like them anyways?"

IF asks me…an expected question. Honestly, she asked it much sooner than I thought. I had trouble trying to think of an answer to give her and then…

"Well, you can say I'm…doing a favour…for a friend…..more or less."

That was as easy an answer I can give and I had to pause 3 times just to get it out. IF raises a brow, looking a tad bit confused.

"Is it a close friend?"

"Actually, we just met. I just didn't think her favor would be….this much trouble."

"So basically, you got suckered into doing this?"

"….Eh, I wouldn't put it like that."

I'm just not going to bother explaining the whole 'I'm from another world' crap. I'll just let Neptune and her 'mouth that never closes' handle that for me. That is, when she's not stuffing it with food anyways.

I unconsciously raised my head up, and just stared at a blank spot on the cave walls.

"Well, since I'm here now, I might as well see it through to the end. All I can do now is get the job done as fast as possible."

"Well, you have my condolences. Still, it's nice to have at least someone that I can have a proper conversation with."

What IF said is certainly true. Neptune can't go 3 words without talking about food and Compa can't go 3 minutes until she starts crying over something stupid. Having IF here actually calms me down a little.

"Well thanks for coming with us. It certainly puts me at ease, knowing someone here is keeping my sanity in check."

"Ditto. Oh and by the way, what should we do about him?"

IF points her gaze to not a man, or even a human being by this world's standards. It was a monster called Jaki. Just a giant ogre with a club, no big deal. It steadily approached us with a hostile air hanging over it. Perhaps it tends to smash us with that club until our HP gets reduced to zero?

Ah, well, it seems break times over. I pushed my back off from the wall and kick my feet off the ground. I draw out my weapon out from thin air. It wasn't my dual guns, but rather a really tall menacing scythe called the Shadowy Death. It was a strange bright colored scythe but it possessed a powerful aura, as if it belonged to the grim reaper himself.

IF gets up and takes out her weapon, a twin pair of hand blades called Qatars fit for each hand. Resting the scythe over my shoulder, I sized my opponent up before giving the unbelievably vague order.

"You go high, I'll go low."

"Gotcha…."

As if we were in sync, IF and I operated on one mind even though we had just met.

We can anticipate each other, coordinate our attacks to maximize the effectiveness of the overall damage we can inflict, even though we've never seen each other fight. Actually, I think it's more like one of us make a move, and the other make use of that move. Something like that anyways.

IF quickly rushes forward with light footsteps. Her blades tear through the empty air. At the same time, the Jaki raises its club up high and smashes it straight down as IF closes in fast. IF simply swerves to the side at the last second, letting the club smash straight through the stone as it gets stuck in deep. Before the Jaki can take its club off the ground, IF begins running on top of it as well as the Jaki's arm. IF swings her right arm inwards, slashing her Qatar over the Jaki's face. Twisting her body in the other direction, she also slashes her left arm inwards and drags the tip of her blade across the Jaki's face.

The Jaki bellows in pain and violently swings its body in all directions, thrashing about as it tries to shake IF off its arm. Before she can be thrown aside, IF immediately plants her foot on the Jaki's shoulder. Her foot presses down on the shoulder and IF leaps high into the air and twirls almost elegantly, as if she was flying.

She and I made eye contact and those cool green eyes of hers looked like it was conveying a message to me. I noticed the Jaki had its arms and club up into the air and its attention was currently focused on the airborne IF. Its lower half was completely exposed. In one lightning fast moment, I saw what IF's game is.

Immediately, I rushed forward, wielding my scythe at my side. I charged in while the Jaki's attention was fixated on IF. Swooping in from underneath, I let out a fierce roar as I violently cleave my scythe across. It gets caught into its stomach, cleaving in a deep cut through the surface. My scythe stopped, or rather, it got stuck deep in, as if it struck some hard bone. Putting all the strength in my arms and clenching my teeth hard, I mercilessly forced my scythe straight through, reeling the staff back as hard as I can as if this was a tug-of-war contest.

My body twisted all the way through and the tip of the scythe's blade dug into the cave walls.

The enemy literally standing right before me was completely bisected across the waist. The upper half of its body floated briefly above the severed waist before it completely vanished like all enemies I've fought so far, into a cloud of bits and data. Its HP bar vanished at the same time. I didn't even see it drop.

With the enemy I defeated, I veered away from my battle stance and stands casually with my scythe resting on top of my shoulders. I noticed IF standing a bit farther ahead, giving me a cool smile.

"Not bad. It seems we work better together than I thought."

I shrugged my shoulder with indifference.

"I guess. Anyways, we should get going, If. I'm starting to get tired of this place now."

"Yeah, I get what you're saying. I've been here much longer than I'd like to be….Wait, If?"

She noticed I just suddenly called her 'If' rather than with the letters of her name, "I-F"

"Is that alright? It seemed more natural to me than just saying IF. You don't mind, do you?"

"Hmm….Well, it beats 'Iffy', that's for sure so go right ahead….Those two are never gonna stop calling me 'Iffy', are they?"

"Not a chance."

After our brief exchange of words and teamplay, If and I continued to move deeper into the caves. Using the massive scythe over my shoulders, I cleaned up the caves of any leftover monsters. With one swipe, I was able to take out all the tiny Dogoo's and Imps that we came across. Were the monsters here really that weak? It's a good thing I had this scythe to cover large areas. Otherwise, I'd be stuck facing them one at a time and that just gets annoying.

We gone as deep as into the cave as possible. We can see the dead end just over the horizon, which was blockaded by violet rocks and crystal. The boss should really be close by, assuming we'll even run into it at all. Either Neptune and Compa will face the boss here or IF and I will. It's all the same crap either way. Knowing Neptune, she'll probably get carried away and play around with it before actually killing it.

As someone who wants to leave this place fast, I had my concerns.

My concerns were essentially for nothing, for we noticed an enemy standing before a narrow walkway into the caves. Probably because it was a monster we have yet to come across, but I immediately suspect it as the boss of the place. Although, I had my doubts.

"Is this….really a boss?"

The enemy standing before us was a Sand Worm, according to what it said over its HP bar. And it was really…short. I mean, it's body was long but it's head reached about as high as If. I mean, compared to the last enemy in that tutorial dungeon, I thought this Sand Worm would be… "express train" big, not "over-sized body pillow" big. I mean, the Jaki we fought earlier was much bigger.

I really had my doubts and all seriousness about fighting him just went away.

IF nods his head, although she looked as dumbfounded as I was.

"Yeah well, this is the monster that was constantly terrorizing the people around here so I don't think we should just judge it by size alone here."

"I guess….but why is it just standing there, looking stupid?"

"Maybe…it's just waiting for us to initiate a battle?"

This place is acting more and more like a game as I spend time here. What's more, I'm carrying a scythe and we were standing like, 2 metres away from it. That's practically asking for a fight here and it's just standing there! I mean, it doesn't look like it's going to attack at all! I sense no hostility whatsoever! What am I supposed to do? Get right up to it and press the X button? I'm not a holding a controller here damnit!

"Well, it doesn't look like it has any eyes or ears. Maybe it doesn't notice us?"

If makes a reasonable suggestion. It doesn't look like this worm can even see us and I don't see any ears on its head either. So how can a blind and deaf monster cause so much trouble? Don't tell me those Basilicom bastards were just exaggerating about this guy.

"Hmm…."

Curiously, I take my scythe with both hands and wave the head right before the sandworm. I waved it left and right and all the Sandworm did was stand there. It doesn't even notice my murderous weapon, what the hell!?

If had a troubled look. Maybe it's because she too was disappointed at the overall uh…'threat' that the boss of this cave presents.

"Should we….kill it….?"

I took my scythe in with both hands and readied it behind me while widening my stance.

"Well, the proper thing would be to start an actual fight and see who's stronger…but I think I'll just save ourselves the trouble and kill it while It's just standing there, looking dumb."

Twisting my body across, I tore my scythe threw, decapitating the worm in one strike. I couldn't really take it seriously and worth all the fighting so I severed off the head of the worm with one stroke. Before the worm's head could even topple onto the ground, it immediately disintegrated into a mist of data that dispersed into the air.

I drew back my scythe and stored the weapon away. What I felt at the end of that wasn't the pride and satisfaction that comes from victory. Lowering my shoulders down, all I felt was complete and total disappointment.

"That was a waste of time…"

I muttered as I breathed a sigh.

"I guess we really didn't need to party after all."

"You think?"

If returns my remark with a typical retort. I felt like such an idiot for wasting all this time, fighting through this place. I should've left this to Neptune and Compa while I try to figure out how to regain all the money we lost because of Neptune.

Speaking of which, what are those two doing right now? I was really worried about leaving those two alone to their own devices.

"AAHH, NEP-NEP! ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS!?"

"PFFT, BUT OF COURSE, COMPA! I CAN TOTALLY SENSE THE GIANT BOSS OF THIS PLACE HIDING BEHIND THESE FRAGILE STONE WALLS! NOW ALL I NEED TO DO IS LIGHT UP ALL THESE POWERFUL EXPLOSIVES I FOUND LYING AROUND AND BLOW IT OUT OF HIDING!"

"OHHHH! I GET IT!"

…

Yep….REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLYYYYYY YYY worried.

….Wait, should I really be hearing their echoing voices this deep into the caves? Let's see these caves are pretty fragile. Blow it all up and most likely, it'll collapse on us. And what's this about….

"Hey, Haseo?"

"Yeah?"

"You remember what we were saying about how crazy those girls are?"

"Yeah."

"That Neptune really doesn't think things through, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I guess the last person who came here left a few parting gifts for them to use, huh?"

"Yeah."

"But they don't seriously plan on blowing these caves up sky-high with us in it just to smoke out a boss that's not even there and it'll result in a cave-in that will kill us all….will they?"

"…."

"….Please say something!"

Perhaps, I should begin writing my will. First, I will start cursing Neptune all the way down to hell. And if she survives, I sincerely wish that Compa would find herself some common sense.

Resigned to death, If and I ran through the caves like hell, desperately trying to find those idiots get Neptune from doing something stupid and killing us all in a horrible way!

In the end, we were able to survive and get out of the cave safely. It wasn't that we were able to stop Neptune in time. In fact, when we found her, she had already pressed just about every detonator she was able to get her hands on before we can even scream 'No!' or 'Don't do it!' like in all those action movies.

So why didn't it blow up?

No idea. Maybe it was a malfunction.

If and I dragged Compa and Neptune out of the caves as fast as we could. We told them about what happened, how we already defeated the boss and after seeing there was no reason to stick around, the two of them thought it was best to leave now and so the four of us exit the cave as fast as our legs could carry out.

We left Evil Cave behind us and began walking down on one of the paths stretching out from the cave. We continued to walk down until we came across a prosperous lakeside with a lot of tall trees going around it, and decided to take a break by the lake. I wonder if it was that lake If mentioned earlier. The water definitely seemed fresh and sparkling before my eyes.

I decided to take some of the water in using the water bottle If gave me earlier. The water in the bottle looked really clean, it was like the lake was something you'd get at the base of mount Fuji.

I splashed some of the water onto my face and I could feel its rejuvenating effects take away the exhaustion that was filling my face ever since I got here. I should thank If for telling me about this.

Feeling a bit nostalgic, I decided to look back at Evil Cave, which I could see over the horizons and scenery, just above the tall trees. Even with the word 'Evil' in it's name, it looked peaceful by the way it sat naturally amongst the other caves and mountains and how it had its own path coming out from its mouth.

And that's when the explosives blew, causing the cave and crumble to collapse right before my eyes. Being as far as we are, we naturally couldn't feel the explosions but still, watching something suddenly collapse and blow before your eyes was a scary sight. I guess the explosives were just…stalled for a really long time.

…Huh, to think we could've been under all that. I kinda hope no one had entered the cave when we left. Oh wait, I remembered coming across a band of 7 adventurers soon after we left the cave and made our way here. They were travelling the direction opposite to ours, straight…..into….Evil…Cave….Oops…..

A ghastly chill had run through my spine and it felt like I was going to be haunted by spirits of the deceased for a while. I'm not….gonna sleep well, am I?

Completely unaware of the landmark we-, I mean Neptune, had just destroyed, Neptune, Compa and If were conversing amongst themselves. Neptune must be explaining to If everything that our journey was about. Neptune may be a downright idiot and possible murderer, but she can at least explain the purpose of our adventures with some degree of seriousness.

I decided to join in though, just to make sure she doesn't make any inappropriate misunderstandings.

"So basically, you three are looking for Key Fragments for this…Histy person."

She gets that much. That was easy.

Like the cave she just blew up just moments ago, Neptune explodes with energy and vigour. I swear, it's like she doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'tired'.

"Ding-dong! Histy's sealed away somewhere in this world. She's like one of those secret optional characters."

I wished Neptune was the optional character. The thing about optional is that I can choose NOT to take her into my party.

If crosses her arms and as the skeptic I've noticed her to be during our brief adventures, her eyebrows curve inwards with suspicion.

"The different fragments are guarded by monsters. So, the source is really whoever ordered the fragments to be guarded. That Histy character must have something to do with it, too. Saving the world, hmm? It could be a big fib."

If it's like that then I really did get suckered into this. It better not be! I went through a lot of trouble to be here!

The easily excitable Neptune got excited. I could see the stars glittering all over her and I can see it in her eyes. I really hate it when she gets like this.

"Ooh, Iffy, you're beyond keen. How can you possibly be so observant at such a tender, young age?"

"Tch, it's simple logic. If this is all true, however, leaving it to you and Compa…will spell doom for all humanity. Haseo looks like he can handle himself so if he's in charge then we may have a chance…but I worry of his sanity if you two are his only allies."

My sanity? Oh, I think that's already long gone, you don't need to worry…but it you decide to tag along, I might be able to get it back.

If looks at my face and it was like a big 'S.O.S" sign was written all over my forehead. Whether it was concern for my mental health, or just simple humor at my expense, If looked a bit…indulgent to my silent pleas.

Crossing her arms, If smiles towards me, as if trying to save me from my torture.

"No choice! I'll help. You're travelling, right? You'll need someone with you who's been to a lot of different lands. About those fragments…If they're guarded by monsters, it might be pretty easy to find them after all."

If what If said is true, then already she has proven more helpful to me then Compa and Neptune combined. If, I'm so glad that you joined!

Feeling my relief, I rested one of my hands on my hips, while smiling with relief.

"That's good to know. I guess we'll be able to solve Histoire sooner than I thought."

And the sooner that is done, the sooner I can go home and put this nightmare behind me.

"So wait, what did you mean by easier? You got some way of finding them."

In her usually calm manner, If nods her head without wasting even the slightest unnecessary movement.

"Basilicoms around the world have been researching monsters. I think they'll have a good idea where they spawn."

"The Basilicom, huh?"

Basilicoms are holy organization run by those who serve the goddesses. There are two parts to a Basilicom: the Sanctuary where goddesses are cared for, and Parliament for political activities.

That's what Compa explained earlier before we started this journey. Naturally, Neptune couldn't understand for it was too 'complicated' for her to actually get it. Whether she was apparently an amnesiac or just plain dumb, it was clear that she needed another explanation later down the road. I'll let If and Compa handle that later.

But for now, priorities come first.

I looked over at If.

"So how do we get over to the other landmasses anyways?"

"Well, we'll need a permit from the Basilicom to travel anywhere. They manage the Sky Harbors, too."

"I see. So that's how it works around here. Alright, Neptune, Compa. We should get over to the Basilicom and continue on with this conversation over there."

"Okay, Mr. Haseo."

"Righty-o!'

Compa and Neptune then marched forward together aimlessly without any clear direction or even telling me where this Basilicom is.

Those two do know where they're going, right?

"Well, it looks we'll be partying together for a little while longer, huh, Haseo?"

With the usual cool smile, If approaches me while calmly placing a hand on her hip. I immediately remembered that brief battle we had together. Our teamwork was better than I expected. If was definitely someone who I was able to fight with. We worked quite well while barely communicating with one another. I wonder if it's because we think similarly with regards to Neptune and Compa.

"Hmm? I guess. Frankly, I'm glad you joined. Now I have someone who I can actually work with."

"Yeah well, I figured you could use someone around to keep you from losing your mind and doing something you'd regret."

"What? You mean besides joining up with these two in the first place."

"Well, when you put it like that…"

"….Anyway, thanks. You look like someone I can really count on in the thick of it so I'm glad you decide to join our little circus. Really, thanks."

"Geez, can you stop thanking me already!?Anyways we need to get going before we lose them…because they're kinda heading the wrong way."

If quickly runs after Neptune and Compa soon after spinning around on her heel. Before chasing after them, there was something odd that I noticed that I had to bring to my attention.

Right after I thanked her, and as soon as she started going all 'Geez' and started sounding a bit irritated, I thought I saw a REALLY subtle change in the tone of her cheeks.

I thought I had saw a really, really, really REALLY light shade of pink on her face as she turned away and immediately gave chase towards Neptune and Compa.

…Did I just imagine it? Yeah, it seems likely with the sun shining down on us and obscuring my view. Maybe, I'm just putting much thought into all this stuff and my eyes were just playing tricks on me.

It was probably nothing anyways.

And so IF, my first ally, had joined the party. I call her my first because acknowledging Compa and Neptune as my allies only depresses me.

* * *

Like always, I came up with this chapter on the spot without really looking over the grammar. I suppose I'll look into it whenever I feel like re-reading my work but for now, just bare with me and all the crappy grammar moments that this story of mine has. As long as the message is conveyed to you, then it's okay. If not, oops. Anyways, it's kinda obvious but I got like really lazy coming with the fight scene concerning the boss, the Sand Worm. That's honestly because if it's not something with an important part in the story, I'd rather not waste time going on about how Haseo and everyone struggled against this monster, especially when it was just an over-sized worm. Anyways, I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Right now, I'm reading a few light novels to try and maybe improve my writing style, as well as playing a few video games to ease boredom while trying to think up of new fanfic ideas. Ah, so much to do, so little summer time.


	5. Bonus Level 1: How to make money fast!

Hey, everyone, Kinji here to give a little shout out to all of you reading my Hyperdimension Neptunia fic. As you can see, I changed the format so that all the text comes from the left now. Sorry, I have a habit of centering it, I have no idea why. First off, I do intend to extend this into mk 2 after I finished this one. I'd be bored without nothing else to do otherwise. Second, with school starting up and me going back to study at university, I'm afraid I won't be updating regularly as much as I normally would so you guys will just have to wait a bit longer for the next chapters to come out and so forth. Sorry~ Thanks for your understanding!

Anyways, as you can tell I decided to call this a bonus level 1, rather than Level 4. You could say it's a mini-chapter, just for gags and lols and all that (at Haseo's expense of course =P) so yeah, it's filled with idiocy and lame jokes that I came up with on the spot and all that, whose only purpose is to entertain you guys. Naturally, it's shorter than what I'm used to.

So yeah, not as good as it usually is, and I honestly spent only 4 hours writing this, just now. Honestly, I just wrote it to veer off slightly from the game, to give Haseo more harem-antic moments that you would see or read in any light novel or anime. I figured this would be a nice treat to you guys before school starts up again. I'd like to continue you on with the game story but of course, I'm putting off playing Hyperdimension Neptunia to finish these other games I have piling up and of course, I'd rather not write more than I've actually played.

Anyways here you go guys, enjoy the fun bonus chapter that just came fresh out of my mind...Considering how fast I was going with this, I'm surprised that my sentences were proper english at all.

Oh and I'm planning to make If a bit of a tsundere towards Haseo as the story progresses. It seems right, I guess.

**Bonus Level 1: How to make money fast!**

Tossing 3 away onto the pile, I picked up 3 more cards from the deck. Ugh, more junk.

I really suck at this, don't I? I have the luck of a man who spends his days, breaking mirrors with hammers as if it was his job.

Dull, boring and a good waste of time.

That's how I describe my nights playing poker with If. It was pretty much all we could do by the time nightfall comes and we're all too tired to keep adventuring more than we already have. Even Neptune, with her endless supply of vigour, had to fall asleep sooner or later. Obviously, it was later.

Right now, Neptune and Compa, were exploring the woods around us, which were most likely infested with dangerous and probably high-level monsters. Oh and they didn't bother to bring a flashlight either. Whatever, it's none of my concern whether those two get eaten out there. If anything, it's a relief.

If and I don't have to worry about getting attacked by monsters in the middle of our card game though. Monsters are naturally afraid of fire so they wouldn't dare even come close to the campfire we made. Oh and as for the reason we're out camping in the middle of the forest with nothing except a patch of huge soft leaves and grass to use as a bed, is simple….

….We're broke, penniless, creditless. Even hobos have a couple of spare change in their pockets and we don't even have that!

By the time we had convinced Neptune to partake in a 'normal' diet, we're already in the red and currently facing one hell of a financial crisis. The credits we obtained from bosses and monsters were one thing but as of now, we're in no position to fight any more monsters, let alone continue you with our adventure. Before heading to other landmasses, I'd like to build up on the amount of credits we have so we don't have to worry about money to buy new weapons and fill up our inventories later down the road.

Levels aside, we really need to build up on our equipment if we ever want even a glimmer of chance of not getting eaten by stronger monsters. More importantly, I wanted to switch Neptune's wooden sword with an actual sword, she's in more danger than the rest of us. However, the road to making such funds with the means we have was a long and most likely painful one.

"…So, did that brain of yours hatch any golden 'get-rich-quick' schemes yet?"

"….Shut up, I'm thinking."

If and I continued to play poker while I try to think of a way to replenish our dying funds. We barely have enough Reflex and other necessary items to continue our journey, maybe like a tent set, so we don't have to slumber in the harsh outdoors, in fear of the monsters who want to rip us apart. And we pretty much still have the weapons we started off with in the beginning. I don't know many RPG's where you can beat a game, simply through starter equipment alone. At this rate, we'll be as good as dead long before we can approach the final boss. Damnit!

Our inventory right now simply comprises of….pretty much nothing. Our funds….even worse.

Thank god Compa decided to be in charge of finance. That and if we keep Neptune on a tight leash and away from the money, we should be fine….At least, that's what I keep telling myself anyways.

Anyways, as for any money making schemes that doesn't involve mindlessly grinding against weak monsters for cash like zombies….I have absolutely nothing. It was like I was wasting energy just trying to think about it.

All I could do was put all my mental energy back into this poker game with If. Now, you people must be thinking that we're playing a game of strip poker with a perverted face while getting freaking nosebleeds the size of waterfalls as you imagine If being stripped down slowly of each article of clothing every loss she gets, slowly but surely showing a bit more of her soft, clear skin, while making a provocative, hormone-crazy pose and embarrassed face….

…Well, believe me, if this were strip poker, If wouldn't be the one being stripped down of all their clothes. If you let your imagination wander at this point, then you're a real sicko…or a weird fangirl.

…..

….Alright, back to reality…Or whatever you call this place….

"Alright time to see that hand of yours, Haseo! Call it!"

"Then…."

I placed the cards in my hand down, folding out like a fan towards If.

"Full house…."

"Hah! I guess I win then! Four of a kind!"

If shows off her cards with a triumphant smile. Tch, damn, a four of a kind? You serious? Ah, screw this game!

"You really suck at this game, don't you?"

"Are you sure you aren't just cheating?"

"Well, what reason do I have to cheat in a game when no bets are involved?"

I toss my cards to the ground; my boredom had reached its peak.

"For the thrill of victory maybe? Whatever, with poker skills like that, you should head over to the casinos. You can rake in mountains of credits so we don't have to worry about money."

If only laughs at my remarks, passing it as a joke….I was being serious however.

"As if that could ever happen! Minors like us aren't even allowed to gamble. We'd be kicked out the second we step into one."

Huh, so it applies in this world too. So much for that…..Hmm?

"Wait a minute, If, how old are you?"

I felt like I just stepped onto forbidden territory. If had this really 'dark face', followed by a creepy ear-to-ear grin that can send down chills to even the bravest of human beings. It was then I remembered something about never asking women about their ages. Was this why?

"Oh? Why do you ask? Afraid of being accused of pedophilia with all these young girls hanging around you?"

….! P-P-P-PEDOPHILE!? ME!? How did-How did the conversation even turn into this direction!? Is this how I'm being seen throughout this adventure? Is that why all the people we see along the way keep giving me such dirty looks!?

Uwaah, I'm becoming depressed as my reputation is steadily sinking lower and lower to a place where even the demons of hell wouldn't dare venture into! Even after the adventure is over, I'm gonna need some intensive therapy to get over this mental trauma!

"….Um….Sorry I asked…."

I decided to let that conversation end there. Enter any farther and I'll surely be standing on Death's Doorstep one way or another.

I lean back on my hands while I gazed up at the sky. It was starry and clear so I guess we don't have to worry about rain. But still, how long can we do this for? It feels like we're walking over a canyon, balancing on a line of thread. We're going to fall eventually.

"So what should we do anyways? About replenishing our funds and supplies? You got any ideas, If?"

"Well, we need money."

Thanks, Captain Obvious.

"You have any idea how we're going to make money!?"

"…Hmm, well, I guess we could make good use of Compa and Neptune, especially Neptune since she got us into this mess to begin with."

….I looked at If to try and read her eyes. She had a straight face on but still….I can't help but feel slightly perturbed at the feelings I'm sensing from those eyes.

"….I'm gonna regret asking this but….what do you have in mind?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking that once we make it to the city, I should XXXX their XXXX, and at the same time make them do XXXX in front of a huge crowd of people, while they start XXXX all over the place. Also, it wouldn't hurt if we sell photos of them wearing XXXX and XXXX while doing things such as XXXX, just to get the crowd going. Oh, I guess it won't be bad if we make videos of it too, huh? Oh and we should also use XXXX if we have one of those on hand. We should also take and part and XXXX while they're drawing a crowd. Considering the population of this landmass, we should be able to make easy money to the point, where we'd be set for life. So what do you think?"

"Wha….?"

What was I thinking? I was in a complete daze after the first two sentences. My mind was like a white piece of paper, completely clear.

If's plan left me speechless, SPEECHLESS, I'm telling you! There's so many things you can imply from that! I was able to censor the critical stuff out of my head and I have a damn good reason why!

There are SO many things wrong with that plan, morally, ethically, financially and so on….I can't even make up a funny retort for that! More importantly, if we go through with this, this story is going to be jacked up WAY beyond the M rating, landing straight into the NFH rating-Not For Humans! Yeah, I made it up!

Should a girl really be saying that? Never mind that, should a human being even be suggesting such a plan?

"Rejected. Absolutely Rejected. There's no way I'll ever stoop to such methods!"

"Hmm, yeah, I know! I just wanted to see you reaction, is all. You make a really funny face when you're freaking out, you know? Like you're screaming inside your head or something."

That's because I AM screaming inside my head! I am in no position to be joking around!

"If, I'm serious! What the hell should we do?"

"Hmm, well, I've always got my money through questing and monster killing but it doesn't seem like we're in any position to do that. I guess we could try selling what we have on us right now? That'll probably win us a few credits."

"Sell what exactly? All we have are the weapons we need to make it through the day and a couple of Reflex potions we need to refill our health points during a fight. What else could we sell than that?"

"We could try selling Neptune."

"It's worth a shot…."

And like that, it was the speak of the devil. Neptune and Compa has come back, covered in leaves and twigs. Huh weird, I was kinda expecting them to have been eaten. I guess they were just lucky then. Damn their luck…

"Huh? See, I told you, Nep-Nep! Iffy and Mr. Haseo weren't doing anything improper at all! Why did you have to rile me up, saying something like that!"

"Oh? They haven't yet? I totally thought that while they're alone, they'd be all like 'Hah!' and 'Whoa!' and stuff like that!"

….Just what exactly is Neptune talking about? I can't even imply anything from what she was saying….

"I mean, all alone, under the stars, in the middle of the woods, with no one looking, it's the perfect setting for initiating an H-scene with Iffy!"

….until now. Seriously, can we really continue with this rated T story when Neptune and the others keep turning the plot into these inevitable and incredibly misunderstanding situations? Seriously, Neptune has a mind akin to a dirty old man's! I try being the straight character in all this….Hey, wait a minute, isn't it the straight character that always winds up in the receiving end of all this crap!?

"…Haseo….don't tell me THAT was your intention for all this alone time we get together?"

…Death's door has come to much faster than I'd realized. A dangerously powerful murderous intent was hitting down on my back. I gulped back nervously as If's deathly powerful glare was practically stabbing through my torso. The bloodlust I'm sensing from her was physically hurting me!

My blood felt like ice.

Aah, scary! If, You're scaring me! Turn off the scary and I might be able to look you in the eye. I could hear her knuckles crack, I can only shudder how much she's trembling with rage right now.

"Haseo…You weren't thinking of something perverted, were you? I thought you were better than that!"

….The only thing I'm thinking of now is trying to preserve my own life. Slowly, I creaked my neck back and looked over at If. Her eyes were like a black abyss, filled with malice.

"U-Uh, If? Let me explain….Neptune likes to talk her mind….And y-you know how messed up her way of thinking is….And b-besides, you're the last person I'd even think of…'doing that' with…."

CRACK!

I think I just stepped on a land mine and it just exploded.

Suddenly, If's eyes glowed red and the murderous intent intensifies! What the hell do you think you are!? The terminator!?

"And what's. That. Supposed. To. Mean!?"

"Ah! No! Don't get me wrong! I didn't mean it like that! It's just….! Damnit, how should I put this!? …Wait, If? Don't do anything crazy! Put that fist down! I'm begging you!"

"Haseo, you ASS!"

CRACK!

I think my spine snapped in two as a fierce blow to my stomach made an intense ring that shattered the bones around it. Even the boss monsters we fought couldn't do this much damage to me!

"Pwah!"

I spat out blood, and collapsed to the ground, clutching on my beaten stomach. As my eyes become heavy, I can see the Game Over screen appears in my mind. I mentally pushed the retry button and tried to get up from the ground.

That punch If made should be her finisher. She'd totally fit in a fighting game….If she wasn't so broken.

Why…Why does Neptune keep doing this to me? It's as if her existence was solely to put me through excruciating physical torture, one way or another.

I drank down a Reflex Potion to recover my lost health points. I sat back up on the fire, along with the rest of the girls. The four of us surround the modest campfire we made. Neptune and Compa insists on sitting next to me so they sat on my left and right, leaving If to sit right across from me.

If looks at me with amazement.

"Wow, you're incredibly resilient. Compa was right about you."

"Don't tell me THAT was the reason you hit me!"

"Well, it's not like I wanted to hit you or anything."

"Then don't hit me at all!"

Damn, If is like a tsundere ever since joining up with us. Just you know, without the 'dere'. I wonder if Neptune had anything to do with that.

Anyways the four of us were here now so there's no better time to talk about this then now. Crossing my arms, I cleared my throat, which was still soaked in my own blood.

"A-Anyways, If and I were talking about our current money problems. We tried to come up with ideas and that's when…."

My mind suddenly stopped, as something else of importance came to my mind.

"Come to think of it, what were you two doing out there in the woods anyways?"

I split my attention between Compa and Neptune. The one to answer was Neptune. I immediately placed my guard up as she talked.

"Oh, Compa and I were just exploring the woods just for fun until we came across these yummy berries. We decided to take them back with us so we can pack it for our long trip. We figured that this way, we'd be able to save some money for when we venture to other land masses."

"Really? Wow, I never expected that from you, Neptune."

My opinion of Neptune changed and I was truly astonished by her. I guess as much of a nutcase she is, Neptune really does prove her worth when it really counts. She's a good girl after all…I wonder if she explored the woods for the sake of our party from the beginning.

"Hmm? So where are the berries you gathered? I didn't see you come back with anything now that I think about it."

"Uh, you see…about that…."

Neptune grins widely like an idiot. Her face showed a pure innocence….and guilt? ….She looked guilty….Oh no, don't tell me….

"….On the way back, I kinda got hungry and ended up snacking on them. I only meant to eat a handful of them and before you know it, all the berries we carried….wekk, kinda went bye-bye. Don't you hate it when that happens?"

"GO DIE!"

My opinion of Neptune completely reverts back to what it was before. I was a fool to expect anything at all from her!

"A-Anyways, what should we do about making money for the party? We can't enter monster dungeons so ill-prepared like this and we can't exactly quest like always either. So what the hell should we do for money?"

"Hmm, I suppose, we could try doing some odd jobs in the city and try to get some money from that. It won't be much but it's better than nothing."

If makes a very shrewd suggestion. That seems like the safest option but it seems it'll take forever until we reached our target goal so I wouldn't go with that right away.

"Oh, I know, we should have a bake sale!"

I intended to ignore Compa's suggestion. As good as Compa's cooking is, I highly doubt we could get anything just from selling cookies. Wait, don't they normally do that when you're like 8 years old and live on the northwestern side of the world? Compa's idea will take even longer than If's idea.

As for Neptune's idea….

"Ooh, we should have a magic show!"

If, Compa and I just stare at Neptune when she suggested that. W-Well, it wasn't a bad idea but to have a magic show, you need….well, magic tricks.

"Our first trick can be to saw Haseo in half!"

"Rejected!"

I stated out flatly but Neptune doesn't lose heart.

"Then, we should put Haseo in a box and pierce swords into him!"

"Rejected!"

"Then how about we make Haseo jump through 3 rings of fire!"

"Why am I the one getting involved in all the dangerous stuff!? Anyways, rejected! To the whole damn magic show idea!"

"Then-"

"Rejected!"

"I haven't even said anything yet!"

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to reject it anyways!"

"Hmm…."

I turn my head around, ignoring Neptune's annoyed glare as she swells her cheeks at me. It's your fault for coming up with such terrible ideas.

I turn my attention back on If and Compa, as dealing with Neptune was like banging my head against a brick wall.

I noticed If giving me a sharp glare and Compa was pouting with tearful eyes for some reason.

"Y'know, Haseo, if I didn't know any better, I could almost mistake you and Neptune as a pair of bickering siblings."

What If said depressed me. The idea of being related to Neptune was a depressing one. It means, I am as dumb as she is.

"Hey, no fair! I want Mr. Haseo to be my big brother too! What happened to fair play, Nep-Nep?"

While pouting, Compa glares fiercely yet childishly at Neptune, who only grins with triumph. …What's with these two? One moment they're sisters and the next, they're bickering rivals. Rivals for what exactly? The lightning that comes from the sky pales in comparison to the spark coming from their eyes.

I then lightly shriek in my mind as Compa looks at me determined, with a fierce fire in her eyes.

"Mr. Haseo! I want you to be like a brother to me as well, please! I'll even start calling you 'big brother' and everything!"

"Hey, whoa! Calm down here, Compa! I'm not going to do anything like that, what do you think I am? A siscon?"

Compa's eyes become teary. Damnit, you cry too easily! Don't start sobbing here!

"…But…It's not fair…for Neptune to…get such….special treatment….I…I wanted to be treated special too…I don't want to lose to her….like this!"

What's this about losing now? What kind of competition are these two girls having!?

I slam my hands on my knees, gripping them tightly to the point I practically clawed at them.

"I'm NOT giving Neptune special treatment of anything! She just pisses me off! There's no way. In hell. Would I ever. Want to even think. That Neptune. Could be related. To me! Do. You. Understand!?"

Neptune only nods her head, as if accepting it. Weird, I'd imagine she'd flip out and cry or something but instead…

"Hmm, you're right, if Haseo and I are related, that would make me bro-con, wouldn't it?"

SLIP!

SMASH!

My upper body fell forward and my head immediately slams straight into the hard ground. Weird, I didn't feel pain. Or rather, the physical pain was nothing compared to the mental torture these girls are putting me through.

…I can hear If's smug voice while I was despairing in the sheer idiocy that this situation has escalated too.

"Quite the heartbreaker, huh, 'Big Bro'…"

"….Shut up…."

How many times are we going to get off topic until we actually come with an appropriate conclusion for this meeting? Seriously, I'm more than willing to begin raiding towns and homes from NPC characters if that's what it takes to get things on track and our adventure moving forward again at this point. After the stupid cycle of 'Make Haseo go through hell-forget and repeat' has ended for tonight, we moved the conversation back in the direction it's supposed to be heading.

We began exchanging suggestions and ideas back and forth. Some were okay while others were just downright ridiculous. Unfortunately, none of us had come up with a conclusion that we all could compromise on. Taking our limited time, effort and resources in account, it was hard to find what could be the best solution to our current problem.

"You know, the best idea I could think of is probably to enter a PvP tournament in one of the nearby cities. They're always hosting something for people to test their strength and see who is the best fighter in the area and they always give out huge cash prizes of at least 100 000 credits, depending on the tournament of course."

Naturally, I agreed with If's idea once I had considered it. In the end, the only thing we're really good at is fighting. While I never had any interest in any fighting tournaments, I'm willing to this one time if it means we'll win a lot of credits in the end. I'm quite confident in my strength and If was pretty strong too. Even if we don't win, there are always the consolation prizes and that's good enough if it's money.

It seemed like the course of action we're going to take the next morning. Head into town, enter a tournament and raise hell. Sounds simple enough.

"You know, it is said that helping others naturally has its own reward too."

Compa talks as if she was reading a piece of paper she got out of a fortune cookie. Her plan seemed good as well. Even if we get nothing in the end, there's still the long term benefits and gratitude. The people we help will no doubt become helpful for us later, if not sooner during our adventure. I guess Compa could go helping other people while If and I take part in the PvP tournaments. It seemed like the best we could do. If and I are pretty good when it comes to fighting and Compa, as a nurse-in-training, likes to help others, as if it's natural as breathing. Making use of all our strengths seems like the best way to get us out of our current jam.

Compa's natural 'help-everyone-with-a-smile' atmosphere and friendly, gentle nature would no doubt be a hit, especially around the guys. I wouldn't be surprised if she had her own fan club or something amongst the locals here. I could probably make use of them.

As for Neptune, I'd better incapacitate her so she doesn't screw everything up, like always. Hmm, I should probably stick a paper bag over her head while we're out working. That'll probably buy us a nice 4 hours until she finally gets out of it and that's plenty of time. By the time, she gets out of it, we'll have more than enough money that Neptune won't get her hands on and spend it on something stupid again.

As harsh as it sounds, it was all I could think of at the moment. Neptune will probably gnaw at my head afterwards but what matters is that we upgrade all our equipment and restock our inventory for the road ahead. More importantly, we need to get Neptune an actual weapon. All that wooden sword of hers managed to do is piss off all the monsters she hits.

"Hey, you know, I've wanted to ask this for a while, but I don't get why we just don't do this…."

Neptune looks at all of us as she begins to talk. She had a somewhat serious look on her face. Rather, she was giving off a strange look with her half-opened eyes. It said something like 'What are you people thinking?' Neptune is looking at us like we're idiots? The end must be near….

"…Why don't we just go to the Playstation Store and pick up a few DLC packs that'll I dunno, give us more credits? I mean, don't they at least have those free 'Starter Kit' DLC packs to like, jumpstart our adventure?"

It felt like all time had stopped around us. No, it was more like all of us, particularly myself and If, were completely frozen, devoid of life as we pondered Neptune's incredibly obvious solution. It was so obvious that we haven't even considered it.

Slowly, all colour from me and If drained away, until we were practically ghosts. Our jaws were so wide, it exceeded the normal limits thought possible for a human being. I should close it, right? Close my mouth so I don't look so much like an idiot.

Howver, there was one problem with that.

If came up with the same conclusion I did as well, from the look of her face that mirrored my owns.

….The fact that we never came up with such an obvious solution means….

WE'RE EVEN DUMBER THAN NEPTUNE!

We're dumber…than Neptune?

We're dumber than Neptune.

We're dumber than Neptune.

The whole universe might as well implode if there exists even bigger idiots than Neptune.

We're dumber than Neptune.

That sudden revelation, practically left If and I in a state of absolute shock. We remained like this for the rest of the night, as if we were statues.

We're dumber than Neptune

Even when we went to sleep, we were still pretty much frozen, both in body and face.

We're dumber than Neptune

If slept with some distance from us, although I can't exactly say that she was sleeping since her face was still frozen in shock. As for me, I had to sleep between Compa and Neptune who insisted that they'd sleep next to me for reasons that I no longer care about. They also had a stupid habit of cuddling and hugging right next to anyone they sleep next to. In other words, me. Neptune was worse because she has a habit of slamming her fist onto the head of the person she cuddles to as if they were an alarm clock or something.

Before I knew it, Neptune and Compa were using me as their own personal body pillows. Neptune had her arms wrapped around my neck and she intertwined her bare legs with my own. Compa sleeps on the other side of me, snuggling up to my chest as I can feel hers being pressed against my own. I was overwhelmed with a firm softness from all directions. It was as if I was being smothered by pillows and marshmallows. Normally, I would've screamed and yelled at them to let go of me or something.

But I didn't do that. Nor did I struggle either. It was like the will to fight back, the will to live has completely vanished within me.

I didn't care about my life at all now. No, I think I'd rather die than continue living another day.

Because every day I spend alive, is a day that I spend conscious of the fact….

…That I'm even dumber than Neptune.


	6. Level 4: The Main Antagonist Appears!

Hey, guys Kinji here to let you all know that I'm not dead yet! Anyways, how long has it been since I last updated!? Sorry but ever since school started, I hardly had time to sleep, let alone write and play Hyperdimension Neptunia in order to progress the story. But here it is! After a month of waiting, the next chapter has arrived! This time, I tried putting a more awesome fight scene this time around, considering what the chapter is about. Tell me what you guys think of it.

I've got requests of ppl who want Haseo to have his Avatar back but I figured that a monster of that size would tear Gameindustri apart in one play time session, so I decided to make up something new to kind of tone it down a little but at the same time, give Haseo the chance to fight on equal footing with the goddesses. It was something I kinda came up with the spot, if you don't like it I'm sorry but since I've made it this far, I can't just change it you know so please bear with it.

Alright enjoy guys and one thing, I don't mind if it's through a review, a PM or writing a message in the sky, but I want your honest opinion to this question: Should I make this story rated M just to be on the safe side? I was thinking about it but I just don't know.

Alright here is Level 4, once again done simply by putting ideas into words so please excuse any grammar mistakes you may find. To be honest, I only check it over whenever I feel like re-reading this for fun.

**Level 4: The Main Antagonist Appears! Finally!**

Getting our travel permits to move to other landmasses is surprisingly simple. I totally expected the Basilicom to either be under siege by monsters or something or maybe the receptionist or whatever got kidnapped and held up in some dungeon, forcing us on a long, tedious quest to rescue them. That happens a lot now that I've noticed it.

Thankfully, it didn't happen this time. It was really quiet too. While it looked like a really big 'awesome and pretty' church, there was hardly anyone around due to the influence of monsters all around. If mentioned something serious, about how Planeptune seemed more ravaged by them compared to other places.

Was it due to the goddesses? If the person beside me is who I suspect, then it's a yes.

While If and Compa stayed behind, Neptune and I went in to the Basilicom; Neptune because she was curious and me to prevent Neptune from blowing up the place.

Going in, we talked to one of the staff there. It was pretty straightforward stuff. Ask some basic typical question and fill in some papers, applying for 'terraportation' as they call it. It was like I was an airport or something, rather than a fancy looking church.

Neptune handled it rather….unprofessionally. It was like….How should I put it….? I suppose watching Neptune deal with the staff was like, watching a chicken jump off a cliff in a foolish attempt to fly. You know you shouldn't do it, but you did it anyways.

She gave the typical responses a kid her age would give….no younger than that.

"To defeat monsters! To fight bad guys!"

That's what she put on the application. Surprisingly, it worked. Neptune was being pushy through the whole thing and kept spouting nonsense I didn't listen to. I just waited patiently by the door for the whole damn thing to end.

But the things I heard weren't all total nonsense. The staff mentioned some worthwhile things.

Long ago, Basilicoms were created by CPUs, Console Patron Units they call goddesses. They assist them in governing this world. On the other hand, they perform missionary work to spread their beliefs. That's the gist of it. It was really simple.

…But Neptune still couldn't understand any of it. Perhaps, he should've explained it using food terms for her to better understand….Hmm….

….Letting imaginations wander….

[Imagine the Basilicoms as Gingerbread houses, and the people in them as gingerbread men, all created by the magical bakers you may call CPU's. The gingerbread men assist their makers by governing the world and extending their influence, making the entire world a gingerbread land~!]

….That is disgusting! Ugh, I'm sorry I ever came up with that crappy metaphor! I just want to blank my mind now!

…..

….So much for that.

Still, this organization is surprisingly normal. Neptune expected crazy cult people, although the staff admits that it's different everywhere and some Basilicoms may actually be weird. I should've asked which one were the weird ones so I could avoid them.

Neptune didn't seem to mind….Excited, yeah, that's the better word. What is wrong with her? How many times I've asked that.

The conversation got awkward after that so we decided to leave fast.

By the way, the staff that helped us, honest as he may sound, seemed awfully shady to me?

Why? Well, when I read his text boxes, his name was officially labeled as "?". Also, for his appearance….I couldn't see his face, nor does it look like he even had an actual body.

While, it looked like the person was standing on the other side of a glass window, I felt like I was talking to a picture box, that had the strange ability of conducting human speech. Also, he was completely black. I'm not being particularly racist or anything but seriously, it looked like a shadowy silhouette in the shape of a man!

I can understand if the place was particularly dark but it was the middle of the day, I should not be seeing that! I mean, it felt like I could take him off a wall and use him as a tracer for some weird art project.

Also, when I stared back at him, before I left, he said something to me, even though I couldn't see his mouth move.

"I am not a suspicious person!"

He said.

Suspicious people ALWAYS say that!

Anyways, enough ranting, the original plan we had in mind was to move onto the other landmasses and collect the Key fragments so we can be the hell done with this cursed journey I'm on.

Unfortunately, Compa and Neptune couldn't accept that. Saying stuff like 'we can't leave all these monsters laying around' and 'protect the people' and stuff like that. The sentiments are good and all but let's face it, no matter how many we kill, they'll just keep spawning back in a matter of minutes. Besides, we have to look at the bigger picture here. Since it was impossible to get rid of ALL the monsters in Planeptune with just the four of us, we opted to finish as many as quests as possible until Neptune's damned hero complex was satisfied.

And as naturally impatient as I was, I opted that we all split up separately to complete the quests. Alone, we should be more than strong enough to face whatever comes our way. Besides, Neptune was looking bored anyways.

I honestly didn't care how the others decided to split themselves up but I opted at going solo, partly because that's how I preferred to do things and mainly because I needed a break from all those girls. I mean, If's okay and all but the combination of Neptune and Compa always seem to end with a painful punch line at my expense. With If, it actually becomes worse. Why do the presences of all these girls always result in a painful finish with me at the receiving end?

I let out a long, long, really long sigh….

"No use worrying about it, I suppose…"

And with that, I went back to my current quest, which was naturally to slay any monster I could find in this goddamn cave. I still haven't gotten over my paranoia over caves, which began when I saw Evil Cave crumble before my eyes, so killing monsters around here was rather uncomfortable.

The monsters here aren't that tough, it's just the goddamn setting I have issues with. Been doing nothing but mowing down monsters in this place for an hour.

I squeezed the trigger from both my guns, blasting away the last of the Jaki monster's HP until it finally fell and I reaped the rewards of my victory.

"Only 35 EXP and 10 credits?! Pfft…"

Clearly, I'm more than strong enough to move on now, to the point where this is just getting repetitive. Well, I'm pretty much done here anyways. That Jaki was the last of all the monsters I needed to hunt in this place. Better leave this place, complete the quest and collect my reward ASAP.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing now…? I hope they're okay…"

RING!

A ringing sound resonated inside my head.

"A text message?!"

This world really is too much like a game. Here, I can access e-mails or messages sent from a distance from my party members as if this was an actual MMO. The way it works is similar to an equipment or inventory screen. A screen pops up and using your finger, you manipulate it however you want. For convenience, I can use weapons and items in an instant simply by imagining them in my head and it'll appear right in my hand, as long as I have it in my inventory. However, things like e-mails and party status screens need to be done manually using this weird interface which resembles a HUD in video games.

I just use my finger and while it looked like I'm just tapping at empty space, I'm really just manipulating all the screens I'm seeing through these eyes of mine.

Right now, a 1 new message screen was flashing right before me. Since messages can only be sent through party members or the use of a cell phones like the one If has and the one we have in our world, there is only 3 people who could be sending me this, since I don't technically have a cellphone here.

And my money's on….

[Hey~ Haseo~ I was just thinking…Maybe we should have pancakes tomorrow for breakfast! What do you think?]

….It's Neptune….Only she would send me such pointless messages like one of those internet trolls. That's because she sent me 400 of them in the last 12 hours. I replied to….7 of them, I think.

I tell her to [Deal with it..] and then another message came into my inbox. It was Compa this time.

[Good afternoon, Mr. Haseo. The weather outside is wonderful don't you think? A bit too hot, though….]

I wouldn't know….I'm in a cave.

I tell her to [Deal with it] and yet another message came into my inbox. It was from If this time.

[Yo, Haseo. Where are you, right now? These two are…kinda driving me crazy, here]

What the hell are they doing together? ….Ugh, on second thought, I don't wanna know. Quality girl moment for those three always terrify me for some reason. Been sneezing for a bit too, now that I think about it.

I tell her to [Deal with it]. She quickly replied back.

[….]

…Is she mad at me now?

Another message then comes in. Hey, don't these people have better things to do?

It's from Neptune…

[Hey~~~! Haseo~(^ v ^) I just got THE most ero-snapshot of Compa in her underwear（￣ー￣）U wanna c? I bet u do~ heh heh (^o^) *gasp* O-M-G or…would u like to c her take the next step!?]

…Am I dealing with a hyperactive school girl or a pervy old man…? I just…don't know anymore…

Hmm? Another one?

[K~~ I got it~ I'll send it over to u right away LOL Ooh our Compa looks good when she's not wearing clothes~ I'm practically drooling with envy over those curves （￣ー￣）]

…Yep, definitely an old man at heart. …That's kinda disgusting…More importantly, what the hell is Neptune doing with Compa? S-She's joking right? Please tell me she's joking!

…Another message came in, from Compa!

[W-WAHHHH! M-MR. HASEO~~! (T_T) Nep-Nep won't stop bullying me! Sh-She keeps touching me in p-places a-and making me do this and that to her and…I-I don't know what to do! M-Mr. Haseo! Please save me!]

….Am I the only one who noticed that she isn't even denying Neptune's outrageous claims? Actually, I think the situation there is worse than I imagined. Hey, what the hell is going on over there?

Another message came in from Neptune.

[Oh hush hush, Compa, nobody likes a tattletale~ Hey, Haseo? Imma send u those pics and u tell me if Compa's ur type. If so, then imma start drinking milk like a crazy person! Kukukuku…LOL]

…Neptune, you already are a crazy person. Just reading your messages was like translating Spanish to a language I actually understand.

…It seems even when apart, those girls stick to me worse than gum underneath my shoe…No, gum was much easier to scrape off then them.

…More importantly, why do they keep involving me in their conversation, even through these stupid party chat texts? Do you have any idea how full my inbox is full of their nonsense?!

A sudden *PING* noise came onto the side of the screen. The number 12 appeared next to the Photos tab in the sidebar. Wait, 12!?

…I don't want to know. I'm just gonna ignore that this photos existed, fully aware how potential dangerous these files are. However, I for some reason, didn't have the heart to actually delete them, instead just leaving it forever unopened within my inbox.

Why? No idea…It was a feeling that I couldn't describe as a man…More importantly, how the hell did Neptune get her hands on a camera?

Another message came in, from If using the party chat.

[Hey, Haseo! Neptune just snatched my phone and began abusing the hell out of the camera! …Oh and she's doing a few illegal things with Compa, I suppose…]

Ah, so that's how…I'd rather not know what those illegal things are but I have a good idea what.

I replied to her, saying this:

[Deal with it…]

Her response:

[(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ )]

Yikes.

Followed by a…

[＿|￣|○]

…..O….K…then….Uh….the situation was even worse than I imagined….She's not…exaggerating, is she?

I shut off the screen and went back to my quest. I'm just gonna pretend nothing is happening with those three and be on with it. This is one of those moments where ignorance….truly is bliss….

I shut off the party chat and if those girls have anything else to say to me then I'm just gonna let the inbox fill up until it reaches the goddamn limits. The only reason I'm partying alone at all was to get away from those people for a while….

….The quest I have here in this cave was straightforward like before. Essentially, I have to kill the Sand Worm lurking around the place. It seems another one has spawned after defeating the first one. If this was a game then it'd be no surprise really. But something told me that wasn't the case. I can't explain it but I have this instinctive feeling something weird is going on.

As much as a game it is, I know the overall details in this world isn't so cheap that they'd make the same boss monster twice in a different area.

Also, this presence I'm feeling in this cave…It wasn't the boss monster. The Sand Worms here are pretty weak compared to my current strength. No, this presence I'm feeling was much more….dangerous for some reason.

I'll probably figure it out the deeper I go in but for now, I have another worm to decapitate.

"Hah!"

I make a dash forward, in my hands is a massive broadsword that was even bigger than I was. I wasn't even sure you could call it a broad sword, for its size rivaled that of a zanbato that you'd see in anime and manga. If I had to guess, it was 1.5 times my own size. The whirring chain blade of my sword was rotating so rapidly that you couldn't even see the individual teeth of the chainsaw, just a vivid blur.

Grasping it tightly with both hands, I swung my entire body around in a heavy motion, using the force and momentum of my body to propel my blade across. The edge of the blade dug deep into the Sandworms neck, and my hands could feel the violent vibrations of my sword as the chainsaw forces its way through the sand worm's thick neck. The Sand Worm screeched as it tries to fight back against the relentless force of my blade but before it got the chance, I used all the strength in my arms and spun my body rapidly in a 540 degree angle, dragging my sword right across the air. The chainsaw hacks straight through, escaping from the opposite side of its neck and slashing cleanly through the air with my spin.

The severed head of the worm floated up and spun through the air, just above my head, dispersing into data fragments before it even got a chance to descend. As the rest of the body faded away, I sheathed my broad sword over my back, disappearing in a white flash.

The reward here was significantly better than before. I didn't get to level up this time, but I was satisfied with it nonetheless. At the very least, I was on my way of reaching the next level. Right now, I was at Level 5, while Neptune and the others were still at 4. Considering I have no idea what the level cap is, I have no idea whether I'm making good progress or I need to start hauling ass right now.

Letting out a sigh, I tried to soothe this annoying crick in my neck.

"Ok…Sandworm is dead, quest is done….Let's not do that again…"

"Haaah ha ha ha ha ha! What is this? This is interesting. Interesting indeed!"

A creepy voice suddenly echoes into the air. It sent chills down my spine. It wasn't particularly vicious or evil, and it lacked an oppressive air…It's just….really creepy.

A melodramatic laugh… Like I've never heard that before.

"That was arguably the worst evil laugh I've ever heard."

"This is strange. I came here following Neptune's scent and it leads me straight to a boy!? Certainly didn't expect that!"

What!? You're telling me I still smell like Neptune!? I thought I got rid of it in the showers!

Lately, we've been staying at a few of the local inns around Planeptune whenever nightfall came around her. To save money, we all opted to share the same room, on the condition that we set up boundaries between the boys(me) and girls(everyone else).

We were supposed to keep a reasonable distance from each other when we sleep…..but the idiot duo, Compa and Neptune for some reason keep sneaking in either mine or If's bed, claiming that they can't sleep without something to cuddle up to. Sometimes, it was either Neptune, Compa or even both. Either way, both If and I were more than aware that those two don't even know the meaning of the word boundaries.

Last night, it was Neptune who used me as her teddy bear. Damn it, if those two want something to cuddle then buy a teddy bear! Or cuddle with each other! The fanservice would probably win over the crowd at least.

I completely forgot about the bad guy for a moment there.

"Hey! Show yourself! Only cliché villains from action movies think hiding in the shadows is cool."

"Hmph."

As if provoked by my words, a thick veil of darkness appeared right before my eyes and it swipes through the air, someone appears from that darkness, like a lame magic trick.

A woman appeared…It's always a woman!

And her appearance…If I could describe her with one word, it would be….

…Clown….Definitely a clown.

Well, I think 'witch' is a better word but they're pretty much the same thing in my mind. The only difference is that clowns are more dangerous in my mind. I mean, seriously, they're like pedophiles the way they try to handle children with all that pale white make-up, those freakishly big shoes, that bloody red bulging nose, and that creepy banana-shaped smile on their face…I clearly had a bad history with clowns. Hey, they're hiding something behind those smiles, I know it!

Anyways, this woman was definitely a witch with some kind of gothic appeal. She dressed in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails.

Her hair almost resembles Neptune's in terms of color. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek.

A dark grin was on her face.

What was she doing here…? Did the circus kick her out for scaring children?

Something about that visage in her eyes made her look dangerous…or did she always look like that?

"Hmph, I have no idea who you are but you clearly have some connection to Neptune. Tell me, what are you to that girl?"

I unconsciously took out a battle stance as I drew out a pair of dual swords out of my inventory. I crossed my right arm over my left as I pointed both swords towards this enigmatic woman.

"Take your pick: I'm either her toy, punching bag, ally character, or official receiver of all of her painful antics."

"Hmm, I see. So she's still pushing people's buttons I see. She hasn't changed. Well, I don't really care what your relationship is with her but I do know that killing you will probably get her riled up in some way. It'll be amusing to see what her reaction is. So will you please die for me?"

….Hey, what is this? I'm going to get killed for such an indirect reason!? Seriously!? What the hell!? Ah, Neptune you really are a curse, aren't you!?

"Prepare to die!"

The woman makes a dash forward. The way her feet touched the ground even once gave me the impression she was flying. She was flying?

"Urk….!"

I crossed my swords in front of me to block her attack. The edges of my blade clashed with the spearhead of her weapon. I then felt a great force shake my entire body. Before I knew it, I was pushed back with my feet skidding through the cave floors, creating a deep gash into the stone plain.

What power…!

I took a step back and with the momentum, I made a leap about 4 metres in distance, gaining some distance from the crazy nutjob who almost skewered me. She may be whacko and creepy-looking but she's really tough!

"It's amazing that you were able to block that first attack. You could be worth some fun after all."

With a face filled with elation, the lady charges at me again with the tip of her spear pointed right at me. If I stayed on the defensive, she's going to tear me apart. So I rushed forward with my twin dual swords in hand.

Neither of us slowed ourselves for even a moment. My blades gripped tight in my hand, I felt tense as my feet tore through the stone of the cave floor.

It was like a game of chicken, everything is decided at the very, last, second….

"Hah!"

I twist my body across swinging one of my swords across where it clashes with the tip of her spear. As the teeth of my swords began grinding against the spearhead, sparks were falling out from the intense clash. Not wasting a moment, I rotate my body again in the opposite direction, swinging my other sword across an opening at her face.

Seeing my sword close in, the woman immediately steps back from me with unreal speed, letting my second sword simply pass through the weightless air. But, my attack didn't completely miss. There was a light cut across the woman's cheek, where the edge of my blade lightly grazed earlier.

The woman stares at the new cut on her cheek with a morbid, disgusted face.

"Ugh…! Look what you done…! You dare ruin my beautiful complexion, you unruly child!?"

…Damn, I haven't heard that in a while. A wave of intense anger was coming off from the woman's trembling expression. She's pissed. Definitely, pissed.

"That's it, boy! I was going to kill you peacefully but now I'm going to make you experience hell!"

"Lady, I've already been through hell the moment I came here! If you plan to torture me in the worst possible way, then take a number!"

The hot-tempered woman charges right at me like a reckless bull. The force of her dash was enough to tear through the air currents around this place and she directed her body right ahead of me.

She moved so fast I barely had time to raise up my guard. I got my swords up the moment she stabbed her weapon at me. The blades made contact but the grip I had on my sword was so weak that they flew out of my hands the moment the spear touched it. The spear was going to stabbed right into my chest if I don't do something…! There was no time to react for a block or dodge and I didn't have time to draw another weapon…!

So I'll-!

"Uwah!"

I arched my back as I tried to gain acceleration with the backwards momentum. Kicking my feet off the ground, I make an Olympic leap back and flipped through the air once, gaining great air and distance from my opponent just as her attack was about to connect.

And as soon as my feet touched solid ground, I drew out my dual guns and aimed them both at my only enemy. My fingers hovered cautiously over the trigger as I tried to steady the sight of my guns.

But the strange woman didn't look like she was going to attack me anytime soon. She lowers her weapons at her side, opening herself to an attack.

Is she mocking me?

"Hmph, you're a weird one, aren't you? Do you really think a mere brat like you has what it takes to take on a grown-up like me!? Don't push your luck!"

"Huh? Grown-up? Don't you mean 'Old Hag'?!"

The woman suffered more damage from those two little words then from my swords alone…Hey, did I just get a sense of déjà-vu?

"What was that!? …Oh, I think I understand…I think what you mean to say is 'Please give me the most horrible death possible!'"

The woman was smiling…No, she isn't. There was something really cold about it, her eyes and that face…Oh wait, she always look like this. I don't think she'll be satisfied until she rips me apart with her bare hands. Let's hope it doesn't go that far…!

"I swear, that Neptune! Making friends with bugs like these, after falling to the surface…it's just like her…."

The woman was uttering strange words. Hey lady! Leave all the crazy talk for your 3:00 appointment with your therapist!

"Hey, boy!"

She suddenly calls out to me. It doesn't look like she was going to attack me. Pulling a cheap shot would be quite hard from this far anyways.

"What exactly are you doing here? Why associate with an annoying idiot such as Neptune? You seem much too smart to fall for someone like her.…"

…Is she…playing some kind of mind game to turn me against Neptune and the others…?

…Well, she did raise a good point. Why am I here? Why am I doing this? Why am I allying myself with so many idiots who only get on my nerves?

…Those are the dumbest questions I've heard in my life. The answer to them was even more obvious then cherry blossoms in the spring.

"…Simple, I'm an idiot too and idiots tend to attract each other. I was an idiot for coming here and I was an idiot for getting myself roped in to all this with them. Yeah, they piss me off a lot but who hasn't? Besides…"

The energetic smile of Neptune, the cute, adorable face of Compa, and the calm and cool demeanour of If all appeared in the forefront of my mind. It was from seeing their faces that I am reminded of my reasons, why I'm here and why I'm fighting now. My resolve was slowly giving power to my index fingers. I readied the trigger.

"…Only the dumbest person alive would dare leave those 3 to do whatever the hell they want! Especially Neptune! Do you have any idea how much collateral damage she has made to all the dungeons she's visited!?"

"Huh?"

The woman gaped at me but I simply pulled the trigger and unleashed a relentless assault of bullets on her. I kept pulling the triggers endlessly, fueled by my rage and destructive impulses which infuses the bullets I fired. The woman had no choice but to raise her spear up like a shield to block the rain of bullets. Of course, the spear was too thin to be a shield and the bullets that flew past were slowly eating away at her HP bar.

"Urk…! You think these tiny bullets alone can stop ME!?"

The woman screams with all her fury. I smiled as something caught my eye just over her shoulder. She was so caught up with my bullets that she doesn't realize it…

"No, but it got your attention, didn't it?!"

"What!?"

At that moment, the woman suddenly falls forward, as if some kind of force pushed her from behind. Standing right behind her, I saw 3 silhouettes each with their arm extended and a trail of smoke coming off from the tip of their weapons.

"You're late…"

I cry out to the 3 of them. The one in the middle steps forward while carrying her sword over her shoulder. A carefree grin was on her face.

"Aw, didn't you know? The hero always shows up at the last second to save the day!"

A typical response from Neptune. Compa then steps up from behind her, carrying her giant needle.

"Sorry, Mr. Haseo. We wanted to come sooner but we had to wait for Neptune finish all her cookies!"

…Cookies? …They were late…because of cookies…? Even for children, that was a terrible excuse.

Neptune had this satisfied look on her face. Just how much did she eat?

"Ma~an! I love my chocolate chip! Oh and you can't go wrong with sugar cookies either!"

We're in the middle of a fight and she's talking about her favourite cookies?

"Hey, you two, in case you haven't noticed, we got a crazy lady with a spear who wants to kill us to deal with here."

If mentions while raising her claws up and taking a wide stance. At least If was with them, otherwise those two would never remain on task without getting distracted by birds flying in the sky.

With the party assembled, we took our formation around our opponent. It was me and Neptune on one side of her and Compa and If took the other side. It was 4 against 1 so now, she doesn't have a chance. Each of us raised our weapons and took a battle stance. The woman in turn, got herself up and raised her weapon up in front of her. I don't see any clear openings this time.

It doesn't look like she's messing around now.

"Hoh, Neptune. I heard rumours that you fell to the surface but I can't believe it. It was about time you showed up, I was thinking I was going to have to deal with your friend just a little before I got my chance to destroy you…"

The look in the lady's eyes was even colder as she focuses it on Neptune. Whoa, what is this serious tension I'm sensing in the air!? Does she have some kind of serious grudge against Neptune…?

…Oh god, what did she do this time…?

"Hmm, I see…Ah, just wondering, what were you gonna do with my Haseo anyways?"

…D-Did Neptune just speak with curiosity just now? And what's with this 'my' business?

A dark grin appeared on the woman's face as she directs it towards me. I get the creepiest chill when she looks at me with those piercing eyes.

"Well, if you must know, I intended to kill him, rip apart his body a little, tear off his head from what's left of it and mount it on my wall as a trophy!"

Probably because it was directed towards me but I get the most terrifying and senseless fright from her words! I-I don't think she's joking around about this!

Hey, that's disgusting you know!

Neptune had her finger on her cheek as she enters her thinking pose. REALLY not the time for this.

"Hmm, I see…That'll be a problem…The H-Scene for me, Compa and If won't be as tasteful if he's just a head….and dead…"

If I could do a face plant here right now, I'd do it without hesitation. This girl is definitely in a league of her own. She makes the witch clown look normal. Speaking of which, she was gawking at Neptune the same way we were.

"Really, you haven't changed. Always pushing people's buttons. It's really annoying, you know. Well, it's not every day that I find you weaken like this. I better destroy you just to make sure I don't have to look at that face again."

The lady readies her spear while making a charge at the clueless Neptune. She was moving fast like before! Neptune won't block it if she keeps being stupid! So I make a dash for it with my guns locked and loaded. My shots could at least slow her down enough to give Neptune an opening for a counterattack.

However, the moment I took my first step, and raised my guns, I froze up at a throb of my heart. It was a painful throb that resonated through my entire body, stopping me in my tracks. Before I knew it, I was pinned down by the gravity and forced onto a knee. Gasping heavily, I tried to endure the heavy pain burning inside my chest.

What the…!? What's going on!? Damnit, what the hell is happening to me, now of all times!"

"Haseo!"

"Mr. Haseo!"

"Haseo!"

All the girls shout at me with a look of worry on their face. I shouted back as hard as I could!

"Idiots! Don't look at me! Your opponent! Focus on your opponent!"

They had taken their eyes off the enemy. That might be the biggest mistake they've made yet. No matter what was going on, none of them should've taken their attention off her. I expected this from Compa and Neptune but even If was distracted with my distress that she completely forgot about the enemy for a moment!

This is bad…! If and Compa won't be able to support Neptune from that distance! And even Neptune can't face her alone…

…Not in her current state…

…There's no other option…

"Neptune! Use HDD! Now!"

I hastily shout out and Neptune nods her head with a confident grin.

"Gotcha!"

And not a moment too soon, Neptune's body emits a strong, piercing white light as she undergoes the transformation. The mysterious witch was already closing in fast in the middle of Neptune's transformation. The outcome was going to be decided in an instant.

"I got you now!"

She stabs her spear in, only to be parried off by a large katana-like sword, gripped in the hand of the other Neptune. The witch bites her lip as she tries to force her spear forward, but was stopped by Neptune's blade.

"Tch, I was so close…!"

A confident smirk appeared on Neptune's face.

"What's with the scary face? Can't beat me while I'm at full power so you settled to attack me when I'm weak?"

"Tch, Cocky little…you're even worse than that boy there! Full power or not, I'm going to crush you!"

Intense power come from their weapons as each time the blades made contact, a massive wave of power was released, tearing the cave apart from the inside apart. If enters the fight to assist Neptune. Neptune handled the main assault against her while If came in with the follow-up. Neptune and the witch would exchange direct blows with each other and each time she saw an opening, If would move into flank her or blindside her and attack with her blades.

An effective strategy but it was taking too long. Her HP was going down a little bit at a time and to make matters worse, the power struggle between Neptune and the witch was tearing the cave apart! Their power was insane but when it came into blows with each other, it was even worse! All the crashes and booms coming from their attacks were akin to bombs and cannons being fired all over the place. If was really staying in her toes, careful not to get caught in the crossfire.

Meanwhile, Compa ran into my side in a panic. She looked distressed as she collapsed on her knees in from me.

"Mr. Haseo! Are you alright!?"

That's right, the pain throbbing in my body was still there. But it was strange. Despite the immense burning pain in my chest, my HP wasn't going down. Even though it felt like every cell in my body was on fire, this twisting sensation I was getting…It was…nostalgic….

Before I knew it, Compa was gone. Not only her but everyone disappeared and I no longer found myself in the cave before.

…It was dark…pitch-black…It felt like I was standing in the middle of nothing-ness. Just a hollow black void with no start and finish. It was simply a pure black purgatory for me.

And this burning sensation resonating deep within my core….it felt like…something….something was about to come out. Or more like, something was forcing its way out.

…It was just like before…This feeling…It was…Just like…..At that time….and even now….

…but…it wasn't possible. I shouldn't be able to use it here. Histoire said…I wasn't able to use my Avatar here. And it wasn't possible either. The power that Skeith holds, could be enough to tear apart Planeptune and Gamindustri should I ever lose control of it….

…Then, could it be…could it be possible that…in a way, Skeith who belongs to [The World] was somehow channeling its power all the way here? In a way, he and I our linked, even across different worlds…

…Then maybe, this sensation I'm feeling isn't the emergence of my Avatar…but something similar…and just as powerful. Realizing that, I stopped fighting it. This fire in my soul began to even brighter now. Something was emerging from inside me and no matter what it was, I wasn't afraid of it. I didn't fear this power slowly coming out inside me…because…

…I know I'm not gonna lose myself in it anymore. I won't become lost in my thirst for power.

…Which is why I….

…Allowed the crimson red markings which I haven't seen in so long, resonate on my flesh. But this time, there was something strange about the patterns on my body. For some reason, they were glowing above my left arm.

…What does this mean?

THUMP

My heart began to throb more vibrantly than before. It's coming! The power is coming back!

"Come on! Come on Come on! I-I…."

I never imagined I would be saying these words again.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

[SKEEEEEIIIIIIITTTTTTHHHHHHHH H!]

My mind returned to my body, my soul returned to my reality. I found myself back in the Cave and all the fighting seems to have come to a halt.

…That was because everyone had their eyes on me, with a perplexed expression. None of them had any idea what was going on. My mind was too hazy to remember what happened before correctly. But right now, Compa was looking at me astonished and even though their weapons were raised, everyone else had their heads turn and their attention captivated at me.

That was because of the sudden release of power I released, and what happened as a result.

I was no longer Haseo, but I wasn't entirely Skeith either.

My head, my torso, my right arm and my lower body were all parts of Haseo. But my back and left arm…was a different story.

Extending from my back was a fan of seven swords of pure light arranged like wings. These wings gave me the power to fly and not only that, they were a deadly weapon all on its own.

My left arm, was now completely armored from the tips of my fingers right up to my shoulder. It was an oddly shaped white coloured arm with gold-coloured claw-like fingertips. The white armor was tough while at the same time, flexible and the gold-coloured claws look sharp enough to even claw through diamonds.

My left arm had become disturbingly similar to that of Skeith's left arm. It was like an HDD representation of Skeith itself I was wearing. Some kind of Skeith armor, I suppose you could say.

…It was no different from Neptune.

But for some reason, I was only able to manifest the left arm of this transformation. Was it because I haven't mastered it that it was incomplete? Well, I suppose this will have to do. In my hand, lies more than enough power to finish this…!

"Mr. Haseo…."

"Compa, stay here. I'm going to finish this quickly. But I need you to stay where you are."

"…Alright, I'll be waiting…"

Using my right arm, I gave Compa a light head pat which she seems to enjoy, despite the worried look she was giving me. I couldn't blame her, considering the sudden explosion of power I released and this strange partial transformation overcame me. Even I have a hard time believing what was going on but this wasn't time for me to ponder.

This is my first time activating this transformation, complete or not. I hardly have enough control of it at the moment and right now, my left arm is too unstable. I'm guessing I have only one shot at this before it vanishes. If so, then I need to time this perfectly.

Only one shot….

"Neptune! I need an opening!"

"Got it!"

With her katana in hand, Neptune charges at the witch lady, firing forward like a missile! She swings her sword and the edge of her blade locks against the witch lady's spear. A fierce intensity was exchanged between their interlocked gazes.

"Neptune…! How low will you go! Taking orders from a mere human now!?"

A wry smile appeared on Neptune's face as her hands applied pressure onto her blade.

"He may be a human…but he's an interesting one. At the very least, he knows what he's doing."

…I think that's a compliment?

Before I knew it, Neptune and the witch lady engaged in a battle of pure destruction. Their weapons were constantly tearing through the cave walls and floors bit by bit. Their movements were so fast that my eyes could barely keep up. All I saw were violet and black blurs clashing against one another constantly without losing momentum. In fact, I think they were speeding up each time their weapons clashed. Each time they swung their blades, a massive explosion shook the cave, as if bombs were blowing up all over the place!

Not yet…Not quite yet…That opening I want…The opportunity I need…it hasn't shown yet! I need to be careful! I need to watch them closely! Watch Neptune! If I keep a close eye on her, then that opportunity will come!

I just need to be patient!

The witch stabs her spear forward, only to have it pass right next to Neptune's hip as she swerves to the side. With the arms extended, Neptune fires a fist forward, striking the witch right in the face with a firm punch!

The witch reeled back but quickly recovered before she could hit the ground. Pulling her body back up, she takes her spear in hand and slashes across. The spear stops dead in its tracks as Neptune interjects her sword forward, stopping the weapon by slamming the blade against the staff of her weapon.

The two were in a deadlock once again. Neither side gave an inch as each of them pushed their weapons against each other. It was a battle of pure power and stamina. It could go either way….

…But…

"Hmph, how the mighty have fallen, right Neptune? you really think you have what it takes to take me on all by yourself, little girl? You can't even take on a simple feud without getting your tiny ass kicked all the way down here! So do you really think you can handle me by yourself?"

A smirk then stretched across Neptune's lips. Her eyes gleamed brightly as if giving all of us some kind of signal.

"…Who says anything about fighting by myself?"

"Huh?"

The witch looked confused until a blast hits her right in the face. Her face tightens like she was smacked in the face with something irritating.

"Wha…? Who did that!?"

She turns her head to her side while keeping her weapon locked against Neptune. She sees Compa standing there with her syringe in her hand. She was the one who fired the bullets while she was distracted with Neptune.

"Don't forget! I'm fighting too!"

"You little…!"

Before the witch could even try to do anything with Compa, light rapid movements were quickly closing in on the witch's other flank.

"Don't forget about me!"

Making an assault towards the witch's blind spot, If rushes in with her blades gliding through the air. She dashes forward while at the same time leaps up towards the witch, swinging her claws straight across her defenceless back.

However in a haste and panic, the witch swings her lance, breaking her deadlock with Neptune in order to parry off If's attack. I can tell from the distress on her face that we were overwhelming her. It was only through sheer instinct that she was able to deflect If.

The sudden turns she made between Compa and then If had left herself in an irregular fighting stance with weak balance and a low center of gravity. She won't be able to regain her posture in time…! Neptune saw the opportunity she needed.

She swings her sword upward, completely knocking the witch's spear weapon away with great force, sending it straight into the ceiling.

It was then Neptune shoots her gaze towards me.

"Haseo, now!"

"I got it!"

Neptune and I switches places. As she pulls back with great speed and acceleration, I fired my body forward with even greater acceleration as the blade wings on my back extends outwards, allowing me to glide swiftly through the air. I reeled my left arm back as my body cuts through the air. As I feel power building up in my left arm, a bright piercing gold light began to shine like the sun in the palm of my hands. The shine reflected on the surface of my gold claws as well, giving my left hand some kind of Energy Claw phenomena. Now that's new.

Not much of a range weapon but this energy claw was going to hurt like hell from up close.

By the time, Neptune gained a safe distance and the witch noticed what was going on, I shoot my Energy Claw forward with all my might!

"YOU'RE MINE NOW!"

My palm and fingers slammed straight into the witch's face and head, dragging her down as my downward momentum send us both crashing deep through the cave floors, sending rocks and stone flying everywhere in all directions. The impact of my attack rivalled that of a falling meteoroid. Then the force of my thrust and the speed my body moved at sent the witch flying straight through a cave wall, where even my rocks and boulders began to fall as her body slams straight in.

The power of that attack I unleashed…was only a fraction of what I was capable of.

…Skeith's power truly is terrifying, even to me, the one using it.

The entire field become covered in smoke and stone powder as a result of my last destructive attack just now, which by the way, used up the last bit of my power and now the armor on my left arm and the wings on my back had completely vanished. I was back to being regular Haseo. It really did disappear after one shot.

As for the witch…I couldn't see her HP bar anymore…So does that mean we won? …But the bigger question is…Is she still alive?

The answer to that, when the smoke finally clears, was yes.

She still survived my attack but she looked beaten and tattered. Her clothes were a mess in several places and she was covered in dirt and bruises on most of her body.

Her knees looked weak and she could barely stand. Nonetheless, she gives all of a dark, piercing glare. She had the look of a sore loser rather than an evil villain.

"Damn it all. You don't even look like you exercise, so why? Tch, that's right…this is Planeptune…! This is your home turf, Neptune. But it's strange…The Neptune I remembered wasn't so big on teamwork. She was always so full of herself and gloats like a narcissist to even consider it. Where'd all that over-confidence go?"

It was then that the lady's eyes slightly deter over to the side, focusing her sights upon me. After staring at me for a bit, examining me from the tips of my toes to the tallest strand of hair on my head, a subtle change came upon that pale complexion of hers. A knowing look appeared on her face.

"Ah, so that's how it is…What an interesting development this is…I never would've guessed that was the case…"

Hmm? She was murmuring something weird and I couldn't hear her. What was that? Speak up!

"I won't forget about you either, boy! Don't think I'm gonna let you get away with that 'Old Hag' remark from earlier…"

So…you're gonna let me go for throwing your body through 8 metres of stone and rock? That sounds reasonable…

"Next time we meet, Neptune and boy, it'll be different. Don't forget my words."

And like that, she disappears completely in that same black veil from before. She was gone now, but something tells me that we'll see her again. People like her are persistent like that, to the point of being annoying.

Compa and If stood there with no clear idea what was going on. I was as lost as they were at the moment. I mean, I was attacked, almost got myself killed by this psycho whack-job with a creepy goth look all over a stupid reason, and she just leaves….It'd be weird if I did understand what was going on.

…Ugh, I'm tired now…

If had her arms crossed while her eyes and facial expression had this 'unbelievably pissed' face going on at the moment. I can see blood-protruding veins dancing around above her head.

"What the hell? She came out of nowhere, threw a hissy git, and left. She must be menstruating or something."

I wouldn't know about that…Why would I know about that?

"Oh, by the way, Haseo? What was up with that weird cheat-code power you used just now?"

If asks me as both her and Compa turn towards me with a curious look. …Did she have to call it a cheat code though, it makes me feel bad hearing it.

I scratched the back of my head as I try to find the right words to say.

"Well…I have no idea, to be honest…I just felt this sudden rise of power coming from inside me, wanting to come out and then boom, before I knew it, I had this whole Neptune transformation going on for me."

"Hmm, well, it's not like incredibly OP powers are a rare sight in these parts. I guess it bothers me a little that only you and Neptune are the only ones in our party to have such cheap skills."

Does she really have to call it cheap? What is she complaining about anyways, we're in the same party?

"I guess…"

I said while shrugging my shoulders.

Speaking of Neptune, she had already changed back to her normal form at the same time as me. Man, this Neptune and that other one are like two totally different people. Just thinking of those two as the same person kinda freaks me out.

….As for my power, I had an idea about where it came from already earlier but it's just a guess really and besides, I don't think I need to bore anyone with the little details like that. The fact is, I have insane hacks powers which will probably be abused later down the road.

It wasn't quite like summoning my Avatar but overall, it's similar. I wouldn't want to summon the full power of Skeith anyways, I was just fine with this.

This whole armor like concept similar to Neptune's HDD was a new sensation for me but I'm certain I would adjust to it in time.

But first, I need to complete it, this Skeith HDD or whatever the hell I should call it. All I was able to get out of my first time was a left arm and wings.

If I'm serious about using this, I need to learn to complete the transformation to extend it to the rest of my body. I can't even think about mastering it until I've completed that part.

It seems that not only do we have a main villain to work with, I have something to work towards myself.

..Well, it's about damn time! I was getting bored!

This adventure is finally picking up from the looks of it…But for now…

…I'm so damn tired. Been doing nothing except kill monsters all day then there was this whole fiasco.

…I just want to rest at the inn and take a nice long 3-day nap. No more of Neptune's antics, and no more evil witch clowns trying to kill me. All I want now is a good night's rest…

"Ooh! Let's celebrate today's boss fight victory with a slumber party! Haseo, Iffy, Compa, we should break out all the pop, chips, ice cream and cupcakes we can get our hands on and spend the whole night playing card games! And watch movies too! Maybe some 'King's game' while we're at it too?! What do you think, Haseo?"

"…..Shut up, Neptune…."


	7. Bonus Level 2:(Title too long to fit)

Oh wow, it's been over a month, hasn't it since I last updated, huh? So sorry about that but school is becoming more hectic for me as I'm nearing the end of term 1. Ok, now since I have a massive project to work on for my computer science classes, I'll make this brief.

Since this chapter was so rushed, I had even less time to carefully write so plz excuse any obvious grammar errors. I'll look it over when I have time. The jokes in this chapter probably aren't that good either since I had to think it up from the top of my head.

Alright here's the next chapter, another bonus level for the sake of creating moments between party members that you will forever engrave into your mind...But I suggest using copy and paste instead. It's a lot less painful

Alright back to work for me, and pls don't expect any updates soon around this time of month. I'll do my best but I'm only one man. Don't expect anything from a weak human like me. I'm at that time of age where I have to think about my career now. It's a miracle that I can even take time to write fanfics at all.

Well, that's it from me. Time to get back to work! Oh god, winter break! Pls come to me soon already!

******Bonus Level 2: The most ridiculous, absurd, idiotic and completely unnecessary side quest ever taken!**  


A lot has happened since we've got attacked by that weird witch lady with the attitude. Ever since then, a lot of worries filled my mind, concerning that old hag who tried to kill me and that weird power that surfaced during the fight.

Weird, I never thought I could use my Avatar in this world…Actually, scratch that, I'm not even sure if that power I have was even my Avatar at all. It had a similar feel but a different sensation coursing through my body.

If anything, it was more like that Hard Drive Divinity that Neptune can pull off. Just what exactly is HDD anyways? How is it that Neptune can pull off such a transformation and more importantly, how can I?

…No, it's probably too soon to think that this power is HDD, it's probably something else entirely for all I know. If I had to guess, Skeith's Avatar data may have been partially converted when I came to this world. It certainly would explain a lot.

Hey, Histoire! You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, do you?

….

….No answer. Typical. I haven't heard anything from her for a while now. I'm starting to get a little worried about our current situation but…

…I'm going to have to put them on hold for the time being, to deal with the situation in front of me.

"Ooh, the ground is split here! Did this happen during some great war from long, long ago?!"

…We've only been her for 0.43 seconds and already, Neptune was scouring the place like a tourist on vacation…

"I betcha it was a totally crazy, epic war between some profound sort of darkness and a really great light!"

…She's like one of those Otaku at an anime convention after finally coming out of his crap-selling room after playing video games and watching anime for 32 hours straight. …No, actually, forget it.

Even hardcore Otakus can't get away with sexual molestation….A lot of things had happened before coming here, for the record. And believe me when I say this, some things are better off shrouded in darkness.

Compa, If and I try to be patient with her…but as human beings, we had our limits.

"…What's she babbling about?"

When If asks me and Compa, I just shrugged my shoulders without a care.

"…You think I speak Neptune?"

"I'm sorry. Please be patient with her. She really doesn't remember anything…I think."

Compa…that's a lot of sweat coming down your face.

Does this really have anything to do with amnesia though? I mean, losing memories are one thing but there are plenty of amnesiacs in the world who can remember the Prime Minister of Japan, or even how to eat pudding with a spoon.

If crosses her arms. That keen look on her face clearly says that she shares the same scepticism that I do.

"Right. Hearing that from a nurse-in-training is reassuring. How long have you known her?"

"A few days. I found her alongside Mr. Haseo with her stuck head-first in the ground, so I pulled them out and treated their wounds. Mr. Haseo had a lot of fractures on his skull when I found him and there were so many bruises on his face. It was like he was hit by a cannonball."

A feel a sweat coming down my cheek as I stressed out an awkward face.

"Well that's….not too far off…."

A fractured skull, huh? That explains the frequent headaches I get every now and then.

Wait, stuck in the ground! That sounds pretty…unbelievable. Actually, when I look at If's face, it was like her train of thought smashed straight into a brick wall.

"S-Stuck in the ground? You pulled her out? So, Neptunes grow in the ground around here. How can I believe that?"

Ugh, I just heard something really scary just now. Neptune isn't a carrot! If she is, we'd be swarming with them and this world would be pretty much destroyed in half a minute!

Compa stresses a smile on her face. When is she not smiling?

"Well, yes, but not from the ground. She fell from the sky and got stuck in the ground, Miss IF."

"And before she got stuck in the ground, she ran into yours truly like a meteorite and we butt heads, almost killing my HP bar in a one-hit combo."

I felt like that part should be said, If just gives me a weird look afterwards.

"THAT'S your first meeting!? Hmm, you know considering it was your first encounter with your first party member, I expected something a bit more…pleasant. Actually, how are you still alive?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ehh, probably grabbed hold of a green mushroom before coming here or something."

"Huh?"

The look she gives me was even weirder. I guess she didn't get the reference. Must not have those kind of games in this world.

And then she wore a face similar to a lightbulb turning on in her head and she turns towards Compa.

"Oh, it's been bugging me, but you call me 'Miss'. You don't have to be so formal but…"

"Iffy, Compa, hurry up! The view is so stupendous from here. You two scared? Hah, I bet you are! I'm so brave."

"…If you ask me, I think someone here should learn to be a bit **more **formal."

If's face shifts into a tight glare. Yep, she's mad. I can feel the murderous intent from her eyes.

"I don't like her being overly friendly with me. I feel like she doesn't quite understand her place beneath me."

I let out a long, long sigh. We're off to save the world and we're like this. We are so doomed.

"Just give her a cookie or something and I'm sure she'll behave."

Oh? And where we are right now, you may be wondering?

This is the Sky Harbor area, where two landmasses come in contact with one another….So yeah, the ground's not exactly split. It was always like that.

It was arguably no different from a sea harbor that you'd see back home…but in the sky. There was this massive gate standing before us with a barred fence all around the edge of the landmass, where a vast sea of sky and clouds wait just on the other side.

When I took look over the fence and I took a glance down…there was no ground. All I see were clouds and I don't think these are the kind of clouds you can just call out and ride on. No, these look like the clouds you can pass through and fall to your death.

"So how should I cross over? Should I jump? Should I shout 'wahoo!' as I do it!?"

If she were to jump, she would surely die….

…

"Go right on ahead, Neptune. I won't stop you."

Wow, I actually said it to my own party member. I guess that would make me a terrible person, huh? Whatever…

If was smiling at Neptune…Oh wait, no she isn't. Her lips were curved upward but the stress on her face clearly says she's reaching the limits of Neptune's idiocy.

"Why not slap on some overalls and a red hat while you're at it? Actually, we use a bridge to cross over. We needed the Basillicom's permit to get the bridge lowered. Now we can use it anytime."

"So Mr. Haseo? What should we do now?"

"Hmm?"

I raise a brow, confused at Compa's question.

"Why are you asking me?"

I asked her, to which Compa smiles sheepishly while scratching her cheek lightly with her finger.

"Well, I mean, you've been leading us on ever since this journey began."

I give Compa a weird look. Just what did she mean by that? Before my mind could wander into some dangerous thoughts, If spoke up with a face that said she read my mind. It was immediately after Compa's comment and she spoke in a sharp tongue.

"What she means is that you've basically been calling the shots for all of us this whole time. So Fearless Leader, you have any idea what we should do next?"

If had this subtle glare directed at my face. Is she mad at me about something now? With her, it's hard to say.

"If you want to be in charge then be my guest. I don't recall ever wanting to be the leader of this crazy party anyways."

I say that to If with a shrug of my shoulders. She responds by turning her head and crossing her arms in a huff. I think I made her even madder…

"Hmph, you're doing a good job anyways so I can't complain. Besides it's easier to listen to you than that other airhead, Neptune."

"…You say that but you obviously look pissed…"

"I'm not pissed about having you lead the party…..In fact…It's better this way…."

She mumbles those last words with a strange rosy colour on her cheeks. Was it that hard for If to swallow her pride? No, that's not exactly the kind of face she had…so what was it?

"…Also…It's not that why I'm mad, Haseo…"

"…Then what is it…?"

"It's…nothing…"

"You sure?"

"I said it's nothing, blockhead!"

If screams at me, while at the same time she had this glare that she would only give to Neptune. Obviously, it wasn't a very positive one.

I noticed If's face was even redder than it was before. I kept staring at her but for some reason, she wouldn't look me in the eye. That's weird. If never really came across as the shy type to me. Actually, this is the first time I've ever seen this side. When did it happen?

"_Well, I mean, you've been leading us on ever since this journey began."_

I think sometime when Compa said that…So I guess…

"Mr. Haseo, you have a lot to learn about women, it seems."

Compa steps in beside me suddenly while tugging my arm.

"You think so?"

I responded, with a perplexed voice. Compa can only nod her head with a semi-serious expression on her face.

"As you know, Mr. Haseo, women can be very complicated and it's no good for someone like you to be lacking in so much delicacy, especially with so many girls surrounding you as it is."

"Uh huh…I see…"

….I don't get a thing she was saying. All I could do was nod my head and pretend I understand what she was meaning.

Compa kept explaining more about the female psychology to me like a real nurse would.

"There's obviously only one thing that could make Miss IF so upset. I'd like to tell you what it is but that would defeat this little lesson."

"O…K…."

Her explanation was getting harder and harder for me to comprehend. More and more I find myself wondering if she was even speaking proper Japanese or even English for the matter.

"Mr. Haseo, is it alright if I borrow you for a moment? Just for a little demonstration?"

"Uh…Ok?"

Without even asking what the demonstration is, Compa steps closer towards me. As always, she looked as shy as ever…No, actually she looked even shier than she ever did before. Her soft, rosy cheeks lit up like red Christmas lights and it burned all across her face up to her ears. Her shaking eyes looked like they were slowly mustering up courage.

She steps even closer to me, stepping into my personal boundaries. I can feel her pushed up against my arm as her hands clutched tightly on it.

"C-Compa! What are you-!?"

I tried to take a step back and break away from her but Compa had me trapped as her hands wrapped tightly around my bicep. Crap, what's with her strength!? That's insane! She can probably wrestle a boar with that grip of hers.

"Wha-!?"

If was standing there in front of us. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes were as wide as her mouth. She was staring. And she kept staring. All she did was stare without even a thought in her eyes.

"H-Hey, Compa! W-What do you think you're doing with Haseo over there!?"

If screams at Compa, who was clinging to my arm. I felt like the favourite toy of the girl clinging onto me as the grip she had on me tightened.

Compa was murmuring something with her lips as her head remained lowered. I couldn't see the expression in her eyes but no doubt, her shyness must be killing her now.

"I-I don't wanna do this but…if it helps Mr. Haseo understand…and you understand too, Miss IF then I'll gladly…"

She had the voice of a crazy person. Not only she was quiet like hell, but she spoke so fast that the only word my mind could register was 'you'.

"I-It should be fine…if it's with Mr. Haseo…then I can…do this…"

"Huh? What was that?"

"Mr. Haseo…I really don't wanna do this but I have to if it means you'll understand…Please pay attention to Miss If's reaction to what I'm about to do."

"Eh? W-Wait a minute! What are you-!?"

"Eh!"

With a cute squeak, Compa thrusts her arms towards her body, pulling my arm in with her. And that's when-!

SQUISH!

My elbow dug in straight between her cleavage! It was then that time completely froze for all 3 of us! My jaw dropped! If's jaw dropped! Compa's eyes were shut so tight they were trembling.

"Wha…?"

"Wha!?"

"Hmmmmmm!"

The most unexpected situation had occurred…

How the hell did this happen!? What's with this cliché TV anime scene!? How something you would only see happen to fictional did characters happen in real life!? It's impossible! From Compa, it was an incredibly bold move! It takes an entirely unique human being to even commit such an act!

What the hell is going on!?

Then in my frenzy, my brain had registered the sensation covering my elbow. It was soft yet firm, like my arm was being squeezed by two giant marshmallows. G-Giant!? What the hell!? It feels like my entire arm is being completely sandwiched between two pillow-sized marshmallows! Do girl's chest really come at this size!?

I-It's not possible..!

C-Calm down, calm down Haseo! If you ignore it, then it'll be like they're not even there….How the hell can I ignore this warm, elasticity melting my elbow! The heat coming from her chest was so soothing and this sensation…They would definitely have a good bounce to them going on.

…Aahh! Damnit! I wish I could just tear my arm off right now!

Before my mind can completely break with ecstasy, I violently tried to shake Compa off my arm as hard as I could. I ripped her off the ground and swung my arm around violently! Damnit, why won't you come off! I swing my arm around harder! Damnit, she's still there! Even bugs know when to fly away at this point!

"Damnit, get off me! Stop it, Compa! This isn't funny! Get the hell of me! What are you trying to prove by doing this!?"

The tone of Compa's voice was fluctuating. Obviously, it was because I was swinging Compa around in all sorts of directions, trying to shake her off. Despite the violent turbulence, she tries to get the words out to me.

" ! Please…Pay close attention…to Miss IF's expression…at this moment…!"

"Huh? Her expression?"

I paused at that moment, stopping my arm before Compa could become sick due to the violent swinging I made her endure. Despite how sick she looked now though, she was still clinging onto my arm with an iron grip.

And then….

I froze up entirely. For I could feel the most dangerous killing intent emanating right in front of me.

How dangerous am I talking about?

Well, let's just say standing with the grim reaper, or even death's door step is much more pleasant than this.

" HA-SE-O!"

If had an overwhelmingly dark aura burning on every inch of her body. That aura of complete blackness is enough to make the sky dark and there was an intense heat coming from that black fire, I could feel it drying my throat out.

Her glare! It's super scary! A face that only Neptune can invoke out of her! It was so sharp, it was like a blade made solely to violently hack me into pieces!

She spoke and her voice had a chill equivalent to absolute zero.

"So….You like them big…don't you?"

If was….smiling. When she smiles like she is now…Death is an absolute! I began to fear for my life! If, you're scaring me! You've turned on the scary again! Turn it off! Turn it off now!

With my free hand, I try to calm If down before I get killed off! Right now, I was literally fending for my life! But is there any hope now? Because facing If like this was similar to facing a chainsaw-wielding giant!

"C-Calm down, If! You were watching right? You knew that all of this is all Compa's idea! I have nothing to do with any of this!"

"…You say that…but…she's still clinging to you…!"

Her voice was like a blade.

"That's because she wouldn't let go of me! Damnit, why do you people keep dragging me into this!? Hey, Compa! Say something about this!"

" *pant* *pant*"

Compa had just made a REALLY dangerous sound right now. Her pants were like the oil made to feed the raging flames known as If.

BURN!

The scary aura around her burned even more violently!

I was this close to squealing.

"Mr. Haseo. You understand right? What is compelling Miss IF to summon the fires of hell with her own emotions."

Right now, I'm trying to understand what's going on through that brain of yours! Wait, fires of hell!?

"Miss IF! You understand too, don't you? Unless, you're more honest with yourself…You won't be able to beat Nep-Nep and me."

"W-Wahh!?"

If's face was on fire and her jaw was so wide, you could fit someone's fist in there. Wait, why aren't the fires of hell burning around her burning out yet!?

"It's clear now…that Mr. Haseo won't realize anything…until you go on the attack. That's why, Miss IF…I won't lose to you!"

Compa makes the declaration of war while still hugging tightly on my arm. The squeezing of her chest around my arm didn't bother me. In fact, I didn't even notice it. Because I had something more dangerous to deal with!

Compa and If were having a conversation I could barely follow. And when she made the declaration of war against If, her face completely dropped in an instant.

Eh!? W-What's going on!?

For If, it looked like something inside her snapped. Her eyes hid in the shadows of her bangs and her face lowered towards the ground. Her shoulders began to tremble and I heard a strange sound from If.

Was she crying? No. Not possible.

Was she laughing? I had hoped she wasn't.

I get chills as I hear a dark 'hehehehehehehehehehe' laugh coming from If. Hey, you're supposed to be more tsundere, not yandere!

"Go on the attack, eh? I suppose…I can do that…"

If drew out her blades, a murderous gleam from her weapons reflected in her eyes. Rather than looking towards Compa, I think her bloodthirsty gaze is looking at…me!?

"It was nice knowing you…"

"W-Wait! If, calm down! I don't think Compa meant 'attack' in that sort of way! More importantly, it looks like you want to kill me instead!"

The smirk on If's face grew even bigger and sharper. Say something, damnit! No! Stay back! Stay the hell away from me! I practically did nothing and I'm gonna get killed for it!? That's messed up! I mean, REALLY messed up!

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

….

For the record, I'm still alive. If you're wondering how then leave me alone, I don't wanna talk about it.

"Hah….Hah…."

This is one of those times where I'll forever be scarred for life.

I'm gonna have nightmares about this for days….

"…Alright, putting this incident behind us, I think we should get going to the next landmass now. What do you girls think?"

"If Mr. Haseo thinks we should go, then I think so too."

"Eh, I was getting bored in Planeptune anyways. A place like this isn't really my cup of tea to begin with."

It doesn't look like Compa or If had any objections with our next course of action…so even though it cringes me to say this, that just leaves…

"Neptune, what do you think…?"

"…"

"Neptune…?"

Now that I think about it, Neptune's been amazingly quiet lately for a while now. She didn't even mention a single thing earlier during that situation which will never be brought up ever again.

That's not right…No, it's completely impossible for her to not say something and make the situation even worse. That's just how much of a walking disaster Neptune is.

It feels so unnatural, it was like a bad omen that could eventually lead to the end of the world.

I looked around. That purple-head is nowhere to be seen. And I found the silence filing the sky harbour to be….really disturbing.

I have a bad feeling about this….

"Hey, where did Neptune go?"

"Now that I think about it, I haven't heard a peep from her for a while now. And while I'm relieved that I don't have to hear her voice anymore, I'm getting a little worried now."

If looks around the sky harbour and those green eyes don't look like they see that headache around here either.

What the hell is going on…?

"Ah, Mr. Haseo! Look at this!"

Compa hands me a piece of paper, folded up rather crudely. It looked like a note of some sort and on the surface of that white sheet was a single name.

-Neptune

I quickly became depressed. Of course, it'd be her.

"A note?"

"She must've left it before she disappeared. Quick, Mr. Haseo! Open it!"

At Compa's urging, I hastily opened up the folds to reveal the message. It was definitely Neptune's handwriting, for she's the only person I know who would hand-write her messages in crayon, switching to different colours for each letter unnecessarily.

The message in it was simple, so simple that only she could write it.

-Got bored! Went out to do stuff! BRB!

Underneath was a doodle of little Neptune giving a thumbs up to the person reading. In this case, it'd be me.

The drawing was nice I have to admit….

But…

CRACK!

That sound came from me, when my vein throbbed and I crushed the piece of paper in my palm. My heart wished that the piece of paper could be Neptune herself.

I threw the paper high in the air and then…

"Justice!"

I unleashed my dual guns and blasted the crumbled ball with all my fury! I used so much force that I unleashed a light show in the sky. As I pant heavily, I can hear Compa clapping and at the same time, a hazy "Eehhh…" coming from If.

"Ooh, that was so pretty, Mr. Haseo!"

"…Doesn't that seem a bit….overkill."

"Hah…Hah….Compa…If…We're going on a manhunt…."

This is arguably….the **most ridiculous, absurd, idiotic and completely unnecessary side quest ever taken!**

"I want Neptune back! Dead or alive! Preferably dead!"

We began to search for our missing party member, which never would've happened if that girl just learned to stay still, godamnit!

Damnit, what goes on that girl's head forever remains beyond me! She has a lot of nerve to ditch the party just to do whatever the hell she wants! Even for a kid, that's a crappy thing to do!

"That girl…! She's like a dog! Let her off her leash and all hell breaks loose!"

I mutter that to myself as I search through Planeptune for that girl. As dumb as she is, she wouldn't dare enter dungeons alone…

…For there was no point as we had already cleared most of them and massacred an unhealthy amount of monsters.

Besides, she isn't the type to miss up the chance to travel to landmasses. So where is she?

I went to town along with the others, hoping to find something there. The best way to search for Neptune is follow the trail of mass destruction and/or complaints from restaurant owners. I was looking for one or the other…

And then, while we walked through the central city of Planeptune, Compa looked like she had come across something…

"A big truck? Is it recycling day?"

We noticed a big truck not too far from us. Not too far from it was something unusual, it looked like an antique and someone living in the modern age like myself wouldn't recognize it at all.

"What is that? It looks like I'm some kind of furniture but I've never seen anything like it."

If caught notice of my unintentional murmurs and looked up at the strange antique along with me.

"Oh, I guess it's sort of a rare sight. It's probably a jukebox."

"A Jukebox? What's that?"

"It's a machine that plays music selected by someone after putting some money in it. There's a stack of records inside."

So that's a jukebox, huh? That's really interesting how people back then used something so big to play their music. Nowadays we just get our music from our cellphones or portable music players. We humans sure have come a long way since then.

The next one to talk was Compa.

"Records? Those things made with vinyl? I bet Mr. Jukebox is a real antique."

"…That is correct."

Another voice enters the conversation. An old man approaches us as he struggles to stand upward with his cane. H-Hey! Don't strain yourself, old man!

"Oops, sorry. We didn't mean to distract you or anything."

"Don't worry about that. I was just about to take a break, anyway."

The old man had a pleasant smile on his face and he looked at the Jukebox with a nostalgic face. I wonder what his eyes were seeing, what kind of memories are flashing right before him.

"Is the Jukebox broken?"

I asked to which the old man lets out a sigh.

"Yes. For some reason it just won't play anymore and I can no longer find parts to fix it with. Useless products will just get thrown away…"

The old man lets out another sigh. This time, he sounded more depressed than before as his eyes dropped downwards.

"Much like this company. Even if its business was founded upon the sales of jukeboxes…"

As a foreigner in this world, I naturally had no clue what he was seeing. But it did surprise to see that If was confused as well.

"Huh? I thought this was a…game company?"

"You may not know, but several game companies got their start by selling jukeboxes around here."

That makes sense. Even the biggest companies aren't born overnight. Everything has their beginnings. If was nodding her head while murmuring "Oh, Interesting."

The conversation we had with the nostalgic old man took an even sombre turn. His nostalgic face appeared again and while it looked like he was living memories in bliss, I can feel a faint sadness coming from his eyes as he looks at the worn out jukeboxes.

"…Youths back then found the loves of their lives dancing to the music this old thing played."

"How romantic! It's like a musical cupid!"

Compa squeals with flushed cheeks as her eyes gleamed with a mixture of stars and hearts. Of course, she'd be a complete sucker for these kinds of things.

The man smiles at us again. Despite that, he still looked a little sad with that smiling face. Damnit, old man! Don't give me that face! All that look ever does is irritate me. Why are you even smiling at all!? You crazy old coot!

"Right. I should get going. Feel free to stop by if you're ever in the mood for classic rock n'roll."

""Hmm. We'll see."

I give the old man a half-hearted answer. He can only sigh at the answer I gave him.

"Of course, if this thing ever gets fixed…I'm sure it will be right when you forget it even exists. Farewell."

Leaving those disheartening and pessimistic words to us, the man limps away with his cane. Something about his words and the way he walked from us like that really pissed me off.

It irritated me to hear him say such a thing to me. Hey, you think you can just say that to me and walk away!? Don't get the wrong idea!

Stop screwing with me!

"…I bet he danced with his lover to that jukebox's music, too."

Compa murmured as she watches the old man leave. Damnit, why do I have to surround myself with a bunch of soft-hearted idiots!? Because of these people, I'm going to get myself even more sidetracked than before!

"Maybe…"

I responded to Compa while letting a sigh, I'm going to kick myself for this but…if it means I could put this all behind me then…

…I walked towards the jukebox with a disgruntled face. Why am I even doing this, I kept asking myself that as my body moved on its own.

"Mr. Haseo?"

"Yo, Haseo? What are you doing?"

The two of them asked me as I tried to find something like a switch or clasp that will open the Jukebox's frame.

I scanned the whole thing until I noticed twin clasps holding a board of wood at the back of the jukebox. With a click, I unlocked it and opened up the wooden plate. When I pulled it off, I noticed all the complex and unique parts that make up this jukebox. It wasn't all that complicated. It just had a lot of bulky parts to it and a few wires all over the place.

You would never expect antique technology to be all that complicated anyways. Compared to modern game systems, this seemed pretty simple.

I should be able to work with this.

"If the old man is going to be so nostalgic about these stupid things then you might as well give him something he can be nostalgic about it."

Besides, that face he gave us and the words he said before he left…They were still burning in my mind. It absolutely pisses me off, every time I played it over my mind. Damnit, if fixing this means not seeing that old man like that again, then it's worth it!

Forget it even exists, my ass!

"So, Haseo. You think you can fix it?"

If asks me as she leans over towards me at my side, staring intently on the inner workings of the jukebox. I kept looking for what the problem might be.

"I live alone so I make it a habit to fix any of the broken electronics at home. This is my first time seeing a jukebox but if the problem is obvious, I should be able to fix it."

"Oh! Really!? Oh! I hope you can, Mr. Haseo! That old man would be so happy!"

Compa expresses her optimism and she looked like she was silently praying for my success. Like I don't have enough pressure already…Hmm?

"This is…"

I noticed a part inside the jukebox that was incredibly loose. I have no idea what it is but I'm fairly certain it wasn't supposed to be able to shaken around like this in my hand. It was then that I noticed that it was barely connected to two ports on both sides.

"Ehh, so that's it, huh?"

I have no experience in repairing jukeboxes at all but even so, I was able to find a way to fix this little problem. Finding parts for this is a hard thing to do for something as old as this. Thankfully, I know how to improvise.

"Hey, If. You wouldn't happen to have something like a thin sheet of metal, do you?"

"Hmm, I got a few throwing knives in my back pocket."

"Give one to me."

"Huh? Okay, but what are you going to do?"

"Something possibly stupid and dangerous."

"Alright then…"

If passes me one of her throwing knives. They were small and thin enough to connect to the gap I was hoping to squeeze it through. Pinching the knife between my fingers, I eyed for the small gap between the part and the port which is supposed to connect.

"Alright, here goes nothing…"

I carefully stabbed the knife into the gap. By the time I squeezed it all the way through, I feel a light zap stinging my fingers as I instinctively pulled back.

"Ouch!"

The burning and tingling still twitched on my fingers.

"Mr. Haseo! A-Are you okay!?"

"Y-Yeah, just a light zap is all. Anyways, I think I connected the loose part now. That should've been the problem before so now, I think the jukebox should work now."

I say that while taking the wooden board and placing it over the exposed circuits.

"Really? All right then, let's give it a shot."

Saying that, If takes out a one-credit coin and slips it into the jukebox. Some weird lights began to flash on the jukebox.

Weird music I never heard before began to play. Someone must've had a record slipped into it before we came around. Whoever it was, sure had interesting tastes.

"Well, I'll be damned. You actually did it, Haseo!"

"Oh, this is wonderful, Mr. Haseo! You're so amazing! Now the old man will be so happy!"

If and Compa were both smiling at me. Before I knew it, I felt this strange twitch on my lips as it curved at an unusual angle.

Oh, I was smiling too now, aren't I?

"Come on, let's get going. We need to find Neptune already."

"But shouldn't we tell the old man about the fixed jukebox?"

If asks me to which I only shrug my shoulders and moved the other direction.

"He'll probably come around once he hears this sad excuse for music playing in the air anyways, so I don't see the point."

Saying that, I moved on to find yet another one of my daily headaches. There is something seriously wrong with me, isn't there?

"Wow, you're unexpectedly nice, aren't you?"

If brings it up out of nowhere. I sigh and spoke in a low voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh? So you weren't fixing that old man's jukebox just to make him happy and allow him to live in all of his blissful memories in nostalgia, and at the same time, walk away before he returns just so that he wouldn't find out that you were the one fixing his precious jukebox then?"

"…."

I should reject that claim that she had made just now but for some reason, I couldn't get the words out. Damnit, I just need to say no and I can move on! Why can't I say it!? I can feel If snickering from behind my back! Damn, you're pissing me off! Don't make me do something I'll regret!

Damnit!

"Huh? Miss IF, Mister Haseo? What's going on?"

"You see, Compa, it seems our boy Haseo here has a soft spot after all. He went out of his way to fix the old man's jukebox so that he wouldn't be sad. And what's more, he decides to leave before he could return. You see, if Haseo stuck around, he would've gotten credit for the good deed he pulled but instead he decide to leave it up for grabs, not caring about it one bit."

"Oh wow, I get it now. Mr. Haseo! You really are amazing, aren't you? I never knew you could be so nice! I'm so glad that I can be friends with someone like you!"

"Y-You got me wrong! It wasn't like that at all! That jukebox was just getting on my nerves, the way it stood there looking useless! I just did it to get over my irritation! That's it!"

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that, Haseo…"

I let out a sigh as I dropped my head. I'm going to be subjected endless teasing from If later during this journey. I can feel it all over my back.

Now I'm glad Neptune isn't here to see all this…

…Speaking of which….

As our group passes through town, we noticed a strange sight. And when I say strange, I mean…

"Whoa! What's happening? A barrel just flew right past my head!"

…That. It was as Compa said, a barrel truly did fly over her head. Eh? Where have I heard that before?

Curious and at the same time, slightly shaken, we all turned our heads towards the oddest sight.

I murmur out loud to everyone.

"What the hell is going on?"

Still shaking, Compa points her trembling fingers at a weird scene not too far from us.

"O-Over there! Those tough-looking people are…destroying a pile of barrels…"

"Huh? Why?"

If asks the simple question while looking absolutely confused. After all, this incredibly weird activity had no worth to it at all, other than destroying barrels. Something you would only do in a video game if you were really, really bored.

Actually something as destructive and pointless as this practically had Neptune's name on it.

"Lookit the other side! Those road pugilists are destroying cheap, boxy cars with their bare hands!"

That loud, annoying monkey screech could only come from one person. If and I groaned while slumping forward in depression while Compa had the complete opposite reaction.

"Nep-Nep!"

"Hmm? Oh hey, Compa, what's up?"

"Where have you been? We were so worried about you!"

"Huh? Oh sorry? I guess I just got a little sidetracked is all! No biggie! I was just going through town and see all these guys tearing through stuff like it was a party! Oh hey, Iffy! Haseo! You're here too!? And what's with those faces?! It looks like you're ready to kill someone!"

Damn, for an idiot, she's sharp. Is that the face I'm wearing right now? Well, it seems fitting, now that I think about it.

Suppressing our thirst for blood, If and I walked towards Neptune. Although honestly, I think we're both thinking the same thing…That we're better off with this girl's face on one of the missing child posters at the police station.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

I scream at Neptune, to which she answers without a hint of worries.

"Hmm, well I'm watching these guys go crazy on everything they can get their hands on."

"That's not what I meant! How the hell can you just ditch the party like that!? What the hell was going on your mind when you went off on your own like that?"

Neptune blinked a few times, looking slightly lost and dumbfounded at my coarse words. Then taking her trademark pose, she puts her finger on her hip as she had this deep thinking look.

"What was going on in my mind…? Hmm…What was I thinking again….?"

"TRY TO REMEMBER, DAMNIT!"

Deeper, think deeper! You stupid, brainless excuse for a living creature!

"Now, now, let's not fight. What's important is that we're all together again. Right?"

Compa, who is the mediator of all conflict, stresses a smile towards Neptune, If and myself.

While Neptune remains the happy-go-lucky idiot, both If and I had a tired out face, like we hadn't slept for months or even a year. We stressed out our hardest glares as I could feel something snap in our minds.

"Hey, Haseo? Why do we put up with her again?"

"….I DON'T KNOW!"

And just like that, Neptune looks back at the destructive scene before us again. She seems to have a thing for unnecessary and wanton destruction. Somehow, I'm not surprised.

"I think they're martial artists…from all around the world. Oh, here comes a new challenger!"

"Hey, stop ignoring us! Agh, let's not get involved with this! Stop staring and let's go already!"

I start pulling on Neptune's hoodie and even while pulling with all my might, I could barely get her to move from that spot. Her heels, which seemed glued to the floor were acting like brakes and creating deep skid marks as I drag her through the park! Damnit, what kind of shoes is this girl wearing!?

"Oh, there's a cute Chinese girl with really monstrous thighs over there!"

Neptune kept saying rude and blunt stuff such as that.

"I told you to stop staring. Let's go!"

….

"Whoa, a sumo wrestler, too! I've never seen one in real life…!"

"Damnit, do my words just go out the other ear with you!? Let's go damnit!"

Our party was finally together and reunited at last. In the worst way possible.

Essentially, we were hoping to get back to the Sky Harbor and head over to the next landmass. A task which seemed impossible when we had a girl who if she was an AI, would have an even weaker processing power than the CPU from the 1970's ancient 'Pong' video game!

And as we walked across town to get back to our destination, we ended up walking through around a neighborhood I wasn't familiar with.

"Seems we're entering an industrial district. Look, they're loading up a truck."

We came across what looked like a typical scene here in the central city of Planeptune. We see a bunch of civilians loading up boxes into a truck but something about this scene seems…familiar. It had an odd reference to it, I couldn't identify as of now.

"Oh yeah. The boxes are getting moved on a conveyer belt and people are loading them onto the truck by hand."

Neptune took the liberty of stating the obvious like usual.

"The boces are in different shapes…and each shape is a different color…"

Neptune mentions and-Huh? Wait, where have I heard that before?

"It's probably tough to organize the boxes to fit neatly in the truck."

Neptune keeps talking and it feels like my mind is dangerously getting close to a game reference that I know all too well.

Then, shouting, If raises her finger and points towards the truck with enthusiasm.

"Check it out! They're turning the boxes so they can stack them without any gaps in between them. That's quite a skill."

Compa took notice of something else as the men were stacking the boxes.

"Oh, but they've left a long, thin gap on one end of the truck. How will they fill it!?"

If my guess is right, they won't…unless they want those boxes to disappear. If I'm right then…I'd rather not say it. Actually, it's better if I keep my mouth shut about something like this.

Then Neptune, while balling her fists, and making a guts pose, she says aloud.

"If they leave it there, the other stacked boxes are gonna be all wobbly and stuff."

It was then that Compa entered a state of deep, critical thinking as she watches the men load up yet another oddly shaped box into the trucks. You probably don't have to think that hard, considering how obvious this was. In fact, it was so obvious, that I just didn't wanna hear it get said aloud by anyone.

"Hmm. A thing, long, blue box is next. It…It fits perfectly! The men are high-fiving and saying something like 'Detris!'"

Damnit, so it is that! For the love of-! I'm getting goddamn tired of all these gaming references! Will someone put a stop to these things already!?

"Amazing!"

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh!"

Both Neptune and Compa were getting excited. Seriously? This kind of thing actually fascinates them?!

I can feel a massive migraine grow in the back of my head as I let out a strong groan.

"..What?"

Neptune looks at Compa curiously, as it looked like she had something important to say, which was…

"This company's the one who made the popular puzzle game with the falling objects."

"Oh, I getcha. Even their loading crew are masters at it!"

Th-That's really messed up. What kind of idiots would confuse games and reality to such an extent that they would even mix something like 'Detris' into their lives!?

"I seriously doubt that has anything to do with it."

I say that while I could feel a weird sweat coming off from my forehead.

I feel like the more I roam around this city, the crazier I become as I hang around these locals.

And that's why I figured…Damnit, enough is enough!

I can't take being on Planeptune for another second here!

"Hey, you three! We need to get going now! We can't let ourselves get sidetracked anymore than we already have!"

I shout out to all the girls in my party. They all turn to me, nodding their heads with a face of approval and their own charming smiles.

"Well, Haseo has got a point like always! We can't sit around, twiddling thumbs forever."

"I agree! We've been playing around far too much but it's time to get serious, just like Mr. Haseo says."

"Alright, everyone! Enough fun and games! It's time to go beat up some monsters!"

If, Compa and Neptune.

Three totally different personality, each of them serving to make my days here in Gamindustri a living hell for the rest of my life while I'm here…

…But when the situation calls for it, all of us can work together when we want to. It's funny because brief moments such as this, completely makes up for everything that had happened to me throughout the entire day.

At least, that's what I think anyways.

"Alright, we need to get over to the next landmass already, Haseo, lead the way!"

"If it's with Mr. Haseo, then I'll gladly follow him anywhere he goes because everywhere he goes is always a lot of fun!"

"Alright! With Haseo and I making a kickass team, we're gonna go all "BANG" and "SLASH" to all the stupid-AI monsters and take all their goods and experience points! Let's go raise our levels to 200 and beat the crap out of that final boss!"

If, Compa and Neptune all threw in their respective one-liners, each conveying the true feelings they were holding inside at that moment. If seems to have no problem letting me take charge of the party, and Compa seemed happy with the adventure we're on right now and Neptune of course was the most enthusiastic of them all.

All of them seem to have some kind of faith placed on my shoulders.

But I wonder what it is these girls really see me as? A party member? A guild leader?

It was hard to say for any of them because like Compa had said earlier,

'Women are complex individuals'

Probably will never understand what goes on in their heads for as long as I live.

Because with each passing day, their attitude keeps getting weirder and weirder and I ended up seeing new parts about them that I never thought they had.

These girls truly are…complicated.

However, in the case of Neptune….She's just weird…because she had the ability to say the most random and dangerous things at the most inopportune times…

"By the way, what did you guys do while I was gone anyways? Oh wait, you guys do anything like fanservice to Haseo without me!? Ooh, I hope not! Man that would really piss me off and make me go HDD on this entire city if that happened!"

….Like that…..Eh!?

"W-What did we…"

"…D-do…?"

If and Compa stuttered together as they connected their sentences with perfect sync. Not surprised, considering those two were thinking the same thing.

Actually, I'm on the same wavelength with them.

For that embarrassing, dreadful incident that left a deep scar in all of our souls rose up once again.

The three of us stood there, all of our faces burning the same shade of red and all our mouths dropped from our jaws at about the same height.

Silence fills the steaming air between all three of us.

….Hey, someone should answer this, right? It doesn't have to be me though. The others can do it for me while I just lean back and pretend nothing is happening.

…The three of us were probably having that same thought in our minds, just worded differently to fit our personalities.

Which is why neither of us made even the slightest squeak.

"….."

"…."

"…."

Awkward, this has become.

Neptune tilted her head to the side as she stares at all of us curiously. Hopefully, she's an idiot and she wouldn't be able to read our obvious expressions.

"You guys…did…didn't you? Without me!?"

Damnit, you choose NOW of all times to be keen and perceptive!?


	8. Level 5: The New World: Lastation

Oh wow, been a long time since I updated this one, huh? Ah well, better now than never, right?

Oh and I think a while back I said that I was going to start mk2 as soon as I finished this one...well, I changed my mind. You see, I realized that main story aside, I have a ton of side stuff ideas worth putting into this that it's going to be a crazy long time before I can finish and start on the next one, so I'm thinking of planning for the next one with a new protagonist from another series(I haven't decided which yet but probably someone from another rpg) rather than using Haseo again to change narration style and keep me from being bored as I write lol

There is prolly gonna be little continuity between this one and my version of a mk2 crossover fanfic so as I can avoid contradicting myself but honestly in my eyes, there's really not much of a story to it and it'll probably be more focused between character interaction like always.

So basically, if you want Haseo, read this one, you want (insert name here), read the other one. Alright, back to planning! I should at least get an idea before school starts up for me again hahahaha

Oh and enjoy.

**Level 5: The new world: Lastation**

Upon leaving Planeptune once and for all, I breathed a sigh as we entered the next landmass on a journey...

The Land of Black Regality, Lastation...

I coughed a few times as I took a deep breath of the place. What the hell!? This place...The first words that came to my mind as I looked upon this new landmass was...

"Wow, this place is all steampunky and spiffy and futuristic! Iffy, which landmass is this?"

That wasn't me! That was Neptune, asking If a question, who responds while taking out her cellphone!

"Lastation, ruled by the Console Patrol Unit Black Heart. The land is mostly obscured by industrial factories."

You could tell just by looking at it. First step in this place and it already felt like I was in the middle of the American Industrial Revolution.

The air here is definitely enough to make me hurl a few times, that's for sure...OK, so I don't like the atmosphere. Sue me...

...Ah I'm not gonna have fun here. Damnit, it's cold. Let's get this over with.

I looked around the place, and it was definitely different from Planeptune from the looks of it.

"Hey, If. I was just wondering, does the way each landmass look have anything to do with their goddesses' preference?"

If crosses her arms as her face looks like he was struggling for an answer. I guess she doesn't know much about it either.

"I don't think so. The CPUs are here to protect us, but humans develop the civilization itself."

I sigh as I looked all around the place. Something about this adventure doesn't motivate me at all.

"I can tell that the people here must be a lot of fun then..."

This sucks...Apparently I wasn't the only one who thinks so. I felt sick just knowing the fact that for once, Neptune and I were on similar wavelengths. But...

"Aw, that's so realistic. Compa, what're your thoughts on this place?"

"These factories and chimneys...remind me of an industrial revolution. I'm not familiar with this kind of thing."

"I suppose it's not appealing to mainstream girls. I think its cool. By the way, Haseo, what should we do now?"

While expressing her interesting taste, If takes a glance towards my direction. Neptune and Compa turn their heads and looked at me with expectation as well. What? I'm calling the shots again? I'm starting to think you're just pushing all these 'leader' responsibilities because you don't want to do it yourself.

Letting out a sigh, I scratched my cheek.

"Well, might as well head over to the Basillicom to see what's up and where all the monsters are at. It's not like the big boss of the place lives in a giant, unlocked castle perched up on a massive hill with thunderclouds roaring above it."

"Really? Then what's that?"

If points up at the distance, far from the outskirts of the city, where upon a massive tall hill, stands a giant, unlocked castle with thunderclouds roaring violently above it. It even had a giant neon sign that said Big Boss Lives Here

...That's a bit too obvious, don't you think?

"...Let's check by the Basillicom anyways..."

...

"Hah!"

My dual swords rip apart my opponent, a mere hornet.

One slash is all it took from my blades to completely bisect my foe, if I could even call it that.

"Alright, how many more to go?"

"I think we're about halfway there."

"Are you serious?!"

Right now, I'm in a cave, fighting pretty much all the monsters I could find until this place was cleaned out. I confirmed with If and we were only about halfway finished, despite being here for a while already. How long? Long enough.

Compa and Neptune are doing their part to help out as well but it feels like there is no end to them! I've been switching back and forth between weapons to keep me from being bored but...It's not working!

How did we end up bashing monster heads in a place like this? Well...

...Things got kinda messy when we went to the Basillicom.

"Um. 'scuse me! I wanna get some information on monsters. May I come in?"

Neptune's version of hello when we entered the Basillicom. Then again, the jerk calling himself a moderator was even worse.

"Monsters? What're you going to do with this information?"

"We're searching for an item called a Key Fragment. We must defeat a strong monster to get one."

Compa explains to which the dude just sneers at us like some arrogant bigshot.

"Defeat monsters? Don't be so foolish. Even the Lastation Defense Force doesn't stand a chance against them."

After fighting these monsters for a while, I must say now that the Lastation Defense Force must suck.

But it was what he said later that really pissed me off.

"You're nothing more than children. Go home!"

"Why you...! If you weren't an NPC, I'd cut you down right here!"

I growled at him. What I hated was that he was an NPC. Even if I cut him down with my scythe, he'll just respawn, more annoying than before!

Compa at the time, was sweating all over the place. I understand how she felt. That guy was definitely a jerk, and coming from me. That's saying something.

"Y-You shouldn't judge us by our appearances. We've defeated lots and lots of monsters already. Nep-Nep and Mr. Haseo can transform and become really super strong. We'll show you!"

I groaned at the time. What's the point of even having an ace in the hole if you blurt it out to everyone.

"Transform? What're you rambling about? If you want to go play magical girls, go elsewhere. You're a distraction."

I didn't know what made me snap at that moment. The magical girl part or the distraction part. I almost activated Skeith HDD and was about to blow this entire place sky-high but oh no, I wasn't going to let myself get provoked so easily and destroy this nice building...yet.

"...This Basillicom is a bit arrogant. Shows what kind of leader Black Heart is when you meet the people who serve her."

If mumbles with disdain as she glares at the arrogant Moderator. I added.

"I bet you this place isn't exactly big on tourism."

The jerk scoffs again. You know, he has a lot of attitude for an NPC.

"We're not like those who suck up to Black Heart. I don't care what people say, but don't confuse us for them. You brats better scram already, or I'm going to have to hurt you!"

"Oh? That's certainly big talk for a stupid church man."

I challenged him with my words backed up with Neptune's...uh sense of logic.

"Oh? Have you seen our stats? We're probably way stronger than you!"

The only thing that kept me from destroying this Basillicom and the jerkoffs working here was If's words that knocked me back to my senses and our duty.

"Don't bring that up to an NPC. Let's just come back later. We can't waste time."

As much as it irritated me at the time , If had a point. We left the Basillicom without getting anywhere, and went back to town, trying to think up of a Plan B...Oh but don't get me wrong, I still plan to destroy that place sooner or later when I find the opportunity.

But for now, we headed back into the city. Trying to think up of our next course of action.

"What should we do now, Mr. Haseo? We couldn't even get inside the Basillicom..."

Compa asks me with a worried face. When you look at me with those puppy dog eyes, I find it harder to think of a plan.

"Well, I suppose nothing's stopping us from breaking that front door down and getting what we want..."

"That would make us criminals and we'll have the Lastation Defense Forces on our asses."

If remarks to which I sighed out my reply.

"Somehow, I'm not that afraid of them..."

"He didn't hafta be such a party-pooper. I guess some people are different everywhere...Sometimes the world is cruel."

Neptune sighs as she begins kicking the ground. I guess I would want to kick this place too after what happened.

I crossed my arms and looked over at If, the only person I could probably share my thoughts about without getting a stupid reply.

"Hey, isn't it weird though?"

Something about that guy rubbed me the wrong way, and it wasn't the fact that he was an ass.

"Do people working at Basillicom's really have the right to badmouth about their CPU like that?"

It felt a little ironic though. It was like a Christian who had crap to say about God.

If shrugs her shoulders, looking a little peeve.

"Even I thought that guy was crossing the line with that. I guess people like that really do exist."

"You guess, huh? Well, I suppose we can only hope he'll become a boss for us to fight later on this journey."

Already, Lastation was giving me a bad impression of the place. No wonder nobody goes here often. If that dude from the Basillicom is anything like the waiters in restaurants here...then they aren't gonna last long then.

"For now, we'll just talk to the people here. They should know something about the monsters here."

Compa nods her head with agreement to my suggestion.

"Good idea. It may take longer, but we just got here and we don't know much about Lastation yet. This is just the beginning. Let's take our time and explore, and learn."

Neptune shoots up into the air with her fist aimed upwards into the sky.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. Then...I'll go with Haseo!"

Sure sounds like a plan-WHAT!?

Out of nowhere, Neptune grabs my arm and wraps herself around it. She pulls on me impatiently like a child on christmas.

"Come on, Haseo! We need to start collecting information already!"

"I know that! Why're you pulling me!?"

"Well duh! It's obvious! We're splitting up so we can collect information about monster's faster! Alright Haseo and I will go this way! Compa and Iffy, you come back in a few hours, we'll see you then. Toodle-ooo~  
"

...Wow, she's really lazy when it comes to planning the course of action for the other team. Eh?! A few hours!? It's going to take that long!

"Alright, Haseo! Let's go! If we don't hurry, we're gonna miss all the fun~"

Fun?! What does she mean, fun? We didn't come here to have fun, even if she does take a joy in everything she does!

Before we can even say anything about it, I feel another tug on my arm. Before I knew it, I became the rope in a tug of war between Compa and Neptune...These girls are strong! I feel like I'm going to get my arms ripped off.

"Hey, Compa! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I can ask the same, Nep-Nep, what did you plan to do with Mr. Haseo while we aren't looking?!"

"Heheh, oh you know LOL"

D-Did she just say 'LOL' like an actual word?

"It wasn't fair how you and Iffy had Haseo here all to yourselves while I was gone so I thought I get some alone time with him as well, you know =P"

Was almost destroying a city enough for you-Wait, what did you just say at the end there? =P? You can't even say that out loud!

"Mou, Nep-Nep, we didn't do anything like that! And it's not fair! I want to spend time looking for information with Mr. Haseo too! ."

H-How are you girls doing this? I'm actually starting to get curious now.

"Heh heh srry! 1st come 1st serve XD U should've made ur move and went all 'glomp' on haseo wen u had the chance! 2 late now though lmao!"

"UWaaahh! I-I can't do that! That's too embarrassing! T_T"

"Heh heh, I knew it! Usually timid girls like u r 1's 2 finish last rofl!"

...I'm not sure how this is possible but their words are slowly deviating from proper grammar.

While I was being pulled back and forth, I exchanged looks with the only person that could possibly save me from this predicament, If...

...She was glaring at me.

"ಠ_ಠ"

Oh come on! You too!? How are you all doing this?!

Never mind! Don't just stand there! Help me! Save me, damnit! These two are literally going to rip me apart!

As if reading my mind, she says...

"...You're on your own with this one."

You're terrible! You're the worst! How could you just abandon me like this!? Why!?

"Ah, that's it! I can't take it!"

I rip my own arms off from Compa and Neptune's grip. I think I dislodged my shoulders there for a moment. Hey, do my arms look longer now?

"Okay! Here's what we're gonna do! We're gonna stay as a group and search for information together. It'll take longer but at least you two aren't competing for some stupid reason. Any objections?"

"N-No..."

"None here!"

Compa and Neptune agreed to my proposal in their own way. Finally, order has been restored to our party...I give it about 30 seconds until chaos breaks loose once again.

We went around town, looking for answers concerning any monster activity in Lastation. While Neptune and Compa were talking to some of the NPCs, I noticed If walking up and taking a spot right next to me as I survey the area. Sheesh, where the hell were you 15 seconds ago?

"Are you sure it's a good idea doing this? It'll probably take longer to get the job done at this rate compared to splitting up into four groups and asking around."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Eh I suppose but you have to ask yourself...would you leave Neptune alone in the city to her own devices?"

"...You have a point."

"HOLY CRAP! A monster!? What is it doing out here!? Don't worry, Compa! I'll take care of it!"

"Oh wait a minute, Neptune! That's-!"

"Alright take this! Hyah!"

BOOM! SLASH! CRASH! BREAK!

"Oh! It's just a guy in a costume! Sorry!"

...

"Has it been 30 seconds already, Haseo?"

"...Will you stop reading my mind?"

After apologizing to the dude who just got whacked by Neptune, as well as bringing him to a proper hospital, we continued on with our gathering intel about the recent monster activity. It wasn't long until we attracted enough attention that we received a tip of someone in search of people who can exterminate monsters. We arranged a meeting with that someone and as we traverse through town...

"Is that her? The person who wants us to fight monsters?"

Compa points out to the distance to a woman. Neptune looked confused as she places a finger on top of her cheek.

"Huh? She's kinda small, isn't she? I was thinking, like a...big burly man as president."

That's a scary thought. I noticed the woman met eyes with our party and she quickly began waving towards us, as if trying to call us over.

"Hey, girls, I think this is the person we're supposed to meet."

"I suppose she's come to the same conclusion about us."

If finishes off what I had to say with her usual comments with a drop of sweat on her cheek. The woman approaches us with her hands on her hips and her eyes inspecting all of us closely.

It felt like we were being judged or examined or something.

"...So it's you? You're gonna fight the monsters for me? ...Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Gee, sorry to disappoint you. I believe this is the part where we learn not to judge a book by its cover? I'm Haseo, this is IF, and there's Compa and finally...Neptune."

It wasn't easy saying that last one in a neutral tone.

"My name's Chian. I run a small factory called Passe in the central city. I assume you're the leader of this party?"

"By default, yes."

"Well, you seem capable enough. We need someone to get rid of the monsters attacking our carriages and trains. Are you sure all of you can handle it?"

Before I can step up with my response, Neptune rudely interrupts with a beaming expression.

"You betcha! We know how to fight, and good old Haseo here sure knows how to lead a party so we'll be totally victorious!"

"Quiet..."

I lightly smacked Neptune in the head and she backs off. A wry smile appeared on Chian's face as she exchanges a look between me and Neptune. She looks over at Neptune with intrigue.

"I like you. That confidence makes it much easier for me to trust your words. And your leader looks like the type that can handle any situation that's thrown to him."

...Is that how I really look? I got my answer in the form of Compa's rare confidence.

"I-I agree as well, Mr. Haseo has done a great job leading the party up until now! I don't think we could've gotten this far without him!"

"Even I must admit that Haseo has made some pretty good calls on this journey that even I can't help but be impressed...B-But don't get me wrong, I'm only following his orders because it was better than leaving Neptune in charge and I didn't want to play leader myself."

Even If...You know, I don't get why you three can't be like this more often. I'd certainly appreciate it.

And that's what brought us, killing monsters like always. In a cave. You know, the dungeons here are kinda lacking in imagination.

"Yo! Haseo! Monsters at 3 o' clock!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Without even looking, I drew out my dual guns and fired rapidly from my side. Just from the rampant footsteps, I can tell the monster rushing at me were Cockatrice's, which were essentially oversized armored chickens.

I kept blasting my guns until the sounds of pixels falling apart entered my ears. Reloading the bullets back in my gun again, I returned to being bored.

"You make that look too easy..."

If remarks to which I just shrug my shoulders.

"We've been here for a while now. It'd be a problem if I don't get used to it by now."

"I see, you have a point. We should be almost done by now though. Although, you were spacing out for a while now. Is something on your mind?"

"No, it's just that narrating flashbacks take a long time."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing..."

Damnit, I've been in this world too long. They're even having me doing this cliche dialogue moments! I just want to find these key fragments, be done with it all and get back to finishing my homework!

"Haseo! 3 more incoming! Right behind you!"

"Aahh! All of you, just screw off already!"

In my brief explosion of rage, I unconsciously released my power.

A bright light consumes my entire body, catching even me off guard.

When the light around my body dims down, the Skeith HDD armor was wrapped around me once again. This time, it wasn't just the left arm that was covered in armor nor was it just my wings that appeared behind me.

As an extension of what has already appeared of my HDD mode, a breastplate of white, shining armor appeared on my chest, connecting the newly appeared shoulder plates on both sides of my body. Several layers of overlapped armor covered about my upper abdomen only but now thin white flexible steel wraps around my neck and frames around my face, with jagged marks stretched across my cheeks.

It seems that every time I entered this mode, bits and pieces of the armor seems to extend further throughout my body. Before it was just wings and an arm. Now almost my whole torso has been wrapped by this transformation of mine and it's beginning to extend my right arm. It won't be long before my right arm is going to look exactly like the armored state of my left.

I'm slowly and slowly becoming more like Neptune...Ugh, that's a scary thought...

With my powered up left arm, I generated pure golden lightning in my palm, which molds into the shape of a scythe of pure energy. I swung my plasma scythe across, cutting through the armor of the 3 giant chickens as if I was cutting through paper. Their bodies explode into pixels simultaneously.

Their money and experience points poured straight into my body. The thing about taking money from the enemies I defeat makes me feel like kind of a jerk.

"Man, you really did a number on those guys. What's with that transformation anyways?"

If asks me discerningly while putting a hand on her hip. While trying to think up of an answer, I scratch my head.

"No idea, I honestly have no idea where this power came from. I guess it was just a response of a similar power I had back in my world."

"Really, you must be one hell of a monster then back in your place."

There is...a semblance of truth in what she is assuming. While I tried disengaging my armor, If was inspecting me closely from head to toe.

"Hmm, lately, it looks like that crazy power of yours is growing on you. I'm beginning to see parts that I've never seen before."

"You make it sound like I have a crazy disease or something."

Just before I can release this transformation, I hear screaming!

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Haseo, how could you!?"

Neptune screams at me while glaring at me with a cute voice. Hey! Don't puff your cheeks like that! What are you, 12?!

"Huh? What's with you?"

I asked the pouty Neptune as she stomps on the ground with her tiny feet! She points at me with her all powerful finger. She looked really mad.

"Like you don't know! How dare you go on and transform without me!"

...What?

"...What?"

"I said, 'How dare you go on and transform without me!'! I thought we agreed that we would transform together, with all the fireworks and explosions in the air while striking cool battle poses in front of the bad guys!"

"...And when did I agree to that?"

"In my mind!"

That is the most unreasonable thing I've ever heard.

"That is the most unreasonable thing I've ever heard."

If replies with our minds in sync as we both glare hazily towards Neptune, who seems to reach out for something behind her.

We waited and waited, simply watching Neptune while hearing the growls of agitated monsters from a distance. Never mind them, we have bigger issues to deal with here.

"And to think, I went through all the trouble of getting these costumes made up!"

From out of nowhere, Neptune draws out what looked like a tight piece of colourful rubber in both of her hands. Wait a minute, those are...spandex!? Like those stuff you see worn by those super heroes in those tokusatsu shows. You know, the kinds that probably ride up your ass really painfully and would probably be a discomfort in several awkward places. It even came with matching helmets which would probably make you suffocate on a hot summer day.

There was a purple one and a white one, probably for me.

"Oh heck no, I'm not wearing that!"

"Pfft, I dunno Haseo *snicker*, those things haha...would probably help us...hahaha...fend off...pfft...Air resistance...!"

If tries to get her words out but could barely say anything between her stifling laughs. I glare at her with bloodthirst.

"Hey, this isn't funny...!"

"Really, haha...then why am I pfft...laughing so much...!? Ha...Haha...Hahahahahahahahahaha...!"

If explodes with laughter as she clutches onto her stomach. She laughs so hard that she was clutching on to her stomach, squealing about the pain to her sides. If it hurts so much then don't laugh!

"Oh god, it hurts! I can't take it...!"

"Uwah, Nep-Nep! You're having all the fun to yourself again! I wanna play dress-up too! ...Even if I can't transform like you and Mr. Haseo..."

Compa looked disheartened and was on the verge of crying. Just how old is this girl? But Neptune just pats down on Compa's shoulder with a bright smile burning over her face.

"Aw don't worry! You can still play with us! I'll be sure to make a costume for you too and together, we'll be the 'Neptune Rangers'!"

W-WHAT!?

PFFFFTTTTTTT!

If spits out and started laughing out loud like a hyena.

"Hahahahahahahahah Neptune Rangers! Oh my god, that's rich! Hahahahahahahah..hah...Hah...This is too much...Too much...!"

What the hell does If find so funny about this?! ...Ah, who am I kidding?! I would probably laugh out loud too if I was in her shoes...! I don't find this funny because I'm directly involved!

"Alright, Haseo! Put on the costume and let's defeat evil!"

"I'll defeat evil WITHOUT the costume, thank you!"

"Ah man, you're such a party pooper, Haseo! Alright then, I suppose I'll just transform anyways and beat up the rest of these monsters! I'm starting to get hungry anyways...!"

Just as Neptune says that, several Cockatrices were already in the air, ready to pounce on her! Huh, when did they get here?!

"Oh, them? They've been here the entire time. What, you haven't noticed?"

If points out to which I angrily yelled,

"Why didn't you say anything sooner!?"

"...I was having too much fun."

That's a horrible response.

"And Transform!"

As if unaware of the incoming monsters, or aware and simply not caring, Neptune was quick to transform into her HDD mode, her whole body emits a violet light. As the light blinds all of us, we waited for what to come out of it.

You would expect something like a 'Purple Heart, ready to battle!' battle call or something if one were to expect the usual Neptune to come of it. But, the person, or perhaps I should say, personality, that comes out of that light is much different from the Neptune we all know and get irritated by.

...Nope, in fact, if I had to describe it, this person is...

"Hah!"

...a battle maniac. The very moment the light disappears, a sword doesn't hesitate to cut across, scatter a cloud of smoke that expands into a large ring. I count at least 7 or 8 Cockatrices that are now floating high up into the air, completely frozen in time. Each of them had a thin white horizontal level line across their bodies, where a sword had been etched deep into.

Alot of the simultaneously explode into pixels at the exact same instance. Meanwhile, the powered up armored Neptune looked like she hadn't broken a sweat. She stands there with her sword in hand, in a wide stance after swinging her blade.

With all the monsters defeated, she stands up shoulder-to-shoulder, with a content look on her face.

...Is it me, or is she much stronger than she was the last time she had transformed? Neptune is definitely full of surprises.

"The monsters are so numerous here. Makes things that much more entertaining...! Although personally, I think it would be more fun if I could do a little one-on-one with you instead."

Neptune looks at me with a hungry expression after closely eyeing my new powered up armor state. Hey, hey! Save your battle lust for the enemy, don't take it out on me...!

To be honest, I'd rather not fight Neptune when she's like this...or ever actually. It's because she's the type of girl who's only gonna get stronger with each second that a battle drags out, making it that much harder to beat her. You can say she was getting high off the adrenaline.

While starts twinkled around her, looking at me like I was some kind of delicious prey, I released my armor and Compa stares up at Neptune in awe.

"Nep-Nep, you act so tough in that form. Why do you think there are so many monsters here?"

Neptune shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't ask me, but how could this be caused by the diminishing power of the CPUs? Do their powers even weaken?"

The one to answer the question is arguably the only person with answers at all, If...

"Well, their power comes from the faith of humanity. If monsters keep attacking people, their faith will be shaken."

Upon hearing that, I just realized something about what If was saying.

"Wait a minute, if what you said is true then if their faith is shaken, they will lose protection, allowing more monster attacks, where even less people will have faith, and the lesser faith in humanity would mean..."

If nods her head and gives me a keen look. It looks like she realized the grim truth I discovered.

"You catch on quick, like always. Yes, it's essentially a downward spiral."

Ahh, what a troublesome system this is...!

"That's succinct. So, as more time passes, more monsters will appear."

Wow, this Neptune actually has a brain in her head to use. I'm impressed. Compa there was sweating madly, she looked like she was about to run around in a panic. You can see the stress on her face as she looks at me.

"I-I didn't think of it that way, but it makes sense! What do we do, Mr. Haseo?"

"You're asking someone like me, who can barely tell left from right in this place at the moment."

Also, I haven't heard anything from Histoire lately either. I'm actually starting to get worried about her. I hope that she's doing okay. Lately, all I've been doing is letting Neptune run wild with all her antics. We got sidetracked alot but coincidentally, we made some progress too.

I'd like to think Neptune's dumb luck is what's guiding us through this journey, even if she didn't realize it yet. Histoire did say something that she plays an important part in this adventure and it was important that we stick together. I haven't realized what she meant by that as of now.

"Don't worry. I'm here. Someone told me...I'm the only one who can save this world. I can save it. I'll prove it right now!"

As arrogant as she may sound, there was something about Neptune's confidence that made me want to believe in her. At least, I find this Neptune to be even a little bit dependable.

But still, she didn't have to put it like that.

And then, as I ponder with my thoughts, Neptune looks over at me with a confidence smile.

"She also said that you Haseo, have a big part in all this. Probably a bigger role than all of us. I was a bit skeptical at first since you didn't look as strong as I was, but after seeing you in action a few times, I'm starting to see your potential. So I guess I don't mind having you in charge of all this. You at the very least, know what you're doing and you're a lot stronger than I thought too. I underestimated you..."

Di-Did she just compliment me just now? From this Neptune, I find that to be pretty...I mean, wow, I honestly did not expect that at all. Is someone here finally learning to suck up her pride for once?

Unconsciously, I began to smirk.

"...There might be hope for you after all."

"Hmm, don't sound to relieve. If anything now, I hope to have a one-on-one fight with you sometime when you've reached your potential."

...I sighed.

"You're not gonna let that go, are you? Fine, as long as there's no killing."

I say that when honestly, I'd much rather not fight her at all. I can imagine the collateral damage and frankly, I'm already low on funds as it is, trying to feel Neptune's black hole of a belly.

...I just realized that those monsters Neptune just wiped out was all we needed to do. We're technically done our quest then. Well, if we're finished, we should report back. No point in all this standing around in a dark, creepy cave.

I looked over at my party, and Compa, was still staring up at Neptune with an awestruck face.

"She has the same strong sense of justice, but this Nep-Nep is more dependable. I feel comfortable trusting her! And with Mr. Haseo helping out, I feel like we'll definitely be able to save the world with him leading the way!"

"I agree she's an improvement over her casual, laid-back attitude...but am I the only one who can't stand her either way? ...Well, I suppose as long as Haseo's here to keep her on a tight leash, I suppose I can sleep at night."

Hey, If...Is that all you see me as? As a simply dog trainer to you? That really hurts, you know?

"Anyways, we're done here. We should report back before the monsters here respawn again."

"Good idea!"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, let's go..."

Compa, If and Neptune all nod their heads at me as we exit the cave. It felt like those three would obey any order I give, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. They put too much faith in me, I assume.

When we went back to town, we got our reward for finishing our monster hunting quest.

...A mere 1000 credits?!

"I know we just started, but that's sorta dinky for a reward..."

Back to her usual self, Neptune was already complaining about the fruits of our labour...if you can call it that.

"While I don't normally like to agree with Neptune, a mere 1000 credits does seem a little low, concerning how far we've gone up until now..."

When I mentioned that, Compa explains to me in a light whimper.

"I heard business isn't going well because a major company called Avenir is monopolizing their industry."

The next person to add on top of Compa's words was If...

"I heard smaller factories are closing down due to Avenir, but I think that's the only reason."

I cross my arms and looked at If, confused.

"Is that so? Now that you mention it, things about this world had me a little concerned and it wasn't the fact that the air here tasted like charcoal. I'm not sure how but it feels weird..."

If raises a brow as she shoots me a discerning look.

"Weird? Weird how?"

"Well, it's like..."

Before I can finish off what I was about to say, a certain idiot came up and broke the steady atmosphere that was built up by this serious conversation. Of course, by certain idiot, I mean...

"Monopolizing is bad, right? Then, like, that company is an evil conglomerate!"

Neptune shoots it out of nowhere, looking and sounding stupid like always. If and I slowly groan in our minds as we looked at the excited Neptune, whose fists were balled like she was ready to go to war.

"...Are you going to assault them if I agree with you? We can't just assume a company's bad because they're successful."

"I dunno, If...Ever since coming here, I've seen nothing BUT used-up cliche's you find in anime, manga and video games. Adding one more probably won't change my opinion of this place that much. Then again, assaulting a successful company doesn't seem like the right approach either."

Both If and I couldn't agree with Neptune's too straightforward approach. She pouts again like a child and yells at us.

"But I can't ignore the fact people are suffering cuz of them! If I take down that company, a lotta people would be happy!"

This girl really does think all the problems in the world can be solved by hitting something, huh? Ahh, I'm getting a headache now...

"What do you think we should do, If?"

If crosses her arms, a bit perplexed at the worked-up and excited Neptune.

"Well, I don't think 'take down' is the right term. We usually defer to the Basillicom for these issues, not violence."

Great, just what I need, another roadblock.

"That's going to be a bit of a problem, isn't it? Especially since we've had our asses kicked out of the door the last time we went there. And with this 'Avenir' stuff aside, I don't think it's a good idea to use up our travelling budget like this due to the economy here."

"Oh, Mr. Haseo has a good point there! I don't think we'd be able to get the Key Fragment like this!"

"Agreed. I think it's best if we keep moving around to see what else we can accomplish."

Compa and If seems a bit more motivated now since we now have a course of action. I seriously contemplated going over to other landmasses to see what's up over there, but something about this place still has me a bit suspicious. It was probably the bad economy but I'm not liking the way Lastation is at the moment.

So I decided...

"Hey, I think we should pay a visit with Chian. I think if anything, she might know a little something about what's going on here."

The girls around me took a few seconds to register my suggestion and then...

"Ooh, that sounds like a great idea, Haseo!"

"I agree, visiting Ms. Chian might actually be a great way to learn a few things about Lastation!"

"Way to go, Haseo! That brain of yours just hatched another golden egg idea!"

Looks like Neptune, Compa and If all agreed swimmingly with my suggestion with a smile on their face in my direction...a bit too enthusiastically if you ask me.

They all seem a bit happy, I guess it's because we finally found a path to follow in this jounrey and we're starting to make progress here in Lastation.

Anyways, we all moseyed over to Chian's company as fast as we could. We got the address when she gave us our business card, since she already intended to call us again if she needed help.

I guess none of us really expected that we'd be the ones to go to her.

"This is Chian's company...?"

"Looks like it..."

Neptune sighs breathlessly and I respond to her confusion as we look all around the building. Upon our first step we were definitely overwhelm by the size of it, as well as all the factory machines everywhere. Just what kind of company is this? It looks like a production plant or something like that. I wonder what is made in this place?

While looking around, I noticed Chian approaching us casually.

"There you are. I never expected to run into you all so soon. It's nothing lavish, I know. It's just a small factory. Oh we make everything from kitchenware to missiles. Come in. Let's get cozy before we talk."

...Huh, so those things I saw next to the front door were missiles. Should they really put those there? Sounds like a big safety hazard.

That aside, we all followed Chian deeper into the company building. We passed by odd looking machines that I really couldn't recognize, although that's natural of a high school student to think that. I looked behind and I saw Neptune had the uncontrollable urge to touch just about everything here. It was written all over her face. Compa and If were walking along with right next to her.

I suppose those two alone should be enough to keep Neptune from blowing this place sky-high.

"Umm, Chian? Where are we going?"

I ask her to which she reply,

"A place where it'll be easier for all of us to talk and relax. We certainly can't do it here in a place like this?"

"Okay?"

Relax? I wonder what does she mean by that? I suspect it to be something like her office but as I follow her, she brings all of us deep into the company building into a place I'd never thought I'd find in a factory complex.

"Sit anywhere you like. This is my home."

I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you, it's not what you think. Her home...is surprisingly normal. It looked a bit like a casual restaurant joint that you'd fine anywhere in Japan. It had a bit of a bar section on one side and the entire floor had several tables and chairs to sit a whole bunch of people. It was arguably no different from any traditional ramen place you'd find anywhere.

I suspect she must live on the floor above this one and this place really does function like a family-owned eating joint.

I was...dumbfounded to say the least.

"Cool! Dibs on the barstool!"

Neptune didn't hesitate to make a jump for and land her rear onto one of the many vacant seats on the row of barstools before us. Wow, she's excited. There were more than enough stools for all of us yet she jumps the gun like always.

I looked over at Chian.

"It's certainly surprising to see that you have your own restaurant next to your own office."

"I know, right Haseo? You can drink whatever you want in this place!"

"Don't even think about it, Neptune..."

"You two are...interesting. But yeah, this is my house. Having one business isn't enough for living expenses so my mother helps me around here. I really did have to get two jobs at Lastation. There's just not enough work since Avenir was established."

"So, Avenir IS bad! Everyone in town, including you, is suffering because of them, right?"

Neptune expresses outraged while spinning around on her bar stool. At least try to be serious when you're angry.

"They're not just 'bad!' They took all of our clients...They're monsters!"

And so another cliche hits the bulls-eye. I sigh as I take a drink out of my cup of tea, served carefully by Chian as she expresses her anger towards Avenir.

"Even the goddess and her Basilicom just turn a blind eye and let them do whatever they want. They'll eventually take over this entire landmass if we don't do anything about it."

I sigh as I put down my cup.

"So basically, it's up to us to save the day again because the goddess here turns out to be freaking lazy despite being seemingly all powerful...I'm pretty sure I heard this story somewhere before. It certainly explain the rude welcoming we got at the Basilicom."

Neptune balls up her hands into tight fists as it looked like a fire was burning in her eyes.

"As I suspected! Lastation won't find peace with Avenir around. We gotta defeat them!"

"Neptune, I don't think it's going to be as easy as simply waltzing into the president's office and initiating a boss fight."

I say to Neptune to which Chian nods her head a few times.

"The kid's right. If that was the case, the problem would've been solved long ago."

Compa panics slightly as her expression becomes uneasy.

"T-Then what should we do? How do we 'defeat' an entire company, anyway?"

From our seats, we turned around and looked over at Chian. If we want to defeat a company, we better look towards the person with all the means to fight back.

"...We won't go down easily. Plus, we've got the Technology Expo this year."

I raised my brow as I looked at Chian in confusion.

"Technology Expo?"

For a moment, If shifts glances towards all of us like we were crazy. Then she remembered that tiny, insignificant detail...

"Oh, I almost forgot that none of you have ever been to Lastation, right? I'm sorry, but can you explain?"

Chian gives off a willing sigh but seems compliant regardless.

"Explaining a worldview or culture can't really be avoided in RPGs. It might be a boring narrative, but bear with me."

Wow, what a way to put it. Chian continues on with her explanation.

"The Expo takes place in Lastation every four years. Various companies showcase new technologies under a common theme. It's for people to network, or exchange information and skills. The best item gets a trophy from Lastation's CPU!"

Compa's eyes turned into big white circles.

"A trophy? What an achievement! So, can we take down Avenir with a trophy?"

Compa looked a little confused. You can see countless question marks floating around her body. I smacked my face at the clueless Compa.

"Why does everything have to have a violent twist with you people?"

I sigh out until I heard Chian's plan.

"We'll aim for the goddess. We'll showcase at the Expo, win, and meet with her for a negotiation!"

I rest my head on my head as I lean my body on the table.

"That sounds easier said than done. It sounds like a good idea though but meeting the goddess aside, how exactly are we going to win this?"

"I actually need to begin making the arrangements. Truth be told, I was planning to meet with you all anyways to discuss some of those arrangements."

"Nope. we won't cosign any of your loans."

"Quiet..."

I smacked Neptune in the back of the head for being stupid again.

"Sorry, this girl really can't do anything except beat up monsters..."

Chian lightly laughs at us.

"Hahaha, you two are like a comedy duo. No, I don't need money or anything. Actually, we need to transfer tools and materials, but the monsters are still..Well, we'd risk our lives for a single screw! I'm just warning you, but we'll probably be asking for your help more often."

One mention of the word 'monsters' was probably I needed to hear. Well, I suppose our party is more suited to busting our own asses rather than our own wallets.

I got up from my seat and began working the kinks out of my body.

"Yeah, I gotcha. Basically, you want us to some monster clean up so they don't get in your way, right?"

Chian nods her head.

"Yep, that's right. You're as quick with the uptake like I'd figured. I'll leave it to you to decide how to deal with the monsters and I'll make sure to win that Expo so we can meet up with the goddess and negotiate with her."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. But how exactly will we be able to negotiate with the CPU? Sounds to me she's a bit of a hardcase and so I don't think it'll be easy to make her see our way of thinking though."

"Oh hoh, I don't think we need to worry about that too much..."

Chian exchanges a meaningful look towards Neptune, then If, then Compa, who were all sitting on the chairs nervously, they all looked a bit frightened from the strange look Chian was giving them. Were they like communicating through eye contact or something?

Then Chian exchanges meaningful look towards my direction.

"...If it's the goddess, we shouldn't have much of a problem convincing her."

...Huh? The hell does that mean?


	9. Level 6: Her Name Is Noire

A message to everyone who thought this fanfic was gonna be dead in the water...HAHA! How do you like that!? I'm still going!

No but in all seriousness, university life is eating up alot of my free time. I just recovered from my finals, as well as that one week moment where you start obsessing over your grades to the point you can't really do anything until you get your marks and then finally got back into work on this.

I gotta say, the past 4 months have been rough. While I'm not studying to be a doctor, the road of the Computer Science student is an arduous one.

So to all of you who was waiting patiently for the next chapter, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long.

Well, here it is, and I hope you guys like it. After not writing on this for so long, I'm worried that the humor I put might be getting a little stale

And to those of you who are wondering how those story will end...Let's not worry about that. I get the feeling I have a long way to go until I can even come close to that final battle.

So likely out of my own impatience, I might start a stand-alone crossover fanfic of mk2 and another series featuring a different protagonist. Who do I have in mind? Someone from the tales series probably. Since Tales of Xillia is coming out in NA and I'm still addicted to Tales of Xillia 2. So stay tuned...or not. I'm more of a 'my pace' person so...

...You know what, just enjoy. My next update will come...whenever I get it done.

Alright, back to gaming!

**Level 6: Her Name is Noire**

You know the phrase, right? What you say when you're supposed to return home.

-I'm home!

That's what you would usually say. But what if that place isn't your home? What if it was say, your friend's home and you decided to freeload there for a while? What if it was the residence of an acquaintance that you decided to crash for some stupid reason?

What if in rare situations and I'm not talking about ours, it was a small restaurant sitting next to factory that you decided to stay in, simply because we didn't want to spend money staying at some inn.

-The amount of credits they charge for one night at the inn is so ! #$ing expensive damnit!...Uh, or so I'm told anyways.

Back to what I was saying, what do you say when you return to a place that isn't yours but you decided to stay there anyways?

-I'm back!

That works too. It's more generic but at least you don't have to worry about offending anyone.

You see, this is the normal way to address yourself when you come back to the place. This is the Neptune way:

"Hiya! I feel so at home...This dirty counter, the small, confined rooms...The smell of food baked into the walls!"

There was some truth in what Neptune was saying...that being said, you don't need to say that out loud, moron!

"Sorry, Neptune is as honest as she is stupid..."

...Why did I say that?

"...Shut up!"

Ouch, a harsh rebuke from Chian right when we came in. Well, I suppose in a way, I was asking for it. I took a seat on the bar stool alongside Neptune and the others. I dusted off the dust on my jacket as I sat down.

Oh I almost forgot. It seemed I was able to change my appearance clothing wise to suit my needs. It wasn't all that hard. You just buy a set of clothes from the store and change it using your inventory screen by scrolling around your finger. Of course, there is the manual way of just taking your clothes off if you ever feel like doing it like that.

I thought it was weird, walking around everywhere in my battle outfit even in town so I thought I would stop by a clothing boutique and find something I can wear casually...Well, that and Compa wouldn't stop pestering about my lack of clothing sense and that I should be more 'aware of the situation and dress accordingly'. The girl who enters battle with a giant needle has no right to talk!

Anyways, I didn't really go for anything fancy. Just a black long sleeved shirt with a tall white jacket with fur around the collar and hood. White pair of pants and shoes with a black belt around my waist. Just really simple. It was arguably no different from the style of clothing I wore back in the real world. I stuck with a mostly white and black color attire since it felt really close to the colors I usually work with when I'm fighting...plus they were cheap...er.

I wear something like this when I'm around town or not doing anything special. I can change back to my more suited 'battle' attire in a flash simply by thinking about it if I wanted to. I didn't really understand how that work, switching clothes with just a thought. It probably works around the same concept as how I change weapons in the middle of battle.

Well, I suppose casual clothing does make me feel more relaxed, that there's nothing to fight. I feel more like my real life self outside the game when I'm like this. In fact, if it weren't for the wave tattoos in my face, I might actually look more like my real world counterpart.

Well, I suppose if that's the only thing that tells me that I'm not living in a crappy video game then it's fine.

Neptune seems to approve of the new wardrobe change, calling me a 'more fitting protagonist to a harem anime', whatever that means.

...Uwah, I'm so tired.

It wasn't because I was fighting monsters all day...

...Okay, I was fighting monsters all day but that wasn't why I was tired.

I slumped my head down and rested my face down on the counter...Ugh, these counters really are dirty.

"What's up with you, kid?"

Chian asks me. Don't call me kid.

So why is it that I looked so exhausted? For once, it wasn't Neptune's fault that I'm like this. Surprising, isn't it?

"Monster hunting was more of a pain in the ass than usual, see..."

I began telling Chian about what happened with our latest monster hunting quest.

You see, we took on a quest to eliminate monsters on the outskirts of town around a nearby facility. It was in the middle of the day and we were surrounded by a lot of trees and according to the game time, it was about...5 minutes ago.

Yeah, the time...works in really weird ways in this world. Some times the average day could last from 5 minutes to 40 hours, depending on the amount of events that happened. Am I the only who noticed this? Whatever, if it means we could finish a year long quest before dinner time then I have no complaints.

Oh and who is the one who hired us to take this job? It was Avenir...

...You know that stereotype where your traditional bad guys are pretty much jerks?

...Well, I was right.

Why did I decide to take a job from these guys? It's a long story...

...We were broke.

...Okay, maybe not that long a story but if you had to ask why we were broke, Neptune used it at all to attack the monsters.

...Yeah, she's been copying a lot of attacks from the video games. Lately she got into an rpg that makes little monsters fight your battles for you. 'Pay Day' is not an effective, nor a wise attack to use in real life!

"So why're we working for Avenir if we know they're totally evil?"

Says the girl who used all our credits to attack monsters. You know some of them actually ran off with our money!?

"Easy, we're broke. We don't have much of a choice."

I say flatout to her without hesitating. Her response:

"Well, how did we lose our money so fast, Haseo!?"

Is she seriously asking that!?

"Haseo's got the right idea. Idealism won't feed us. You'll never be an adult if you're always picky about food or work. There's our client."

While telling Neptune some wise words that she will most likely forget in two seconds, If points towards a man in the distance with her eyes. Being an NPC, there wasn't much detail to describe about him.

...Ok to be honest, I didn't really care about the little details. All I know is that he's a dude and a jerk.

"..."

He's staring at us. It wasn't a very nice stare either. It was the stare you would give off while you were picking out meat at a deli shop. Now that alone felt pretty damn rude.

"You're Singe from Avenir, aren't you? I'm Haseo, this is Compa, Neptune and If. We're here for the job."

That was my introduction to this guy. I then felt a tug from the sleeve of my jacket. I looked at my side and Compa was bending her neck cutely with a worried expression. She whispers quietly into my ear.

(Mr. Haseo, isn't that a bit too casual for a greeting?)

(You think so...?)

(Yes, I think it would've been better if you introduced as Mr. Haseo, Compa, Nep-Nep and Iffy.)

(That's even worse, you know? Besides, it doesn't matter. We're hunting monsters, not meeting your parents.)

Compa's cheek suddenly burn red up to her ears and fell silent at my words...Why'd she react like that from my words...Did she misunderstand somehow?

Speaking of which, do any of these girls have family members? Never mind that, does anyone in this world have family members?

Ahh, I'm thinking too hard about this. Remember Haseo, this world makes no sense so don't bother trying to understand it.

Alright, back to business.

This guy named Singe kept staring at us as if trying to gauge our abilities. You know, if you want to look at our stats, you could just ask. Oh but if you try to take a sneak at the girl's measurements, they WILL kill you.

Why do I know that?...I don't want to say...

"...I don't have a choice. I need you to eliminate all the surrounding monsters while I inspect a plant by the city outskirts. Don't let any run loose and cause damage to the facility. Get moving."

Wow, this guy's a jerk. And that's something coming from me.

Seriously, does anyone on Lastation even know of the words 'Please' and 'Thank you'. Frankly, I'm amazed Chian hasn't moved landmasses yet...especially since it takes like 5 seconds to move from Lastation to Planeptune. I know, I stopped by there for lunch. Certainly wasn't going to eat at Lastation with those crazy prices.

And he's gone...Didn't even give me a chance to pick a fight with him either. I was kinda...hoping to smack him around with my scythe a little.

"What's his problem? He must be underestimating us because of our looks. How rude!"

Compa firmly puts her hands on her hips while pouting. She had her 'angry' face. With every cute action she does, even I would have a hard time believing that you could take down giant monsters with an oversized needle. You know, that needle is what makes me fear Compa the most.

"In his defense, we look like the farthest thing from a party of RPG heroes looking to save the world."

I add while lightly patting Compa's head to calm her down. She calmed down quickly. She was beaming smiles in no time at all.

If crosses her arms while stressing her smile, she turns her attention to Compa and Neptune.

"It's inevitable when you or Nep are around. If it were me and Haseo, he'd probably would've taken us a little more seriously."

If...While it makes me somewhat happy to hear you say that, I highly doubt that enough would've changed his attitude. He was an ass to the core.

Compa was 'glaring' at If. Her eyes were going all 'staaaaaaaaaaareeeeeeeeeeeeee'. She was pouting while looking cute at the same time.

"Iffy, you're not trying to win some more alone time with Mr. Haseo, are you? Besides, you're not one to talk when you're that short...and without boobies."

"B-B-B-B-Boobies!?"

I-I suppose the topic of breast size really is something sensitive among these girls...as well as treating me like a rare single-player video game they only want for themselves.

...For once, If had lost her cool. Her face was flaring up like it was on fire underneath her skin. She had her arms crossed over her -I'm sorry, If- rather flat chest.

They say a woman's body develops as they mature...Was that true? Technically, it wasn't scientifically proven. Nor was it disproven either.

But to wage war between Compa's chest size against If's would be like pitting a Japanese Naval Fleet against a fishing boat...Of course I was exaggerating.

WHACK

If just threw her cell phone right at my head! Ack! The corner...! The corner hit me! That's a damn sharp phone! Uwah, I'm bleeding now! That's blood! That's my blood. That's a lot of my blood.

"Haseo, you jerk! You were just thinking that Compa's chest are like melons compared to mine, aren't they!? Admit it!"

If I admit it, you're just gonna hurt me more! I don't want that...! I-If!? You're scaring me! Just put down the blades and let's just...talk this out! Aahhh! If, you look like you're craving blood!

"See? Even Mr. Haseo understands the importance of a woman's boobies! Isn't that right, Mr. Haseo!? My boobies are bigger than Iffy's right!?"

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY!

You don't really expect me to answer that question, do you!? I'll die! I'll seriously die if I open my mouth to answer that!

I mean sure, at a glance, the answer to that would be obvious...

"What would be obvious, Ha-Se-O!?"

Who gave you the right to read my mind!? I see the overwhelming aura of a malicious, evil demon bearing its claws as the sheer pressure of the air I was breathing was squeezing my lungs...Oh dear god, that's IF!

"Mr. Haseo, you like women with big boobies, right?"

"I refuse to answer that."

"Geez..."

Compa pouts with a cute baby face. She puffs her cheeks in a huff and shoots my puppy face glare. Damn, I have...to...ignore...that cute...face. Must not be...tempted by her...child-like...behaviour...!

I wonder if this is what it's like to have a sibling who wants to be spoiled?

"Ei!"

She takes my arm and puts it to her chest!?

My elbow was squeezed between her cleavage and what felt like two soft marshmallows rubbing against the sides of my elbows.

S-So soft! Not only that but they were full-bodied and firm! Is this really the chest of a girl like her!? I-Impossible! There's no way a teenage girl could have a chest like this! Urk! Everytime she pulls my arm, my elbow sinks deeper in to her chest! The softness was giving a sweet electricity that ran through my whole body!

"See, Iffy! Even Mr. Haseo likes women with big boobies! You can see it all over his face!"

Is that what my face is showing!? Damn me! I'm going to get myself killed!

SNAP!

"Ha-Se-OOOOOOO!"

If brandished blades and had the cold eyes of a wolf, with the vicious force of a lion backing her every move! That's WAY too many dangerous animals I'm sensing from If!

Meanwhile Neptune is...Huh? Where is Neptune!?

"Hmm, It's strange. I've been drinking all this milk and yet for some reason, I'm still me."

Neptune was murmuring about something serious all by herself...But, was what she saying really something to think seriously about!?

Watching Neptune think seriously for the first time in my life was a weird experience all of in itself. But when it looked like Neptune had reached a solution and her eyes lit up like a pair of light bulbs, I didn't know what to think from what she said.

"Ah! I got it! It must be that I have to balance milk and appropriate exercise! Yeah, that has to be it! Alright then!"

She springs up from her crouching position, exploding with energy!

She wipes out a 4 litre carton of milk out with her hand and-Wait, where did she get that!?

She pops off the lid and then-!

Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp!

S-She's drinking it! All of it in one go! She's drinking 4 litres of milk in all in one! The carton was being drained faster as if she was a vampire at a blood bank. I'm not sure whether to think that is impressive or disgusting!

"Puwah!"

Draining the last drop of milk from the carton, she rips it away from her lip while taking a huge gasp for breath! Her lips were drenched with the dairy product and every time she spoke, more of the white milk would spray out of her mouth! Ew, disgusting!

She shoots her arm into the air, entering some kind of victory pose...Uh, we haven't one yet, you know.

"Alright! Haseo! Compa! Iffy! Let's do this! I'm ready now!"

...Where the hell does all her energy come from?!

Well, in the end, Neptune was able to distract Compa and If long enough for me to squeeze my way through...Figuratively of course. It seems they had forgotten all about their rivalry after a bout of Neptune's stupidity. Who knew that a potential cause to my death would end up saving my life?

Well, anyways, we went to slay monsters with little to no difficulty. Just one swing of a blade and they were pretty much dead. The only annoying part was trying to kill ALL the monsters. A lot of them are tiny as hell, you know. I took down more trees with my scythe than I did the monsters.

Dealing with the monsters was easy. Dealing with the girls was hard.

So after some monster killing, we found ourselves with nothing to do. Does that mean that we killed all the monsters? Well, no. Some of them ended up running away amidst our killing spree. Half of them even ran off with the little credits we have left. I think you know why.

"There, all done! I don't see any more monsters."

Is what Neptune shouts with energy, although it was clear from the way she was swinging her swinging around, she was thirsting for more monsters to kill. Thank god, I'm not a monster. I'd rather not deal with her as an enemy.

"Nope. I'm certain the rest ran away. That's all for today. Isn't that great, Haseo?"

Compa looks at me with pleading, shining eyes. Was she expecting me to say something...Uh, what am I supposed to say here?

- (Uh...yeah...)

(Could've been better...)

(Can I feel your breasts again, Compa...?)

...I...I don't...I don't understand how those three lines suddenly popped into my head. Am I...Am I supposed to pick one of them? I don't get it. And what's with that last option? In what goddamn universe does anyone expect me to actually say that?

- (Uh...yeah...)

I chose that one without thinking.

"Uh...yeah..."

I even said that too! Am I an idiot!? What was the point of all that!? Ah, I forgot that the many things in this world have no point to them whatsoever. In fact, the things that make sense are the weird phenomena going on.

"You don't seem very happy, Mr. Haseo."

"Well...the fact that monsters are running away from us doesn't make me feel very proud..."

Are we even more terrifying than monsters?

Someone steadily approaches our party as we were casually hanging around these trees. Ugh, it's that jerk, Singe again. Let's get this over with already.

"The inspection is complete. Are you kids done, too? You sure you didn't miss any?"

Did he just call us kids!?

Neptune puts her hands on her hips, grinning with confidence.

"It's all good when I'm on the prowl! We even took out the boss-like one, so I betcha they'll stay away for a while."

...We did? When did that happen? Ha...I guess we must've took it down along the way. Man, how out of it was I to take down the boss without even realizing it?

"Good. However, if even one remains and it damages the facility, we will never conduct business with you again."

Oh? For some reason, a part of me is secretly hoping that we had missed one of the monsters by mistake. Ooh, let's hope it's a big one.

"Sure, fine by me. You're nothing but a damn side character anyways."

I say straight to his face...Not that I can really see it, being a side character and all.

"Th-That's a bit harsh. Why can't you just repair the damage if that happens?"

Compa asks with a rather forced smile. Giant sweatdrops were jumping out from her head as she tries to remain positive. The ass responds in a sharp tone.

"You have no idea, do you? Mere humans should never degrade machinery! Have you ever seen a human as detail-oriented or precise as a machine?"

Compa suddenly becomes timid and quiet...more so than usual.

"I-I don't know...I'm not a machine."

You don't say, Compa?

"Right. You're just an incompetent human. Who knows when you'll make a mistake? Being human is no excuse for errors! If humans are expected to make mistakes, I'd rather machines do the job from the very start. Keep that in mind the next time you take a job from this company."

He sounds...a little...okay, REALLY insane! Okay, jerk-I-do-not-like, next time you have monsters, you can let battle robots take care of them. I've seen enough sci-fi movies to know what would happen when we start employing machines in place of people.

And he's gone. Geez, the nerve of that guy, making Compa cry like that.

"Wh-Wh-What did I do to get yelled at? Did I really say something bad?"

I was confused and concerned. Concerned for her for obvious reasons and confused as to what made her believe that she was the bad guy in all this...Sigh...

"It's not your fault..."

I try to comfort Compa by patting her head as she wipes the tears from her face.

"That guy is just crazy so pay no attention to him."

"O-Okay..."

Compa seems to have calmed down a little as she sniffs back her quiet sobs...That's good...

"Don't cry. You didn't do anything. That was pretty immature of him, yelling at three pretty girls like that."

I look over at If as she spoke to Compa.

"If...I can't help but notice that you seem to have left me out from all the yelling."

She grins rather widely, flashing her teeth.

"Oh that? Well, knowing you, Haseo, if the crap he yelled really bothered you, you would've blasted that NPC with holes or something like that! Even though, it wouldn't really do much."

...No comment.

By the way...Compa was still crying!

"M-Maybe he thought...I was...making fun of machines..."

"Never mind him, how did YOU come up with that idea!?"

I stare at her all bug-eyed. I seriously don't get what goes in this girl's head...other than like, sunshine's and rainbows and whatnot.

"But he's mocking humanity!"

If added...a rather odd point too. What kind of human mocks his own race!? I mean, sure, we're nothing special and this world filled with monsters that could eat us alive in one gulp...but we're hanging in there...right?

...And that's what happened. Believe it or not, that really did occur 5 minutes ago. I checked the play time and everything. Yeah, I don't understand how that works.

I also find it oddly convenient that I can recall past events using flashbacks like this. I hardly spoke a word, just let that whole scene play out and everything. I hardly wasted time recalling events I don't like.

And that's what brought us here, to Chian's place.

Chian shows an understanding expression...I'm assuming.

"Ah, I see. You met Singe, huh? What do you think? Isn't he horrible?"

"By Lastation's standards, he was rather normal."

I breathed a sigh.

Veins were bursting everywhere on Neptune's head as she clenched her hands into a pair of tiny fists.

"Yeah! He made Compa cry with his machinery lecture. He's a total creepazoid!"

It was hard to take Neptune seriously...since the queen of spontaneity kept spinning around on her bar stool like a tornado. Is she trying to fly or something? More importantly, how is she not getting dizzy from spinning like that?

I hope that stool doesn't break...

Meanwhile, Chian seems to stress out a sigh, as if saying 'As Expected'.

"Oh, yeah, I expected as much. He's entirely against manual labor."

She talks as if this doesn't surprise her at all.

I pick my head from the table and looked up at Chian behind the counter.

"I'm guessing you've met him before?"

"Naturally. He represents that whole company. He's also one of my old school's alumnus. I saw him when he came to lecture a class. I bet he just prattled on about how precise machines are and whatnot."

"Those poor students..."

I almost sobbed, when I imagined myself in one of their shoes. An image so horrifying I couldn't described popped into my mind...You don't need to know!

"Heh, yeah he did! With that ominous, gruff voice!"

Neptune stopped spinning on her bar stool. How is she not throwing up after that, especially after all that milk she drank?

Chian continues to speak.

"He doesn't approve of any technician's skills or pride. I despise him, but that's not the only reason."

"You're telling me he's a bigger ass than we thought!?"

That's a scary thought...To think that a guy even crazier than I believed is allowed to roam free. You might as well lock Jack The Ripper in a room full of ladies.

"Yeah, but enough of that. Let's getting you another job. I need you to go to the next town and get some materials from Chevre. Here. It's the map to his shop."

Chian passes me a small map across the counter. Then I hear voice reverberating from the radio on the top shelf.

{...Broadcasting public information from the Basilicom. After discussions amongst the Basilicom representatives, the Tech Expo has been cancelled this year.}

"What!? Wait a sec!"

Chian speaks to the radio...not that it could talk back anyways.

{No, we will not wait for any of your complaints!}

...Did it just talk back!?

{The Sanctuary announced this is due to a decreased number of exhibitors. However, the civil committee speculates that the Parliament may have pressured the Sanctuary into the cancellation of this traditional event.}

...Ah man, this has just become troublesome. Our plan just struck a major road block. Damn, I didn't expect this...The Parliament, huh? I don't really understand much about the politics but it does seem strange how an event that happens every four years suddenly got cancelled...What the hell is going on with this landmass?

I knew Lastation reeked of something nasty when I came here but I thought it was just the industrial air I was smelling.

"Are you kidding me? We can't afford to wait four more years! By then, all the factories will be long gone!"

Naturally, Chian was furious at the news. What she said is likely. It doesn't seem like many of the industries will last very long. Man, this is troublesome. What the hell are we supposed to do now?

"Whoa, Chian, calm down!"

Neptune jumps slightly off her stool as she stresses. Chian had a -proabably- grim expression.

"This was probably the last chance my factory had...!"

This is bad...Really bad...I don't see what we could do to reverse the situation...Since the only real thing we're good at is killing monsters. Heh, if it turns out that the source of this trouble turns out to be the final boss, that'd be easy.

But it was weird. The timing of it all seems...too much to be a coincidence. The last chance for Chian and many other companies to keep going and it suddenly gets taken away?

And it mentioned that this so-called Parliament had something to do with it...That's something I couldn't ignore.

Was there some kind of conspiracy going on behind the scenes? And I remembered that dude at the Basilicom, badmouthing the goddess. It feels like the people here at Lastation are doing things behind the scenes, without the goddess' notice.

Ah, goddess of Lastation, you have my sympathies for having such a troublesome landmass worship you.

...Ahh, damn it all! What's with them!? First, Avenir and then the Parliament!? You're all nothing but side characters and yet you're trying to push yourself in the antagonist role!? That's crossing the line! Side characters should be side characters and they should let antagonists be the antagonists!

That's how all stories are told! Protagonists go on a journey, get annoyed to death by the antagonist's idiocy and plot to take over the world or whatever and that's it! Side characters like Avenir and the Parliament should only interact with the main characters for a moment and then be swept under the rug, forgotten ever. They are NOT supposed to interfere with them anymore than that!

But you, Avenir! And the parliament too! You're messing with the status quo! Losers like you have no right to push yourself in the antagonist role! That crazy witch lady who tried to kill me 2-3 levels earlier has that spot taken, so thank you very much!

Stick to the side character role and let yourselves be forgotten in our minds!

...Wow, did I always rant this much? Geez, my exposure to this world must be affecting my sanity. I don't even know what I was saying just now. If I return home with this state of mind, everyone will think I have lost it.

...Ah, I feel tired again.

"Are you okay, Mr. Haseo? You had a very scary face just now..."

"Ah, don't worry about."

I tell Compa, to which she was staring at my face slightly worried. A-A-Ahh! Compa. you're face is too close! I feel like your eyes all over my face! I back away and...huh?

Where are we?

When I look around, I found myself on a clear grassy plain. There was a clear, wide lake right next to us and I saw a bunch of trees and mountaintops on the other side of the massive lake...

...Oh? We stepped out of the city already? How long have I ranted for anyways?

"So, Mr. Haseo, what should we do about the job we accepted from Ms. Chian? We already have the map..."

She asks me that but I really don't know how to answer that...Mmmmm, what should we do? Completing the job seems right but the only reason we worked with at all was because of the Expo...With that gone...

"Just give her some time alone. We'll come back later. Anyway..."

If, who had spoken, crossed her arms and slowly closed her eyes halfway as she gives Compa a lazy glare.

Oh? Veins were popping out all over If's head. She looked really, really, REALLY angry. Not pouty child angry like I would see from Compa and Neptune, 'Angry' angry is what I was seeing from her.

What's this? Did I miss something?

"We don't have a single clue regarding the Key Fragment. Why would you take a job about a lost child on top of this?!"

"Wait! Job!? Lost child!? What!?"

I'm confused. What's going on? What's this sudden news about a job out of nowhere!?

"Just how out of it were you that you didn't even notice? Remember? Back in town, Compa and Nep took a job right in front of you and I was arguing with them for about half an hour until I finally caved in while you were off in your little own world, ranting about something? I thought it was weird how you didn't seem to object to this at all. Seriously, where the hell were you!?"

Oh wow, I feel a little embarrassed. Did all of that really happen? More especially, how did I not notice all of that going on in front of me. Man, I must've been really tired. Facing If's glare, I found it hard to give her an answer. I can't tell her I was just spacing out! She'll get even madder!

"Uh well...That's..."

"I-It's not Mr. Haseo's fault!"

Compa suddenly steps in between me and If. As childish as she looked, it seems she was really trying hard to stand up for herself. Hey! Where was that confidence earlier when we were dealing with that Singe bastard?

"We'll never save the world if we don't save its people! My grandpa said, 'you must learn to walk before you can run!' The mom looked worried. There are so many nasty creatures outside of town. Her child will be eaten if we don't hurry!"

"So what? Babies get eaten all the time. It's survival of the fittest. I'll leave you behind if you keep dilly-dallying."

If presents such a counter argument! It's a little dark, I'll admit. What kind of world is this!?

"Ah, don't be a pooper-scooper. I'll buy you some lollipops later!"

Neptune tries to bribe a disgruntled If with candy. Is this a kindergarten!?

"Anyways, Compa. What does this kid look like?"

"W-Wait, Haseo-!"

Before If could fully object, I looked towards Compa who wore a sunny smile on her face. She seems to really like it when I take an interest into this lost child job she had taken. Well, it was nice seeing her happy but her answer was dumbfounding.

"The mom said her/his body is just an NPC silhouette, so she/he should be pretty easy to spot."

...Ah, my brain just stopped for a second there.

"...I see."

...So is the child a boy or a girl? Guess I'll find out the hard way...Er, don't misinterpret that phrase. It's not like that!

"Alright then. Here's the plan. If, I want you, Compa and Neptune to just head on to the next city and collect the parts Chian needs."

If crosses her arms. She seemed rather annoyed but at least the veins around her head stopped flashing everywhere. That's a good sign.

"Alright but what are you going to do?"

She asks me a strange question.

"Huh, I'm gonna rescue the boy/girl of course. If we split up the party like this, I'm sure you and Compa would have no complaints, right? We save the kid, and we make progress on this hopefully-ending adventure. Got any complaints."

"N-No..."

If submits, suddenly shrinking in presence as she lets her eyes drop her gaze to the side.

"None here."

Compa responds with a great, big smile.

"Alright then it's all good. We'll meet up somewhere later. I'll probably be finished with the quest in about an hour or so. So you girls get going to do your own thing."

If's mouth stretches into a tight straight line as her eyebrows twitched slightly.

"While I see nothing wrong with it, I'm not exactly super-star jumpy about the idea of you leaving me here to look after these two."

I shrugged my shoulders without a care.

"Can't be helped. Neptune and Compa would just complain if we split off into pairs and I'm the one with the most experience fighting solo. Plus, one of us has to stay with Neptune to make sure she doesn't destroy a city and it's certainly isn't going to be me."

...If was glaring at me.

"ಠ_ಠ"

We've done that gag already!

I'm just gonna ignore her.

I can feel her glares on my skin.

"Alright, Haseo! We'll leave it to you! Try not too hard to miss me, alright!?"

Neptune shoots her fist into the air with arrogan-I mean, confidence! I'll be sure to keep you in my thoughts as little as possible.

"Oh, and you better not try anything like trigger flags with the other heroines in this story behind our backs! Okey-dokey!? If it turns out that you bump into another girl with an actual body, I'm TOTALLY gonna take the Neptune Costume I sewed up for you and glue it to your skin!"

In one hand, she had grey spandex(She still has that!?). And in the other, was a hot glue gun(I can see sizzling glue burning on the tip)...

...That's a very scary joke she just pulled...I don't think she's joking...

I don't know what's scary. The hot glue that was going to burn me on every inch of my body or the idea of walking around in that crotch-riding get up.

"She's serious, you know..."

If says seriously while nodding her head. Compa's face beams with determination as her small hands clench into fists.

"Mr. Haseo, I believe you'll stay faithful...!"

...There are so many things that I wanted to nitpick about this scene that I don't even know where to begin...

...Sigh, you-you know what...I don't...I don't even...I'm not sure what I should...Sigh, forget about it. I'll just take their words to heart and be careful not to bump into any non-NPC girls. In a cave full of monsters, I find that to be unlikely.

I think Neptune had meant her words earlier...The last thing I want is to become a Neptune Ranger...

And what's with If and Compa?! They don't seem all that bothered to the torturous treatment Neptune is willing to give! Do they not feel pain when their bare skin comes into contact with a hot sizzling glue gun!?

And the excitement I saw on Neptune's face...Scary...She really likes to play hero...to the point where she isn't afraid to permanently fuse spandex into my body. Do that to yourself, you little devil!

So we ended up splitting our inventory and our directions, with Neptune and the others heading to the next city while I go to rescue the kid lost in the cave.

Upon getting there, I realized as I stand in the mouth of the cave at the base of the mountains...They were exactly like the one's at Planeptune...and the caves I've entered earlier at Lastation. They were exactly the same, down to the tiniest detail. I should know because every cave had a carving on the outside that said,

{Would you like to save? Y/N}

What a weird place to put a save point! Or fabricate one anyways! I mean, come on!...We can pretty much save our progress ourselves using the status screen.

My god, I cannot stress how important it is to save! One time, we had forgotten to save about 20 hours of gameplay so when a boss killed us, we had to start over from the beginning! Damnit, that pissed me off so much! I was so angry that I...

...H-Huh? What was I saying again!? Ah, whatever, ponder over growing insanity later. Save kid now.

"Excuse me, will you be entering the dungeon anytime soon or are you going to continue standing over there with a silly expression?"

"Ah, yes of course-No wait, who are you?"

I turn my head along with my body and looked behind me. Shoulders straight, I came face to face with the person that spoke out to me. It was a girl and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She isn't an NPC!

A pale-fair skinned girlwith long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Shewears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece.

But most importantly, she isn't an NPC!

"A-Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

It's over...It's all over for me...From now on, I'll no longer be Haseo but...Neptune White of the Neptune Rangers!

[It's transforming time!]

[Hear me, evil villains! Beware our might! Tremble upon hearing our voice! We have come to vanquish you back to the abyss where you belong! I am the all-powerful, all-important main character, Neptune Purple!]

[And I am the secondary, easily-forgotten, weaker-than-the-leader, not-so-important, lackey character under Neptune Purple, Neptune White!]

[[And together, we're...the NEPTUNE RANGEERRRRRRRSSS!]]

{Go! Go! Neptune Rangers!}

...I'd rather die than suffer that humiliation! And what's with my intro!? It sounds so pathetic! Why was I so enthusiastic in that fantasy! And what's with that theme song at the end?! My god, what's wrong with me!?

No! NO, it's not too late! I can end all of this! Just take out my guns and lodge a bullet into my brain! It's so easy! That's all it'll take in the nightmare will end!

"Ah, whatever. I'll just finish this job and pretend it never happened. It's for the best...Now..."

I quickly turn around and marched towards the cave, resigned to my fate. Now I don't care if I live or get eaten from this. In fact, I'd much prefer to get eaten.

"H-Hold on, why are you going in the cave!? Do you have business there?"

The non-NPC girl calls out to me, causing me to stop for a moment to look over at her over my shoulder.

"Well yeah, I'm here to kill the boss monster. Well technically, I'm here to save the kid trapped here but it's most likely he's trapped in the boss room so might as well kill the boss along the way then."

Just like that, I began moving again.

"Just wait one moment."

Oh, what now!?

That girl stands before me again. I really don't want to talk to her right now. Because if a certain someone sees this, I will face a fate FAR worse than death!

"You took the job to rescue the kid here, correct?"

"...Hmm, more or less..."

"There was supposed to be a girl who had taken the same job as me then. To rescue the kid here. Her name's Neptune. You know her?"

"Nope Not at all."

I answer quickly. I don't want to ever mention my relation to that girl under any circumstance if I had a choice.

This girl didn't seem all that convinced.

She had her eyes narrowed as she gives me a sharp glare.

"Really? Then what are you doing here? This isn't really a place for civilians to be hanging around...Then again, you don't seem to look like any of other NPC's that I have seen in town."

Oh? What gave it away? The fact that I'm not just a silhouette?

"Uhh, you can say that I'm...a Monster Hunter. I'm just taking jobs to kill monsters for money so that I can have enough to eat."

"That sounds awfully suspicious, since the only reason we buy food is to replenish our HP and temporarily raise our stats."

...No comment.

"A-Anyways, what are YOU doing here?"

"I'm here to save the kid trapped in the cave. When I took the job, there was supposed to be another girl by the name of Neptune who also took the job...and you don't look like a Neptune to me."

Wow, I never realized that girl was considered to be her own species. That aside, does this girl know Neptune? What exactly is the connection between them?...Stop it, no need to pry into this. If I go too far, I might end up revealing my own connection towards that girl and that would only invite trouble.

"I-I guess I must've taken the job after you...and happen to arrive sooner than you, is all!"

"...! Of course! How could I not realize that!?"

She seemed hurt...More so then she should be. Her eyes reflect a rage of self-anger and inner disappointment. You could tell from her eyes and the intensity it trembled that she was mentally cursing herself.

"If only I hadn't paused to fight those monsters. It was only 4.03 seconds but to think I wasted time on some measly experience points! I knew I should've used that Eject Button when I could! The child could've been eaten because I decided to be idle and fight monsters! Those 4.03 seconds could've cost that child his/her life! I'm so ashamed! I should just die!"

...I think you need to lighten up.

What's with this girl?! She's like the hyperbolized version of the word 'self-conscious'.

That girl I know could destroy an entire city without realizing it.

This girl I just met would commit suicide upon realizing she finished a mission with no time limit in over 3 minutes!

Are all girls in this world this crazy!? If so, then are all non-NPC characters girls too!?

...Ah, I have a headache now.

"So...are you the main character in this story?"

The girl asks me a rather absurd question. How the hell do I answer that!?

"Umm, I could be a main character but I'm not sure about...THE main character."

"Ok so then why are you the narrator? Why is everything told from your perspective?"

Another impossible question...

"Uhh...just because...?"

"I see..."

That's all she needed!?

This strange girl talking stuff that made no sense to me started thinking seriously about something. She nods her head a few times and pinched her chin with her hand.

"It only makes sense. The most common narrative in a story are the first-person narratives and that's usually done by the main character. That is, unless something were to happen to the main character, such as a temporary death, and it is then when the main character's closest male friend takes the role of the narrator until the main character returns. Of course only a fool would such between first and third person narrative in a story. It's too inconsistent."

Apologize to all the writers of the first and third-person narrative right now!

What am I saying!? What is SHE saying!?

"Tell me, sir. You wouldn't happen to have a male best friend telling his perspective of the story somewhere, do you?"

"Like hell I do! I haven't met a single dude here that isn't an NPC yet!"

"I see. So you're the only one, huh? Then it has to be. Nothing else could explain it. You must be the main character."

Will you stop pondering about something absurd with such a serious face? You look ridiculous.

"I'm convinced. You MUST be the main character. Not only are you the only non-NPC boy in this entire world but you're also the narrator! It must've been in the writer's design to make you the only boy in this world where only girls are given the major character role, just like a traditional Harem Story! It can only be you!"

The girl points her finger at me with a powerful force behind it! What absurd logic! You don't really expect me to think any of what you said makes sense, do you? Plus, who's the damn writer who thought it was funny to orchestrate all this!? When I get my hands on him/her, I'm gonna...!

"Who the hell are you anyways?!"

"Huh? Oh, my apologies. It seems that in all the excitement, I completely forgot to introduce myself."

The girl in black gives a slight bow while tugging at the seam of her dress.

"My name is Noire. It's an honour, I'm sure. You must've been dazzled by my beauty upon first glance, were you not?"

...Nope. Not really.

While I do think she's rather cute, to say I was 'dazzled' would be pushing it a little.

"Oh? You have a rather silly expression. Have you perhaps not heard of me before?"

...No. Not at all.

"Umm, I'm Haseo...It's a pleasure to meet you...I guess?"

"Haseo, huh? Well then, good sir, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I'd appreciate it if you leave the area for I am capable of saving the child all on my own."

"Nope. No can do."

I refuse this girl bluntly without much thought.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Easy, I'm broke and I need the money I'm going to get from this job or else I won't make it through the day."

Money has been particularly bad since Neptune has been using it to buy video games to play whenever we have nothing to do. Lately, she had started playing a game called 'Hyperdimension Neptunia.' Been spending a crazy amount of money on DLC packs. You know, you don't have to buy every little thing you see there, you know?

"I see...So the problem is with money, huh? Well, I certainly wouldn't want to be an inconvenience to your money troubles but I can't exactly back out on this job that I started either. It just isn't in me to quit what I started but I have no interest in the reward either. Would you like it if I could just give you the money after I'm done?"

"Do I look like a charity case to you?"

The girl now known as Noire wear a content smile on her face. She seemed satisfied for some reason.

"Good answer. If you answered any other way, I would've stabbed you with my rapier."

You'd stab me for such a petty reason!?

This girl is scary...

"Very well, then how about this? You and I form a party."

"A party?"

"It'll only be for this quest only but for now let's work together. Of course, I don't expect you to do much. As the main character, I would only expect that you properly narrate every graceful move I perform in the following chapter. I can handle all the monsters all by myself but feel free to take down any monsters you like to quell your boredom..."

Her face suddenly turns red as she points her finger straight at me. She looked rather bashful as she screamed...

"I-It's not like I need your help or anything, got that?! And don't get the wrong idea about us partying together either! It's not like I want to be with you, or that I feel lonely without anyone to talk to, or that I don't have any friends either! It's definitely NONE of that either! I'm just partying with you so that I could complete the job and you can get your money! You see how wonderfully nice I am?"

"I guess..."

So this girl's name is Noire, huh? ...This girl sure talks a lot.

Her personality is completely different...but I get the same vibe from her as I do from Neptune.

It wasn't a Neptune-idiot vibe I was sensing from her, it was an idiot vibe similar to Neptune that I was sensing.

{Somehow, Noire had forcefully joined into your party!}

...Really?


	10. Bonus Level 3

****Soo...I was planning to continue on with the main story but then this idea just came to me. Not sure how, but it did.

To be honest, I was intending for this bonus level to be much, much, MUCH shorter but I got carried away. Oops!

Well, anyways, enjoy and I hope you give me a review on your thoughts on this. And pls pardon any grammar and spelling errors. I was working on this straight so my brain is a little hazy around the end.

Btw, expect a preview of my mk2 crossover sometime next week or so, featuring a new protagonist from another series...or not, I'm a very whimsical writer, see.

**Bonus Level 3: The First Annual Hyperdimension Neptunia Cookoff!**

Huh? What the hell happened?

I remember going through my travels like always and before I knew it, I find myself in a really dark place where I couldn't even see my hands. I couldn't see or move my legs either.

How did I get here?

By the way, where is here?

I can barely move any part of my body and I feel these tight restraints all over the place. I might be tied up to a chair, judging by the way my body was poised.

I could only think of two things that may be going on right now.

I'm either held captive by the enemy, waiting to be interrogated and tortured in a very painful manner like you would see in a stereotypical action movie...Or...

...This is another crazy scheme currently orchestrated by Neptune and company.

Oh please, let it be it an interrogation and torture! I don't care how painful it is, just let me have that rather than the alternative!

I struggled with a bit with the tight restraints all over my body. The best I could move is my fingers and toes while the rest of my body feels like it's pinned to a chair with nails.

Just what the heck are these things made of? It feels like my body is wrapped by some powerful elastic substance with the texture of sandpaper.

I can feel it in grating the surface of my skin as I move. It hurts.

I can then hear quiet, mischievous whispering to one another in the darkness. I can only guess as to who they may be.

"Alright, Compa, Iffy? You ready to do this?"

"Yep, I was born ready. Ooh, I can't wait! This'll be so much fun, Nep-Nep. I think Mr. Haseo will be pleasantly surprised when he see what we have in store for him."

"I'm...not so sure about that. To be honest, I steel feel bad for knocking him out upside the head and getting him wrapped into this without saying anything...Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to get over it."

"Hey you three! Quit screwing around and let's start this already!"

...I'm not sure what they're talking about but I think I should make a run for it while I can, if only I could move my legs.

...HEY! Someone let me out of here already! ...Idiot! It's not like the people here could read your mind!

Suddenly, an intense white light suddenly flashed straight into my eyes! Ark! I'm blind!

On reflex, I shut my eyes before I wind up going completely blind! Damnit, a little warning would've been nice, you know!?

Ahh, it burns! What's with this light!? Does the ascension to heaven really hurt this much!?

I'd totally rub my eyes right now if I could only move my arms!

When the stinging pain in my eyes finally settles down, I slowly opened my eyes.

Whatever that light was, it seems to have settled down but my vision is still blurry.

Crap, I could barely see. All I could make out was the unusual amount of color in the scenery and...I see 3...No, 4?

Yeah, I see what looked like 4 silhouettes resembling people before me. They looked no more like colourful smudges to me. But of course, since there's color, it could only mean they're not NPC's.

And in this world, that can only mean...

[Ahem, excuse me? Hello! Hello? Heeeeeeellllllooooooo! Is this thing on? Can everyone hear me? Is everybody all hokey-pokey and everything? If you can hear me, raise your hand...Except Haseo. If YOU can hear me, wiggle your fingers instead!"

That's Neptune's voice, broadcasted on what sounds like a large loudspeaker high up into the air. I don't know what she's saying but I'm not gonna wiggle my fingers.

Wait, why is Neptune speaking in a loudspeaker anyways?

My vision finally clears and WHAT THE HELL AM I SEEING!?

[Ahem, alright! Everyone! Welcome to the first Annual Hyperdimension Neptunia Heroine cookoff!]

Okay, let me take some time off your reading to explain what I'm seeing.

First, I'm strapped to a chair, that much is obvious.

Second, I see a massive wide white stage right before me where only 4 people were standing on it.

Neptune, Compa, If and Noire. Neptune was standing at the center of a round platform and her energetic poise was being broadcasted on a massive screen above her head, which showed every significant movement she made in real time.

Third, we were surrounded by a crowd of NPC's from all directions. No really, they are NPC's.

So many black silhouettes all over the place that for a second, I thought we were going to be attacked by an army of Shadows.

For NPC's, they all released a lively, raucous cheer that shook the entire area.

And lastly, the 4 girls were wearing what looked like a white chef's uniform and I can see 4 separate but identical cooking station, taking up one corner of the stage.

We were also outdoors and it was a clear day today without a cloud in the sky, but that's beside the point!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

I wriggled around in my chair, while at the same time, I looked at the large screen above my head.

It showed me and I looked ridiculous! I look like a fish out of water!

"Heh heh! I'm glad you asked, Haseo!"

Pulling the microphone away from her mouth, a wide grin forms on Neptune's face.

...This is not good!

[To take break from all the adventuring, monster killing and level grinding, the Heroine's of Hyperdimension Neptunia had decided to throw a cooking contest just for the hell of it! After all, we need extra events such as these in order to take people's mind off the main story...as well as increase profits and market it when stuff like this turns into DLC, where people have already spent an absurd amount of money as it is!]

I only understood about half of what Neptune just said. While unable to do anything but stare, I continued to watch the entire event from the discomfort of my own chair.

[Unfortunately, due to story reasons and spoilers especially, a few of the heroine's could not make an appearance at this point of time, even though it is already pret-ty obvious who those girls are to all of you there in the crowd!]

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!]

A loud roar came from the crowd behind me. I wasn't sure if they were cheering or jeering but I could feel the ground beneath my feet tremble.

[But don't worry folks! We have just enough to make this year's first Annual Hyperdimension Neptunia Cookoff a smash hit!]

I hope she doesn't mean that literally! By the way, why am I stuck to a chair!?

[Alright, we have the self-proclaimed Main Heroine of the show and Host, Neptune! Me! Say hi, me!]

Neptune waves to the crowd with an explosion of energy. Self-proclaimed, huh?

[Next we have the cute, adorable and absolutely lovely Compa! Admit it, boys, you must've fantasized this little cutie to be your 'waifu' on at least more than one occasion, right? The Goddess of Domestic House Chores with a pair of torpedo-sized bazongas, she's the favorite to win in this competition! Say, hi Compa!]

"Uh, hello! It's a pleasure to be here. My name is Compa and I'll do my best!"

Compa waves to the crowd with a shy smile. The crowd erupts with joy when Compa appears on the sky. They sure are lively for a bunch of bi-gender NPC's. Must be the 'male' within them screaming.

[But it doesn't end there! Next we have the sarcastic, cool and dependable Iffy! Don't let her wisecracks and frequent sighs get to you, deep down she's a big softie with a big mushy heart with more than enough love to give around. And she's like, so dependable and stuff! Tsundere, for the win! Ain't that right, Iffy? Say hi to the crowd, tsundere-style!]

"Just what part of me is a tsundere, may I ask?"

If's scowling face and her cross-armed pose appears onto the screen. Ah, those are some cold eyes. The crowd behind me is going crazy. I'm actually getting a little scared.

[And last but not least, Princess Tsundere Number two! Who are you?!]

Noire appears on the screen, prompted by Neptune's call.

...No matter how you see it, that was a horrible introduction.

Calling her a tsundere and yet not knowing who she is?

[Hmph, you all may call me Noire. As for who I am, I'll leave that to the next chapter when we get back to the main story. It's customary for side stories like these to have as little spoilers as possible.]

Noire presents her strangely sound logic to the crowd. We all released a long, understanding 'Ooooooohhhhhhh...'

"Well, Ms. Noire, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It looks like another one has joined the herd."

Compa and If greet the newest addition, Noire, in their own way.

So they're just gonna put aside who she is until the next chapter, huh? Fair enough.

[Alright, now with the introductions out of the way, let's get onwards with the Cookoff! Oh, I almost forgot! I forgot to introduce who will be the acting judge of our fair cookoff!]

The judge? Crap...

The giant flat screen TV changes camera's and then...Yeah, I should've figured.

It was me, strapped to my chair while looking like a crazy person.

[Our acting judge for this contest will be none other then the main, if not only, man in Gamindustri! You don't want to be on the receiving end on this guy's wrath when he gets serious! From guns to scythe, he's the man who makes even the Grim Reaper whimper in fear but the main protagonist regardless, it's Haseo! Say hi to everyone back at home, Haseo!]

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, NEPTUNE!"

I roared straight into the camera, and my furious expression was then reflected on the giant TV above me! Man, I looked pissed.

Of course, Neptune being stupid, looked helplessly confused.

[Huh? There's an NPC out there with the same name as me?]

"I was talking to YOU! Neptune, explain yourself! What do you girls think you're doing? How did all this happen behind my back! And why the hell am I strapped to this chair!?"

[Hmm? Why we're having a cookoff, of course! We needed the change of pace, otherwise we'd go crazy with all the grinding and monster killing we've done. We were setting all this up while you're saving your game. Crazy, I know, but don't forget the very basics of video game logic: there are none. No logic whatsoever. And the chair is to make sure you don't escap-I mean, fall down during the competition.]

That last part was such a lie. Don't think I don't know what you really meant to say.

"Let me out of here right now! If you do that, I promise you that I won't try to kill you for the next 24 hours!"

[Hahaha, no can do! We can't do that until the contest is over and the winner is decided! After all, we can't let first prize run away!]

...What?

[...Besides, I don't know how to remove the locks on your restraints.]

WHAT!?

I struggle against the restraints wrapped around my body, strapping me to this cursed chair!

Neptune wore a bashful smile that clearly said, 'Oops, my mistake' as she scratches her cheek.

[Man, that lady at the Torture Shop wasn't kidding. Talk about unbreakable to the max! And here I thought she was kidding. I guess I should've invested extra into buying that 'Unlock Key' after all.]

This world has a Torture shop? Never mind.

Don't invest our money in such stupid things to begin with!

[Anyways, I'm pretty sure we can still get you out later after this! All we need to do is deplete all 100 000 000 HP from the chair.]

"I'm pretty sure I'll die before that happens!"

She ignores me and the screen on the TV switches back to Neptune.

Hey! Don't ignore me!

[Anyways back to our regularly scheduled program! The rules of the cookoff are quite simple! All the contestants are given the same tools and ingredients at their station but are free to use whatever they bring when they cook. All contestants will make only one dish of their choosing and have only 2 minutes to complete their dish!]

"Two minutes!? That's too short!"

I yell at Neptune, to which she only grins to the point where she shows off her teeth.

[He he! You think so?! On the contrary, with this world's cooking system, all you need to cook is a recipe, the necessary ingredients and a high enough cooking skill to create the dish you want. After that, it's a simple process of clicking the 'cook' button and pray it does not turn into a 'Mistake'.]

"...That kinda takes like, 99% of the fun, don't you think?"

If the rules are like that, then this stupid cookoff is even more stupid than I realized.

"I agree with Mr. Haseo."

Compa raises her hand with a firm face.

"It's not a real cooking contest if that's how we make our meals. Also, it would already be a waste if we wasted the extra money we set in setting up these stations if we don't use them."

...I should've asked this from the beginning but how much did all this cost?

[Alright then, if that's what Compa once. Then rule change! You will now have one hour to complete the dishes you want and the food you make would have to be from scratch! Using your own two hands! Isn't that exciting!?]

The crowd cheers. Am I the only one bothered as to how Neptune is changing the rules of this at the drop of a hat?

[The dishes we make will then be tasted and judged by Haseo himself, who is currently strapped to a chair against his own free will.]

It's true, I am.

[The dishes will be judged by the following criteria: taste, presentation, originality, and economical factor. From a scale from 1 to 10.]

That sounds...rather normal. Did Neptune really make the rules?

[Now this is how the dishes are going to be ranked. The dish with the most points in the end is the winner! That winner will gain a whopping 100 000 credits! Isn't that wonderful!?]

No doubt it must've came out of our own pocket. I should probably be mad but when I think about it, all the contestants are either in my party or will be in my party in the near future. Basically the prize money which came out of our funds will only rebound back to us.

Making this, a big waste of time, huh?

Oh! Wait for it! There's more, isn't there? Knowing Neptune, she likely left an important, painful detail that she'll mention...right now.

[Oh and also, there's a special 'Grand' Grand prize given to the one whose dish Haseo likes THE most! The winner of the 'Haseo's choice' awards will get an extra special 'Party with Haseo for a day, and make him do whatever you want him to against his will or else he'll be zapped by a kajillion volts with this remote which connects to the bracelet on his wrist which I happen to have in my hand' ticket!]

That's a very long, specific and incredibly dangerous name for a ticket.

The 'Party with Haseo for a day, and make him do whatever you want him to against his will or else he'll be zapped by a kajillion volts with this remote which connects to the bracelet on his wrist which I happen to have in my hand' ticket, huh?

That's a mouthful...

...Eh?

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!?

I glare at the funny looking remote with the big red button in the center that was in her hand.

"Ah! What is that!?"

I then glance down to my wrist, which had a funny looking bracelet bolted to my wrist while emitting a scary red light in the center.

"Ah! What is this!?"

[The Torture Shop which I bought the chair kinda had this 'Buy 1, Get 1 free' deal going on and so I decided to get that and bolt it to your wrist so that you would kinda agree to playing part of the grand prize. It probably wouldn't matter anyways if we can't get you out of this chair. Anyways, the winner gets this remote and the freedom to do whatever she wants with it.]

Why do this world have a store that sells such dangerous items!?

"Kinda agree, my ass! You're putting a gun to my head with this!"

I mean sure, I've been wanting to die and have my misery ended ever since I came here but this is not how I wanted to go!

"Don't tell me you three agreed to this!"

I glare straight at Compa, If and Noire who stands right before me. Their shy, bashful faces only proves their guilt!

"I...I didn't want to do it at first but Nep-Nep pointed out that I was the only one who has yet to go on a one-to-one adventure with Mr. Haseo yet. Nep-Nep and Miss IF had their turn already and Ms. Noire is going to have her turn in the next chapter. I'm the only one who has yet to have that happen...I'm sorry."

Compa bows her head, with her eyes misty with tears as she does it. When she raises it back up, she smiles warmly at me, showing off a shine and radiance from her body that would make anyone mistake her for a true angel.

That smile on her face could make any man fall in love.

"But don't worry, if I win, I'll be sure to save you from that bracelet the first chance I get...Of course, after you play a long game of house with me for the whole day. I'll be the mommy, you can be the daddy and we can have Miss IF and Nep-Nep be our children."

Compa...I...I really hope you don't win. No seriously, don't win. I'd much prefer it that way.

While Compa looked like she was dreaming in her own little fantasy world while cupping her hands over her madly burning cheeks, I look over at If.

All she did was shrug her shoulders and look at me.

"The idea of having you as my slave for the day seems like a lot of fun, so I thought 'why not'?"

...You're horrible.

Too afraid to look at If anymore, I shift my glance towards the last girl, Noire.

I don't know this girl too well so I have no idea what she'd do if she ended up with that remote. Would she be kind and benevolent and release me from it like any human being should? Or would she pressed that big red button without even thinking about, sending about a kajillion volts throughout my body.

Not sure how big that number is, especially in Neptune's mind, I can only imagine it's enough to make me experience a slow and painful death.

I gulped back as an insane amount of fear made sweat crawl down my face.

"Hmm, to be honest, I don't really have the same drive to torture you as much as the other girls do so I don't really care much towards zapping you with that thing...Although..."

While her face shows a deep immerse into her thoughts, Noire pinches her chin with her fingers.

"This might be a good chance...I-I mean, you are the narrator and the main protagonist so the more time I spend with you, the more appearances I'll have throughout the story. And as a heroine, it's my responsibility to have a large as a role as possible and make all appearances shine with elegance, especially if I want to trump Neptune's position as the Main Heroine. This might be the chance I need. Alright, I'll do it! I'll win, so we can have more alone party time...s-so, that I could become more of a focus in the story! Yeah, that's it!"

She's been murmuring something to herself for a while and I can barely hear her. Huh? Speak up! I can't hear you!

"Alright, I'll do it! But don't get me wrong! I'm not doing this for you! It's not like I want to help you and have you feel grateful to me or anything!"

With a haughty expression, Noire points her finger straight at me with energy. Despite what she's saying, you can see in her eyes that she was trying really, really, really, REALLY hard. As if trying to convince me of something.

"N-Nope, not at all! I'm not doing this for you at all one bit! This is merely to improve my role as a heroine in this story, so that I don't get write off as some boring side character. Y-You hear me? I couldn't care less about spending some quality time with you! Not even an ounce! Nope, not one bit! You hear me!?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..."

Listening to Noire talk tires me out sometimes.

Then I heard a low creepy laughter, coming from no other than Neptune.

"He he he, I see. So that's the plans you're gonna have with Haseo when you win, huh? Okay, sure. Fine by me. But of course, that's nothing to what I have planned!"

She sounds like an evil villain as she speaks in a rather melodramatic tone. There was a scary gleam in her eyes, which looked like stars filled with evil.

"Of course, I'm not saying anything he he he he he!"

Neptune...You're scaring me...

[Alright! Now let's get this contest over with! Are you ready!?]

Shifting to her hyper-enthusiasm in a heartbeat, Neptune readies the flag as she and the other girls took their positions at their respective stations.

Neptune screams into her microphone and her voice rings through the area, while I thought to myself.

[Annnnnnnnnd...Go! May the best chef win!]

I need to get out of here! Argh, damnit! These stupid restraints! I can't move! Damnit, you stupid chair! Let go of me! Urk!

I threw my body to the left and to the right. I threw my body up in an attempt to hop away while they were cooking. In the end, I tripped and fell to my side. I ended up watching the entire contest sideways, laying there on the cold, hard ground for about an hour.

GIVE ME A BREAK!

...

...

DING!

[AND we're done!]

Neptune declares through the live speaker as she appears on the big TV screen right above me.

By the way, an NPC picked myself off the ground and I was sitting upright again. Don't just pick me up, save me!

Anyways, it was like she said. An hour had passed and everyone seemed to have finished making their dishes.

The awful moment of truth has arrived.

[Okay, now it's time for the judging! Haseo, why don't you come up to the stage and taste what these lovely ladies have prepared for you?]

...I'm stuck in a chair.

Sigh, oh well, whatever. Okay, bring it on. I'm ready. Have got my will mentally written and everything. I got nothing left to lose now.

**Contestant no 1: Neptune**

"He he he! Get ready, Haseo cuz you're gonna have your taste buds blown right out of your mouth."

...I really hope she didn't make an explosive that she's going to force-feed into my mouth and blow my teeth into my brain.

Neptune then whips out something that she was hiding behind her back. I believe it is the dish she made.

SMACK

Ow!

She was so standing so close to me that when she took it out, it smack me across the face! Ouch! That hurt! Man, that was hard and cold! Just what did she make!? It felt like I was hit with an appliance rather than something you eat!

"Ta-dah! It's a pizza! Looks pretty tasty, don't you think?"

...A pizza? A pizza, huh? What my eyes were seeing was definitely a pizza. A vibrant colorful one at it too. The color and texture of the cheese look perfect, the crust seemed perfectly brown and there seemed to be a right balance of meat and vegetable sitting on top.

It looked so perfect that the mere sight of it would make your mouth water.

...However, there was one problem. Namely, the pizza she's showing me was in another world. A 2-D one to be correct.

"Check it out! I gotta a gold ran, pretty cool, huh? It's even better than Mama's! And this recipe was so easy too! I didn't realize cooking was so fun~ I could play this all day!"

Neptune was showing off what looked like a handheld console with two screens lined on top of each other. The top screen was showing off the 'pizza' she made while the bottom screen had touch commands, saying, do you want to play again?

"I kinda went overboard with all the toppings I'll admit! Check it out, doesn't this kind of look like that monster we killed a while ago?"

"It's a little rude to the pizza but...sure?"

"Haha, I knew it. That's what I was going for actually! So now what? Do you want to try some?"

Please tell me she's joking...

"...How?"

"...Huh? Oh yeah!"

She grips on that console tightly within her hands, with an astounded look that said, "Ahh! I see!" It seems a great realization had struck her.

"...I didn't really think that far. I forgot, you can't eat the food from video games."

...Yeah, I should've figured that was the case.

Somehow, I was kinda relieved. I honestly expected Neptune to like, serve me a live monster on a plate. I was completely expecting a gag like that to hit me in the literal sense.

I suppose I should be relieved it was something harmless.

...But I'll admit it, this situation is completely weird.

at first, I was at a loss as to how to even react.

"Neptune, where did you even get that thing anyways?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, I was planning to serve you some toast so I looked around the kitchen for bread. I opened up one of the cupboards, found this just sitting there right next to the bowls and I was like "Whoa!" and "No way!" and stuff like that! I picked it up, started playing it and here I am!"

Should I be asking why a kitchen has game consoles sitting next to bowls? I wonder just how do the people in this world eat their meals?

"So you're telling me that you've been doing nothing except play that game for the past hour?"

"Hah Hah, of course not!"

Neptune with a big bright stupid-looking grin, gives me a victory sign with her fingers.

"I also played the console version which I found next to the soup cans and hooked it up to a plasma screen TV that I found in the vegetable crisper!"

What kind of insane kitchen is she working with?

"And check this out! I completed all the recipes on gold rank! Pretty cool, huh? Iffy told me that you can't find these games anywhere except on Lowee! I'm soooooooo lucky~"

...Moving on.

**Results:**

Taste: ?/10

Presentation: 9?/10

Originality: 0.5/10

Economical Factor: 10/10 (0, if you include the price for the games and console)

Haseo's Choice: 0/10

Judge's Comment: No comment

**Contestant no 2: Compa**

"This isn't anything special but...here, please accept this."

In the same manner as a high school girl with a crush on Valentine's Day, Compa presents to me her dish.

To say it was nothing special would be an understatement.

For some reason, her dish was shining with a radiance equivalent to that of the sun above my head.

"I wasn't sure what you like so I decided to go with something simple. It's a Pasta Carbonara. I hope you like it."

THAT is simple to her!? This thing is releasing a heavy aura that only tasted delicious just being around it and it would make even the harshest food critic weep tears of joy.

It had a sweet, rich milk-coloured cream sauce with specks of pepper laced in, topped with chopped spring onions, diced tomatoes and what I think are bits of meat wrapped together with firm-to-the-bite egg noodles.

It was letting off a warm, soothing scent that could lull the instincts of any beast. It smelled great and I could feel my stomach growling just from the look of it.

"Uh..."

"Alright, Mr. Haseo. Please help yourself...Huh? Oh right, if you can't move your hands then..."

Compa picks up a small fork and with it, picks up some of her pasta while pulling a drilling movement with her fork. The noodles, sauce and the works all cling onto the fork, forming a small ball of pasta around the prongs.

Compa leans forward, with her deep cleavage hanging right before my eyes as Compa shows an insanely cute face that no creature from the male race could resist.

"Alright, say 'Ahh!'"

Like what a loving girl due to her lover, Compa's eyes were almost hypnotic as she tries to feed me her pasta.

I-I can't do it! It's too embarrassing! The whole 'Ahh' act is something only two lovers would do and that's in private only! Doing it in public, with Compa, with all these people, is just too much!

Now I know what you're thinking. 'They're only NPCs who cares?' I do! This is a very sensitive time for a young teenager with hormones to be dealing with.

This is the kind of thing guys would kill for! Kill ME over if word of this ever got out! That I was being fed by a girl like 'Compa!'

"C'mon Haseo! Say 'Ahh'"

"A-Ahh!"

The cute look in her eyes made me submit entirely.!I feel so ashamed of myself.

But that shame and frustration I felt completely changed the second I tasted the pasta!

It was like, I was seeing it!

-The beginning of the universe!

An angelic choir sung vibrantly in my mind and I can feel my body being bathed in a holy light.

It was like, all the sins and negative feelings I have are being cleansed right from within me. I no longer felt anger, sadness, jealousy or any other emotions that drove me once before.

All I could feel is peace and serenity. As if, I had finally find Nirvana through Compa's cooking.

It was amazing, like it could cleanse the world of evil itself if she opens a restaurant.

It had such a pure and divine flavor. The firm noodles complimented the thick, rich cream sauce perfectly meanwhile adding balance to the crisp meat and vegetables.

The cream sauce alone had a dynamic character, with its black pepper adding a sense of spice while possessing a sweetness that I couldn't describe. It was a perfect balance.

Such a dish...couldn't possibly be made by a human.

"Compa...Please marry me..."

...Huh? What did I just say?

"H-Huh? W-What did you just say?!"

Compa's face quickly flashes red like a traffic light. It definitely stopped the car in my brain of what just happened.

'Compa...Please marry me...'

D-Did I really say that? No, it couldn't be. There's no way...But, I definitely heard it. My voice said it, even though I never intended to.

What does that mean?

Has Compa's dish overwhelmed my senses so much that it manipulated my vocal chords into saying those words?

No, it was likely that it was a response that came from instinct, motivated by the pure desire to enjoy meals such as this for the rest of my life.

It was truly terrifying, to think that a plate of pasta had the power to overwhelm my reasoning and cause my body to act independent of my mind, motivated only by sheer desire.

You are certainly a scary one, Compa's Pasta Carbonara. I will learn more than to simply underestimate you...

...Speaking of which, I should probably clear up the misunderstanding with Compa.

"Oh wait, Compa...! It's not what you think! My mouth just moved on its own! I didn't have time to think!"

...And she's not listening.

"O-O-O-Ohhh~ What should I do? Mr. Haseo just proposed to me! W-What do I say? How do I react? I-I've always wanted to be a bride one day and wouldn't mind if it's to Mr. Haseo...A-Actually, it sounds very tempting now that I think about it. Being married to Mr. Haseo means we get to be in the party every day. We can fight bosses and monsters, gain experience points and raise our stats together. I-I feel bad for Nep-Nep and Miss IF but...if that's what Mr. Haseo wants, then who am I to say no?"

With her face blazing red, Compa was cupping her cheeks with her hands completely flustered while talking to herself. Amidst that shy flustered embarrassment that was radiating off her face, there was some kind of shine happiness in her eyes.

Crap, she's actually thinking about all this seriously. I'm in trouble now, quick Haseo! What should you do?

The best option is to load back my old save file and continue off from there...But wait, the last time I saved was right before this event so I'll just lead myself back here. It'd be an endless loop!

I can't get out of this!

"Hey, what's going on?"

If suddenly appears out of nowhere, out of the worst timing. Compa was daydreaming at the moment with bright vibrant colors coming off from her mind, probably about something I'm better off not knowing.

"Your turn's not up yet, you know If."

"Oh, yeah I know. I just came here because I wanted to have a taste of Compa's Pasta. Alright, let's eat."

If picks up a fork and takes a bite of Compa's Pasta.

"..."

Just from taking a small bite consisting of a few noodles, If was left in a dazed trance. It came with a tense silence, like you were watching a caterpillar hatch into a butterfly.

I feel a great epiphany rising from the core of If's mind.

Then without warning, If clasps onto Compa's hand while lowering herself to one knee, while remaining in that trance-like state.

Hey, I've seen that pose somewhere before...

"Compa, will you do the honor of being my wife?"

...So that was the proposal stance and If carried it out in a rather gentlemanly manner, proposing to Compa in a much better manner than I did.

...I doubt she knows what she's saying however.

"H-Huh? What's this? Miss IF too? O-Oh no! What do I do?"

Compa looked flustered with sweat drops jumping out of her hand as her head continuously changes glances from one direction to another.

She truly looks lost, taking the proposals WAY too seriously!

"Mr. Haseo and Miss IF are both important to me. And they're both great people whom I'd love to get married too...but it can't work for me and Miss IF. How exactly can we start a family if we're both girls?"

Hey, what are you thinking?

"But Miss IF has a great personality. She's always so dependable. I'd be okay if she were a boy but...Wait, there isn't really any rule that says girls can't marry girls or that boy's can't marry boy's. It'll be hard but if we have love, we can do anything...But, Oh...If there's only a way I could make both Miss IF and Mr. Haseo happy! Then we could all live together as one big family."

In my world, that's called polygamy...and it's illegal. So I'll pass.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't forget about me!"

Neptune appears out of nowhere, as expected of her.

I let out a heavy sigh, left with nothing then to sit back and watch from my chair.

"Neptune, what do you want?"

"What do I want? Duh, what do you think I want? Of course, it's to feast on Compa's DEE-licious cooking! No way I can ever past this up! Time to eat!"

Neptune takes the plate of pasta and throws it all straight into her mouth. She clearly never heard of a fork before...or proper table manners.

Neptune's cheeks were stuffed like a squirrel as she happily munches Compa's pasta with a face full of happiness. Drops of pasta sauce litters all over her face as she eats.

And once she swallowed it up, she jumps and throws her arms around Compa, exclaiming with excitement,

"Compaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Will you marry me so I can eat like this every day? C'mon, Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, prett, please with strawberries on top!?"

...Wasn't sure if that was because of Compa's cooking or due to Neptune's personality as a gluttonous gourmand.

**Results:**

Taste: Over 9000!

Presentation: Over 9000!

Originality: 8/10

Economic Value: 5/10

Haseo's Choice: Over 9000!

Judge's Comment: The results says it all

**Contestant no 3: IF**

"It isn't much but here, try this."

If was rather modest in presenting her plate for a reason. All I see is a rather thin sandwich with a few slices of what I hope is meat between the slices of bread.

"...It took you an hour just to make that?"

"What do you expect? It wasn't easy gathering all the ingredients. First I had to complete a request in town to gather the bread, then I had to go out to the field and kill some monsters to collect the meat I needed to fill it up. I was going to go harvest some vegetables but I didn't have time."

If explains with a straight face.

I was at a loss for words. That's a very...wild way to cook.

"Y-You know, I'm pretty sure you have bread and sliced ham in the refrigerator, right?"

If simply nods her head with a rather oblivious expression.

"Yeah, but I like using fresh ingredients while I cook. Whenever I'm out travelling, I like to scavenge and cook my own meals to save myself money. I was planning on roasting that meat but it was against the rules to light wildfires in the kitchen."

Yes because you have stovetops for that! Is this girl some kind of wilderness expert?

"Y-You still do that even though you have a fridge full of ingredients to use and save yourself the trouble."

If crosses her arms, with a light scowl on hey eyebrows.

"Hmph, I figured I could never beat Compa if I relied on her methods of cooking, so I settled to use my own. Got a problem with that?"

"Yeah, one. Why are you competing with Compa when you're both in the same party?"

If's face suddenly flashes red at my question. It was one of those rare times where she becomes so flabbergasted for words and becomes truly flustered.

"L-Like you don't know! Geez! Like I could answer that, dummy!"

Ah, this is a pain in the ass.

"By the way, I should've asked this from the beginning but...what kind of meat did you use for that sandwich?"

If quickly regains her composure and answers,

"Oh that? I got it off that thing. I forgot what its name but it looked tasty so I killed it. I still got plenty left over so if you want any, just ask."

If points her thumb over her shoulder, behind to where her station was.

What I saw was enough to make me shoot water out of my mouth!

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

What the hell is that!? It's big! Like Dinosaur big! In fact, I think it is a Dinosaur! It had the size and structure of the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex! Did If really take that huge thing by herself!?

Ah, it's tail! It's missing! It must've been used to make the meat slices for this sandwich.

Ah, you poor thing. You must've suffered greatly. Don't worry, she can't hurt you anymore...

...The giant monster just twitched.

"Ah, it seems the monster's still alive. I better take care of that real quick."

...Okay, maybe she can hurt you just a little bit more.

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! Here, Haseo! Try this!"

If feeds me her sandwich, by punching it into my face!

"OWWWWWW!"

**Results:**

Taste: 6/10

Presentation: 2/10

Originality: 8/10

Economic Value: 20/10

Haseo's Choice: 4/10

Judge's Comment: It actually tasted pretty normal. The blood from my nose really gives it a unique flavour...By the way, my face still hurts.

**Contestant no 4: Noire**

"So, I'm the last, huh? I suppose that is only natural."

Noire swipes her hand through her hair while looking slightly haughty while doing so. Yep, she was the last one. After that, it'll be all over.

So let's get this over with already. Whatever she has to throw it me, I'll take it. I've mentally prepared myself, steeling my mind like it was a sword.

I can do this! I will do this! Whatever Noire makes, there was absolutely no way it was at a cooking level of 'beyond Hell's Gate'.

Once this is over, I can put all of this behind me like it was a bad dream.

With Noire, I can only imagine her cooking level to be something just above If's level, since it seems she had a refined air and elegance that she must think cooking is something like an art.

In that case, it will be edible at least.

"Honestly, this is my first time cooking so I was a little worried at first. However, I am confident in this dish now that I've made it. I've made sure that it was going to be like nothing you've ever tasted!"

Noire as she wears a confident smile, presents an awkwardly fancy silver platter and removes the lid right in front of me with pride.

"OOOOOOoooOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo oOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO!

...I was immediately struck with the anguished howls of the dead, suffering from the pits of hell as I faced...

...What was I even looking at?

Sitting in a small bowl, I was looking in a black, thick, tar-like substance that reeked of death. This smell reminds me of the horrors of my past adventures, all rushing through my skull as if I was going through the stages of PTSD.

...No matter how I looked at it, it was like I was staring into death itself.

All the words I had mentioned were thrown straight out the window.

If Compa's cooking were to be considered a gift from the gods, then this would be a curse straight out of hell's gate itself.

"To be honest, this was my first time I ever made curry, so I wasn't sure at first. But I think it's alright...probably."

KORE WA CURRY DESU KA!?

Oops wrong language. What I meant to say was...

THIS IS CURRY!?

No, no, NO! No matter how you look at it, this clearly looks like black mud, there's no doubt about it. The scent alone was burning my eyes and I feel that a single whiff of it had the capacity to choke my lungs!

It was bubbling and I'm starting to think it's alive! It took on a face of anguish as it endlessly releases soul-ending screams with an agonizing history behind it.

"Grrrrrr..."

Did it just growl at me!?

I feel like it would rip my lips off if I even come near it.

Noire holds it in her hands, her face cutely blushing as she says,

"L-Look, just for the record, I didn't make this solely for you. It's just that you're the judge so I had no choice so don't get the wrong idea, I didn't make it solely for you, got that?!"

This is no time for the tsundere act! The food you're about to feed me looked like a remnant of the grim reaper!

Noire bends her neck sideways, blinking with confusion.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna eat?"

Are you out of your mind!? That thing will kill me with a single touch from my tongue!

Read the atmosphere coming from your food, Noire! That thing is an instant death and you'd be blind not to see it!

"Uh uh! No way! There's no way I can eat it! Absolutely no way!"

"Huh? Oh, that's right! You can't eat with your hands tied up like that, huh? Well, I guess it can't be helped."

Stubbornly pouting with pink cheeks, Noire picks up a spoon and puts it in her bowl, intending to feed that sludge to me.

...That's not what I meant! I won't eat it because it will definitely, without a doubt, with 100% certainty, kill me in an agonizing, excruciatingly painful death!

With her spoon, Noire scoops up a bit of the black mud of death that she calls curry.

"Just for the record, I'm not enjoying this at all! A-Alright, say 'A-Ahh'!"

The black sludge was coming for my lips, inching closer and closer. It was just a small spoonful and yet, I felt and incredible pressure coming from its presence. It was worse than that of a final boss. It made my body freeze up with senseless fright, where even my fingers felt heavy.

It felt like massive nails pierced into me, freezing me from place. I-I couldn't move! I couldn't stop shaking! Damnit, stop shaking hands! It's like I'm freezing!

The fear made me incredibly sensitive to my surroundings. I can feel the subtle motions of sweat crawling down my face.

I gulped. I pulled my head back as far as possible against the chair I sat in.

But it kept coming closer...

...and closer...

...and closer...

...And then...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Letting out a light hissing sound, the black liquid fell off from the spoon and back into the bowl.

Actually, no. 'Fell out' wasn't exactly right. It was more like it dissolved the spoon, leaving a stub, and fell back into the bowl.

...It ate the metal spoon.

"Oh no...You see, this is why I hate such cheap silverware. They're always so weak and brittle."

Noire sighs as she looks at what was left of her spoon.

...Hey, no matter how weak a spoon may be, t-that just isn't natural!

Nothing you would consider food can possibly eat through silverware like an acid! Get the clue! For my sake, at least!

"It can't be helped. This is all I have to work with."

Sighing, Noire whips out another spoon and we went back to square one. The black sludge was coming closer to me again.

"Alright, hurry up and say 'Ahh' already, before it eats through the bowl."

Do you really think my stomach can handle something that can eat through metal spoons and bowls?

Noire came closer to me with her spoon, full of bubbling liquid that had a stinging smell that felt like it was rotting my brain.

For some reason, my life flashing before my eyes and a deep desire to pray to God for my last moments.

Ahh, so this is how I die, huh? At the hands of a girl's cooking...Who would've thought? Oh well, I suppose I lived a fulfilling life...even though I'm only 17.

If I had any regrets, it'd be...That I never got the chance to...

"Hoh? What's this? Having a cooking contest in the middle of nowhere? You pre-teen girls really are nothing more than a bunch of 'My pace' slackers!"

Noire's spoon stops just centimetres before my lips! I'm saved! Whoever said that just now, thank you!

It was a condescending voice that descends from the sky. It was the tone and pitch of what a middle-aged woman would say while in the middle of her mid-like crisis period.

The contest and festivities cut short abruptly as that new voice enters the scene, with a hint of malice and arrogance that covered the air above us.

Me, Neptune and the others snapped our necks up and gazed straight towards the clear blue sky, suddenly blanketed by dark, ominous clouds.

Floating in the sky above our heads while wielding a malicious spear with a devil-like spearhead at her side.

She looked like the crossover of a witch and a clown with her ghost-white skin and gothic attire.

Her black lips slowly curved into a devilish smile as she looks down on us as if we were bugs from where she was.

"Well, isn't it Neptune and the boy. We meet again. Oh? And it seems Noire is here too. Well, isn't that a surprise. Do you remember me?"

...Nope. Sorry, doesn't ring a bell.

That thought crossed my mind so obviously that it can read on my face.

She notices and I see a vein throbbing angrily at the side of her head.

"You seriously forgot!? Remember? I tried to kill you back in Level 4!? The title mentioned the Main Antagonist, Me! You seriously forgot?!"

Well a lot of stuff has happened so...Ah!

Now I remember!

"You're that old hag whose ass got kicked!"

"You've just earned yourself a death wish, boy!"

The old hag was trembling with an incredible fury as I can see in her eyes, an overwhelming craving for blood and mashed organs!

Perhaps it was because I had faced Noire's 'curry' earlier but for some reason, I didn't feel any fear when faced with her wrath.

"So? What do you want to do, kill me? If so, then you better get in line."

The old hag sneers at my statement with an annoyance on her face.

"What a cute sense of humor you have. In case you're wondering, yes. I am here to kill you, and Neptune and since she's here, Noire too. And it seems my timing couldn't be better, now that you're like this."

She points towards my helpless state of being strapped into a chair.

"I suppose I can just kill the rest of them and take my time with you in the end. I'll make sure to make your death nice and slow while you watch all your friends get killed right before your eyes!"

That's...sounds like a very cliché plot from a stereotypical villain. She must've read a lot of manga to come up with that idea.

"Aw man! We have to fight and just when this contest was just getting to the good part! Bummer!"

Neptune stresses with a happy-go-lucky face as she draws out her sword and enters a battle position while facing down the old hag.

Compa and If followed suit and draw their weapons, readying for battle.

"Well, as long Mr. Haseo was able to eat my cooking then I have no regrets!"

"Uh girls? I think we should take this a fight little more seriously, especially with Haseo out of the picture!"

And whose fault do you think that is, If!?

Ah whatever, I suppose all I could do now is enjoy the show.

I had expected Noire to enter the battlefield and fight alongside them, even if it's only for a little while.

Instead, she continues to stand before me, trembling...

"...Why...?"

She whispers in a low voice as her shoulders were shaking violently with frustrated and clearly angry emotions building up.

Her quiet voice had an intensity, making every syllable she stresses powerful.

"Even though I work so hard...Even though this is my first time cooking for someone...This has to happen to me...!?"

...N-Noire?! Y-You're starting to scare me! C-C-C-Calm down! Let's talk this out!

"And I was really looking forward to having him try it too...That...That...That...THAT'S UNFORGIVEABLE!"

Ahhhh! N-Noire! Y-Your eyes! Y-You have this Terminator thing going on! They're glowing red! And I can feel an insane murderous intent coming off from your body in a black aura, rivaling that of her curry!

H-How is that possible!?

"Huh? Well, if it isn't Noire. You look like you want to kill me. Very well, I suppose I can take you down first."

The old hag arrogantly speaks as she readies her spear in her hand. I-I wouldn't make her madder if I were you! Seriously, don't cross her! You'll seriously die if you do!

...I'm starting to worry about the old hag. I hope she doesn't die.

"I worked so hard and I was confident in my work but because of you, I wasn't even given a chance. All my efforts were thrown away! The punishment for that is DEATH!"

Noire throws her punishment to the old hag with all fury in the literal sense.

Her punishment being her bowl of black curry which she had violently thrown straight at the old hag! Hey, that's dangerous! You really will kill her if that thing hits!

Still, she had thrown that thing pretty hard. It fired straight into the air right towards the old hag with precise accuracy. That was quite the throwing arm she had. She should join a softball team or something.

"Hoh, is this a food fight? Unfortunately, something like that would hardly even leave a stain in my new outfit, and I had just got back from the salon so I don't wanna ruin my hair so soon so..."

All she did was bend her neck and the bowl of Noire's death curry passed right by her face...

"Seriously, throwing food? Are you so childish that you'd resort to such dirty fighting? And here I thought you were better than that."

...Ah! I just saw a stray drop of Noire's black curry fall straight onto the surface of the old hag's tongue as she kept talking and talking.

It was just a drop so I don't think it would do any real damage...

...Yeah, I would soon realize I was completely wrong about that.

"H-Huh? Ugh, what is this garbage? It tastes like..."

For some reason, she stopped talking. That's not a good sign...

An awkward silence came and fills the already weird atmosphere.

She seriously just stopped talking...or doing anything for the matter. She looked completely catatonic while hanging there in the sky.

It was a daze quite different than the one If and I had with Compa. In this one, I can see an endless pit of suffering and despair in her soulless eyes. It was a maelstrom of such emotions swirling in that blank expression of hers.

Neptune and the others lowered their weapons, while looking completely and utterly confused with a stupid face.

Noire, who was previously angry to the point of having tears, also looked dumbfounded.

This is really weird. It felt weird that the lady in the sky was not doing anything. It was even weirder than when she tried to kill us. I'd actually much prefer it if she tried to kill us.

Hey...Say something...Say something to make sure that you aren't dead...or worse.

The silence finally breaks...by a series of earth-shaking, heart-wrenching, soul-ending screams of anguish and agony coming from the lady in the sky.

**"OH ! #$!"**

Tears of blood were gushing down her face like a messy waterfall.

The ground was shaking with that scream, and she kept screaming while convulsing and twisting her body around in so many awkward positions, as if trying to rip herself apart in an attempt to tear out the overwhelming pain.

Her screams kept going on for a while

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GOOO! DAHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ACK! ACK! ACK! DOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! WOOOOOO! HA! HA! HA! GUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOWAAAAAAOOOOOOOOEEEEEE! OOOOOOOOOGAAAAAHHHHHHHH BEEEEEEE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA! GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

...She seems to have finally calmed down. Ah, no wait, there's more...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YAAAAAAAYOOOOOOOYUUUUUUUWAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHHH! WUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! GUWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HUGA! OHGA! MUGANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! YOOOOOOOBAAAAAAA!"

...And more...

"HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! UCK! UCK! UCK! UCK! UCK! UCK! UCK! UCK! UCK! UCK! ACK! ACK! GAAAAAAHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHH! BWAHHHHHHH! WUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOAAHHHHHHHHHH! GWAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her body then explodes, releasing a bright white light of unimaginable radiance! It came out as she released her last painful scream!

The earth violently shook when the explosion came and when it finally settled down, all seemed peaceful once more.

The skies were once again a clear azure and the old hag...

...was gone.

She just vanished from the sky...Words couldn't describe it. There was a thin mass of black smoke where her body once was but other than that, she was nowhere in sight.

"Uh...what just happened?"

Noire answers my question while crossing her arms. Her face shows that she was immersed in serious thought.

"I'm not sure but based on what I just saw, I'm guessing that she vomited our her own existence."

How does that even work?!

"She'll probably be back though. No way the Main Antagonist is going to die that easily."

Noire murmurs with a grim expression. So you're just gonna pretend that the fact that you're cooking had the potential to wipe someone's existence in an agonizing fashion never happened?

Alright, suit yourself.

**Results:**

Taste: -2000/10

Presentation: -1000/10

Originality: 1/10

Economic Value: 5.5/10

Haseo's Choice: -5000/10

Lethality: OVER 9000!

Judge's Comment: ...

And so in the end, Compa won. It was no contest but she was still happy to win regardless.

By the way, during the public sample tasting, a lot of people died around Noire's table. That's hardly a surprise.

And so when everyone and everything is done and pretty much over with, everybody left while the staff cleaned the area up and took everything down. By the time they were done, it was already dark and they all went home.

Neptune and the others went back to their separate ways, probably staying at an inn for an after party after what has happened today.

Meanwhile, I...was still strapped to my chair, stranded in the middle of nowhere while I can hear hungry monsters growling in the shadows.

YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!


End file.
